RWBY graduation
by bankerrtx01
Summary: 3 years after Salem's defeat ruby decides she can't refit into normal society and tries to re apply to be a huntress with her team watch as they completes her second third and fourth years a generation off this is the legendary team graduation or will something else get in the way. rated M photo is my costume grimm mask
1. Who to teach Hero's?

Rwby graduation.

Hey guys and this is my next kinda off story, 3 years after the death of Salem, Ruby and her team goes to graduate from beacon, but something is amiss, rewrite and a bit more cannon, now.

Also side note, I wrote a scene of Ozpin fighting with a cane and wrote it as if I were fencing so I will give you the key so you remember it, 1,2 ( both legs Prime is the action and guard usually used to draw a sword as such the left hip, ( usually fencing was right handed) 2 is the other leg, above that is 3/4, 3 is basic enguard and as such stand right above 2, 4 is across the body protecting the heart, and finally there's 5 the head which is an overhead parry, amd that's all you need to know, amd seeing how useful these will be I will most likely being using these to convey fight scenes, I'll put in parentheses the exact hit and where but just so you get confused and I don't write them down, now onto the story,

—-

Ruby stood on the Main Street of Beacon Academy, infront of the statue, or what was the proud statue, the statue has long withered and collapsed. However noticeable features stiles stayed the Beowlf under the rock and the Axe manely although the women's head was by the foot of the statue in the water, and no one bothered to move it.

Standing in front of the statue was 7 people, the front women at the age of 25. wore a red Torn cloak, and had an Arm in a temporary cast. On her back was two , This was The now Famous Ruby rose, Leader of the Human Fighting force against the Grimm and the White Fang, at least to th public's Eyes she had a tone of more darker allies in the underworld, standing next to her was The 27 year old, Weiss Schnee, The now CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, and besides her was Blake Belladonna the exleader of the reforged (Pure) White fang, which was retired due to Equal rights had been achieved. And the last one standing next to Blake is the famous Yang Xiao Long, with her Metal Arm, as well as standing on the other side of Ruby Rose was The remains of Team JNPR. With Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. These were the front runners of the war with Salem the faces of peace and although they carried them selves like Huntmen and huntresses they wernt actually...but that changed today.

[ Beacon CCTV tower/ Ozpin's office.]

Glynda Goodwitch stood next to Oscar Pine: the new incarnation of Ozpin, who as well grew up. "Looks like Team RWBY is here." Oscar said, ' _did you expect them not to?'_ The voice Inside of his head said. Oscar shook his head. " still talking?" Glynda asked as he set down the coffee " I'm not sure that I will ever fully be able to reach the sinergy as I did with my previous body...but this is close enough." He said as he reached out for his coffee. " any news on the outer walls or other kingdom matter?" Ozpin asked. "Nothing...But the with the Grimm gone we can actually focus of expanding Humanity amd solidifying our holds here." Glynda said "no the Grimm aren't gone yet." Oscar said. Glynda quirked her eyebrows "how do you know?" She asked "I'm still here." Oscar said Glynda was about to question when Ozpin cut her off. "Prepare for the Team's arrival I think a heros welcome should be honored for there service." He said " very well headmaster." Glynda said as she stepped out,

' I don't know what your desiples are planning, but we will stop you...we did so once...we can do it again.' Oscar said as he took a sip of his coffee.

[ Team RWBY+ JNR]

"Ruby are you sure you want to do this?" Jaune asked, " the world already sees us as hero's I mean we will follow you, you lead us to victory, and for that we vow our life to you." Nora said. Ruby huffed. "Unfortunately I cannot live in a world such as this...years of the battle field has isolated me... I fear I will only be a threat if i was to 'settle down.'" Ruby huffed sadly she looked back. "However you don't need to join me, you all have other things you could do." Ruby said "well the SDC hasn't had many sales this year but I'm able to micro manage the funds and company from away." Weiss said, "there's no need for the White fang now as equal rights have been established." Blake countered, Ruby turned to her sister. "You always know I will follow you. Even now." Yang said. Ruby turned to Jaune apbut shook her head knowing what team RNJR would say, "alright I guess we should get going." Ruby said as all 7 walked to the tower.

In the way people stopped, and gasped 'it's them!?' Some said, "oh my god!" " but why are they here?" Others asked. As They reached the entrance and was about to open the door Professor Goodwitch stepped out, " oh apologies i was here to get you, please Ozpin is waiting for you." Goodwitch Said as she lead them up.

In the office Everyone stepped out and walked forward to see Oscar/ Ozpin in his chair he sipped his coffee. "Headmaster." Everyone bowed to him he smiled but stopped as Ruby reminded in the elevator. Ruby stepped out causiously scanning the room. Everyone even Ozpin tensed. ' is she still doing this?' Oscar asked ' _looks like, be ready...'_ Ozpin Said.

The room was deadly silent when the sounds were heard

Squawk!-Bang!

Ruby snapped up to the over hand holding her Uncles Weapon in shotgun form to the rafters as the black bird flew around the room and landed on Ozpin desk, the bird was covered in black smoke and revealed Qrow on the side arms crossed. " jeeze kid attacking me with my own weapon, that's a new level of cruel." Qrow muttered. Ruby smerked as she tossed the weapon to her uncle who caught it. "Okay now that you two have stopped one upping eachother _for now_ we can get to business...team RWBY and JNR why are you here?" Ozpin asked. "We're here to complete our lessons." Ruby said. Coldly, "But your already full huntsmen?" Qrow Said as Ruby pulled out her bronze Card. Labeled Huntress on it, and flipped it over. Instead of having a barcode on it, it read the words. ' giving to Huntress Ruby Rose as a Emergency License during war time, granting The owner the level of Huntress."she read about loud, "there's no war going on here so the cards just a pile of plastic able to be melted down into Lien." Ruby said as he threw the card at Ozpin, it would've hit him and possibly lodged into one of his eyes however Glynda used her semblance to stop the projectial. " Ms rose I understand the reason your here amd such outlast is understandable however, I cannot allow you to attack the headmaster like this, failure to comply will result in expulsion." Glynda said. "Wait expulsion?" Ruby asked. " well seeing as the school happed to be attacked, and destroyed before I could do so otherwise technically you still qualify as students here." Ozpin said,

"So in the long run. Yes you can come here, unfortunately we are unable to teach you anything as, you've learned what you needed in the outside world, however we can do something else and officially mark you down as Graduates." Ozpin said "and that is?" Jaune asked. "Become teachers here at beacon." Qrow said. "Wha-really?!" Blake asked. " yes. Help the next generation Learn what you have learned and by the end of this year. You will be official graduates of Beacon."Ozpin said "and that is a promise." Ruby looked to everyone who smiled "we accept." Ruby saod. "Good." Now we have a few things to do before we go, first of all." Ozpin took the card from. In front of his eye and slid it into the desk. And out popped a shiny white License. "Your teachers card. This will grant you all locations in the building," Ozpin said as Glynda shut the door. As they reached out. Making them stop. "What's going on?" Ruby asked "the second part of the offer." Qrow said

"Right, as your aware the world has changed, the scenario has as well your, The picture perfect example of this, and I want you guys to lead this, during the day you will be the faces, and at night. The guards, we will go into more detail about this later. But right now you got your stuff to set up." Ozpin Said, as the team left.

" are opposed sure there ready for this Ozpin?" Glynda asked "they have to be." Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee, "Because Time is running out." He said

[ Dorm hallway]

"so did anyone else find that super weird?" Yang asked walking with the others. "Um I think what your referring to is Stress Yang," Lie Ren Said "No yangs right I felt it too." Jaune Said. "it could be anything." Blake said shrugging it off "or it could be something important," Weiss countered, "Ruby what do you have to say?" Jaune asked. Ruby said nothing just glided down the hall. "Ruby?" Yang asked Ruby stopped and looked up "huh you say something?" She asked "yea we did...Ruby are you okay, you seem to be spacing out on us." Weiss said, "no no fine! Ruby turned around fast and happened to pull her arm "Damn." She sighed "come on." As she walked off the others starred at her. "What was that?" Weiss asked "what ever guys were back at beacon who cares it's like the good old days without the...oh..." Nora lowered her head instantly losing her mood,

"So what do you think our room is going to be like..." Yang stopped as she found there actual dorm room, but instead of a normal dorm with a door, the wall was covered up in a plexiglass frame on it showing the inside like a museums, on it had the words Team RWBY's dorm... hey guys I found the...oh." Ruby said walking the other way. "I see you found it too." Ruby said, "wait this is our dorm?" Jaune asked. " well not exactly, your dorm is your old room, however we will bridge the gap somehow." Ruby said,

Ah Your Team RWBY excuse me let me take off the glass here." The mantinace mannsaid as she used the drill. And took away the wall. " there we go. Not them all yours nothing untouched." He said if you need me I'll be down the hall." He said as he walked off. The team walked inside. "It even smells the same." Yang smiled. Blake took a breath and winced. As she open the door and pulled out a wet paper bag. I think my tuna went bad." She said Eeveryone chuckled.

[ later]

The group sat in the middle ofhe lounge which was down the hall of there dorm. Playing a boardgame Ruby found in the closet. It was in fact Remnant the Game. It was Ruby's turn. Seeing as there were four kingdoms/ five counting Megesnary (which they were seeing as they had the expansion pack) as well as the dragon contenate, butnthat was just for Grimm which the off players played like a CPU. It was Ruby's turn and everyone was tense as Ruby was 3 moves away from conquering the world as the Rose empire would rule forever. "Okay then so Yang your going Down! Ruby said "aw shit." Yang cursed. As she held her head, as Atlas was going to get chrushed in this confrontation. "Seeing as I have no way in or out of the kingdom, I'm usings Battilion one to cleave a landing force into the Grimm Continate, to land my landing party." Ruby saod "rolling!" Jaune said before he slammed his face on the table "a fucking one again!" Jaune cursed. "Seriously Jaune what's up with you The Empresses has her blessings with you!" Nora sighed, " alright fine I can counter this. I'm sending in the Black Rose to the other side of the atlas and hit them from behind." Ruby said Ren rolled a three, but got to reroll "six" ren announced. " he snuck in." Yang sighed, as she pulled out a results card. " Yang sighed " atlas capitulates!" Yang sighed. As she threw down here hands, "Good the Rose empire has its next borders." Ruby said. "I'm rolling to flee!"Weiss said "shit I forgot you were there Weiss sorry." Yang said. "I'll keep you alive if you, sell out Weiss to me." Ruby said, to her sister. " sure why not sisters!" Yang said. "Not so fast decoy!" Weiss said flipping a trap card. "shit Ruby I didn't know!" Yang pleaded "Quite!" Ruby snapped. "Alright Weiss roll, you got a 2/6 chance to move to a place I don't control." Ruby said. As Weiss rolled. "I'm in Mistral." Weiss said "Damn." Ruby cursed as Weiss cheered. "alright Blake your turn." Ruby said

"Well seeing as I'm a loyal person to the Empire, unlike some." Blake narrowed her eyes at Weiss I'm sending 3 ships full of dust to Vale." Blake said. " hey I will have you know I didn't have a choice to attack! I needed weapons to fight off the grim and Ruby was stockpiling I them all!" Weiss said. " if you just agreed to a truse none of this would've happened." Yang said, "well...shut up!" Weiss said. " I love it when the infighting happens." Nora said. "Oh Hey your playing Reminate the game?" A boy asked with. Black Spiky hair, "yea do you want to join us? Unfortunately We're in the middle of a campaign with the Rose Empire dominations, the only ones you can play is the Grimm." Ruby said, "oh that's fun I'm in." He said.

[ later]

Everyone was watching as Ruby amd the boy ( who they found out was named, Domino,) were locked head to head. The mini screen of the final battle of the two fighting was shown on there scrolls "come on Ruby you can do it!" Yang cheered " Use the dust!" Blake said. "It's time of your downfall your empire is in shambles, your armies are on the run, give up now and I can make you the plaything of my Grimm Domain!" Domino said deep in character.

" all this time writing your fantasy, and widdling us down, you forgot one thing in your campaign, something I've taught you time and time again, humanity is Resilient if anything else SECOND WAVE ADVANCE FOR HUMANITY...FOR THE EMPIRE!" Ruby said as she made her final power grab, and amd on the screen a horde of humans overran Dominos characters killin him, "well played Ruby...well played." He said. As he shook Ruby's hand, "thanks not to bad your self. Well we're going to pack the stuff up, we will be seeing you." Ruby said. "Well he was nice." Yang said, as they put the game away,

[ café]

The students were eating and talking as Ozpin stood up "attention I have a short Anoument to make!" He said as everyone paused. "After dinner I want everyone to head to the Autorium for an Important session, after that there will be one week off of classes before we start the new semester!" Ozpin said everyone cheered. "That is all." He said as he sat down. Qrow came up behind him, "This isn't so bad." Qrow Said, "your forget the world is in shambles. Yes Vale is a safe haven but we're the only one." It's one of the reasons I'm sending so many people to assist in expansions of Vale were running out of room." Ozpin Said. "You know the Council will probably want you to release Power to the government back to them in a few weeks" Qrow saod, "tough we aren't solidified yet," Ozpin said "oh man," Qrow huffed,

[ later in the auditorium.]

The students filed in thenroom on the platform, were all the teachers, and a few from other kingdom's including General Winter ( who was promoted after the death of Ironwood) Qrow branwen. And others. Olin stepped forward as everyone stopped and listened to what Ozpin has to say, " hello and thank your for coming. And I apologize for having to drag you all out of bed for this but, it is important. 3 years ago the world has achieved piece...the Grimm are gone. And the Rise of 7 Porminate Figures rose up to become Legend's, however this is not a fairy tail. Yes while the War on Salem was effective, and the rise of Teams RWBY and RNJR. Are most of the reason your hear, I'm here to say it's not all over, as you know we lost many within and out of the kingdom's walls, even as Atlas, Mistral, and even Vaccoule have been reclaimed, many of the area is still under Grimm control the city, and still roam, just freed from Salem's grasp, they now have no mind, however, if we don't do anything that will change, Glynda has already informed me, small packs are enlarging, and it's soon estimated a new lord Grimm May take shape. It may even be in this decade." Ozpin said everyone gasped. "But!" Ozpin cut them off as to not start an uproar.

" in the darkest day mankind has shown it can step back on its feet with a little push. And today I give you one, I'm here to introduce your new teachers of Beacon, teaching you what they learned from 3 years ago. In the Ultimate survival Guide. Teams RWBY amd JNR!"Ozpin Said as the 7 walked out to the roaring crowd. Ruby smiled. " the class will be held where these 7 permit it to be, it may be outside in the woods or it may be in here, as of now this class is mandatory for anyone to graduate. And Glynda's combat class will be held as extra credit," Ozpin Said. Everyone nodded. " that's all I wish to speak of everyone have a good inprounto vacation!" Oscar said as everyone left.

Once everyone was gone. Oscar fell to his knees and panted, ' _you did quite well,'_ Ozpin Said. " so Oscar- I mean Headmaster, what are we to do now?" Professor port asked. "Teachers meeting?" Oobleck asked Ozpin nodded.

[ meeting room]

at the table was the 4 main teachers, Oobleck, Port, Peach, Glynda and Oscar/ Ozpin at its head on the other side was the others plus the new teachers of Team RWBY amd JNR off to the side.

"So Oz, The Full brotherhoods here. What's the plan." Qrow asked. "As of now we need to keep the Council from regaining control, without it Vale will be in just a bad a position as the rest of the world and we cannot support the world as it is." Ozpin Said, "That May be a problem. The councils is a power hungry group, we can't trust them, and seeing as they consider us reclaiming the other kingdom's a success it isn't." Ruby said

"What do we have on these "Proto-Salem's?" Jaune asked in aide quotes "we know absolutely nothing, strength wise there command, Hell we don't even know what they look like. " Ozpin Said "well shit." Ruby cursed. " but how can we fight an enemy we don't know what...are you saying?" Weiss asked "I dont know...Ms. Schnee what I do know is that we have to be careful, who knows what there plan is moving forward." Ozpin said, "should we head back to our respective kingdom's to protect it from attack?" Winter asked, " negative, especially for you me Schnee, Atlas is the least under control as Grimm have overrun everything but the academy, you will remain here until further notice. As we send in people to help clear atlas. However the sheer volume of Grimm is unsettling," Ozpin Said "it's almost like when Salem died she shattered into a thousand precise and each shard became another Grimm." Jaune said. "Almost exactly what happened." Ruby said,

"Ms rose, how well is your training with your...optics going?" Port asked "slow, surprisingly, Salem was very on point when it came to exterminating the Silver Eye warrior's. " not to worry I believe Qrow can spend a few days in the field looking for a suitable mentor, if there are others. Around, as well as I know Ive stockpiled a few books about your ability's you are free to use them at any time," Ozpin Said, Ruby nodded, " Alright I believe that's all you are dismissed. However Ruby. Glynda. Qrow will you stay for a bit?" Oscar asked. Everyone nodded and left.

As the other 3 stayed they looked at Oscar who sighed, " how are you holding up Ruby?" He asked. "I'm alive and kicking I don't know if-." Ruby started but Ozpin cut her off, " ms Rose I was there when Salem revealed her secret I just want to know how much of a predicament you are in?" Ozpin asked. " what secret?" Qrow asked, Ruby sighed " it was revealed during the final battle..." Ruby started

[ flashback: final battle: Unknown region]

' _As your aware uncle it was the final raid on Salem it was all or nothing, as such me and Ozpin, went ahead to confront her while everyone else stayed back to deal with her forces.'_ Ruby said

The image of a blacken ground and shards of massive crystals stuck out from the ground, pure dust. Overlooking the plane was a cliff and standing there in a similar ornate pattern of more of a mantle was Salem. Overlooking the land, " such wonders...all I could ever ask for was here and yet. You all you did was come in and wreck it." Salem said as behind her Ruby and Oscar/Ozpin got ready to fight, " it's over Salem. Your armies are defeated your generals are dead, and we're here to finish the job, and for your crimes on humanity I THE LAST WARROR OF SILVER EYES WILL STAND ABOVE YOU VICTORIOUS KNOWING I HAVE BROUGHT MY ANCESTORS HONOR FOR DEFENDING THERE GREATNESS ENEMY!" Ruby yelled as she stuck out Crescent Rose.

Salem chuckled as she turned around slowly, "still so naive, listen to her Oz, can't you hear it? No matter what you've tried you have failed, this." Salem lifts her hands so Ruby, "this is your best weapon to defeat me, there will be no victory in your strength." Salem shook her head turning away, " you underestimate us Salem," Oscar said, " because perhaps victory is in the simpler things you've long forgotten," Ozpin said, " victory in the smaller more honest soul." Ruby saod as she slammed The end of crescent rose down making her stick up, and smiled in challenge to the Grimm Queen,

Salem hissed at the smug expression Ruby had on Her face, and lunged at her, Reaching out to slash at Ruby with her razor sharp nails, however Ruby spun left and jumped grabbing crescent rose amd brought a vertical strike Down nearly cutting her, however Salem rolled under the attack and went to attack the other, the back side of Oscar pine, ' _look out'_ Ozpin thought as Oscar brought his cane up and slung it over his back ( like Qrow vs Tyrian) blocking the strike from Salem, after parring he spun around and dragged his arm over his head and did a three point his starting from 2, going up to 3 and 5. ( right leg, weapon arm, Head) the attack forced Salem to dip back, seeing the chance of Salem off guard Ruby rushed forward.

Salem snapped a look to see Ruby coming at her 4 ( left hip) trying to bisect her, Salem reached out her arm and grabbed the blade, she smerked thinking she had stopped her unfortunately Ruby used her fist as an anchor and swung around sitting Salem in the face with the other end.

Salem fell to her knees and whipped the red blood from her face staining her pure white lips Making her look even more creepy and deranged, "oh now you've done, it!" Salem said as he jumped up and threw back her robes to reveal the...aspiring...form of Salem complete with a bit of battle armor and no room for imagination to set in, "...you've got me mad!" Salem roared, as she sprinted forward, and swiped at Ruby in 5, shocked Ruby ducked the attack and tried to counter with a front leg with a swing to 2 ( right leg) hook on and shoot taking the leg out from under her, unfortunately she was slow to the Grimm Queen who was ready to swing straight down on 5 about to cleave her in half,

Fortunately Ozpin stepped in and hitting a barrage of over 10 hits arranging from devastation comboes of 1,3,4,2 ( open "left" leg, weapon hand, open hand, right foot), 3,5,4 (weapon hand, head, open hand) and his personal favorite, 3,5 repeat ( weapon hand, head over and over again.) all of this was in the span of a few seconds but those few seconds gave Ruby enough time for her attempt, as Salem backhanded him away. Smashing him into the wall,

Salem looked down to hear Ruby cock her gun and fire, the round fired and swept the first foot under her into the air, as Salem leaned back for balance Ruby's aim was spot as the bullet cleaved a path into her Achilles' tendon making her fall to her knees, she snapped a look up to see Ruby leveling crescent rose by the back of her neck, ready to fire and cleave her head, off, " before I kill you I should thank you. For making me what I am today."Ruby said as he squeezed the trigger,

Suddenly everything happened at once, One Salem leaned forward making the blade miss its mark and travel straight, throwing Ruby off balance, second, Salem for some ever reason sumorned a large spike and impaled Ruby in the chest imobelizing her while doing so. "RUBY NOO!" Oscar cried, as he charged forward, amd swung his cane wildly, aiming for head and what ever he could reach, unfortunately being to enraged he was easily disarmed. As Salem regained her composer.

" oh Ozpin. Why won't you ever give up. We have been battling for ages. Always reaching a peak and then this battle over and over again, you can't win and yet you don't give," Salem said, as Oscar slowly pushed his body forward. " are you still trying? Ozpin you can't win!" Salem Said as she grabbed Oscar by the hair, she was pulled away by Ruby gripping crescent rose with one hand aimed at Salem. unfortunately before she could fire Salem extended a finger and stabbed her shoulder making her scream and drop her weapon, " hush now. The grownups are talking," She saod as she turned back to Ozpin but found he was gone, instead Oscar grabbed his cane and leveled it at Salem, " I DONT CARE WHAT HAPPENDS BUT THIS IS THE END! BY THE BROTHER GODS I WILL DEFEAT YOU, AND NOTHING CAN STOP THAT!" Ozpin yelled as he released all his pent up magic and empowered himself, he stopped when he heard Salem chuckle

" what's so funny?" Oscar asked "it's just that...you think the brother gods can save you, well I just have something to ask.., WHO DO YOU THINK GAVE BIRTH TO THEM!?" Salem yelled.

" what!?" Ozpin asked, " oh my dear babies, the time I gave life to them they were all I could care about, unfortunately one required a bit more attention than the other as such the pit of jelliousy formed, the two fought over for my attention, and even worse when one gave life the other sabotaged it. It was horrid, I knew I had to put a stop to this so, I asked him to show me the best creation he had, he replied with ' I have one in the works and I would love to have you help me with it.' He said seeing this as a family bonding and a way to see his error I agreed, The process created the form you see before you," Salem said " I loved my babies. But knowing they couldn't countune to fight they made one last creation before they went there separate ways, you human pests, as I stood watch for my youngest son, awaiting for his full return," Salem said

" I-impossible!" Oscar yelled, " YOU LIE!" Ozpin said, " AM I OZPIN AM I LYING!?" Salem boomed, " now face the wrath of a Primordial!"Salem yelled as she rose her hand up and conjured a dark ball and tossed it at Ozpin. Oscar was shocked and unable to dodge, when a light exploded.

Salem looked up to see an Man with white Feathered wings floating above light streaming off him like the sun, "Hello mother." He said in a calm voice, "bonum." Salem awed as her sons return, as the god lowered himself to the ground, Ozpin bowed, "my lord I'm sorry I, i was unable to stop her, I've failed." He said "I relize that now Ozpin, and I now relize it was never your fight in the first place, _We_ will handle Salem." Borum Said " as he turned around and freed Ruby from the pillar and revived her, ( he is the god of life)

Ruby panted as Oscar ran to her, " wait he said we?" Ruby asked, As Salem looked up to see a man like bonum but with black wings "Malum!" Salem cried as her second and youngest son lowered, " hello mother," he said. " I've waited for you, it is ready." Salem said throwing her hands out, however Malum raised his hand " it is not necessary mother, when I left to contemplate, brother Bonum came to find me, and after much persuasion I've learned what I've done wrong. I have come back to rest my sins," Malum Said, extending his hands out.

"Let me purify you mother, and then...we can become family once again." Malum said.

" after all I've done for you...I've waited for you, I've been experimented on by you, I've thrown my life away to see you happy, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?" Salem yelled blowing both Ozpin and Ruby back, " fuck!" The gods said, Bonum looked to Malum. " it's looks as though we have no choice but to fight." Bonum said "left right, right left?" He asked "agreed," Malum said " LETS GO!" They Said together as they rushed forward. Salem snarled as they both charged, Bonum went left low for her groin, as Malum went high right for her head, Salem for the first time actives her powers and began to slip away, unfortunately she didn't expect Malum to expect this and hit her from behind, "I've seen that move before too many times." He said " nice going brother." Bonum complemented. As Salem snarled and charged at the two

( with ruby)

In the air flying Ruby was getting father away as tried to reach out to stop herself with crescent rose, the blade Hooked onto a crystaline railing leading up to her sacrificial ridge, unfortunately the suddenly shift in weight hit Ruby's arm full force. "Gah!" She cried as she looked at the railing. " RUBY!" Oscar yelled reaching out, " grab my hand!" He cried Ruby tried to lift her other free hand but chose against it, amd the shifting weight forced more wight on her shoulder. She looked deep into Oscar and said "forgive me." As she dragged Crescent roses blade off the railing as she fell. " NOOOO!" Oscar yelled,

Ruby brought her crescent rose down to face the ground, gritting her teeth ' I've only got one shot make it count!' Ruby thought. As she aimed and fired. The recoil was good enough that it sped Ruby flying high enough to land back on the edge where she collapsed,

" Ruby!"Oscar though " what were you thinking!?" He asked tears in his eyes, " I'm sorry, but with my injured arm I couldn't reach out and grab you, and my other arm was starting to fail this was the only way I could've gotten up there, trust me I know it was risky but relize I would never have done it if there was another way." Ruby said. Oscar nodded and embraced her, Ruby shocked for a second but ultimately hugged back.

( back with Salem,)

Bonum was thrown off of Salem and stood next to his panting brother, "were running out of ideas!" He said, " I know, how can she be so difficult to beat we've done it before." Malum said " maybe you should ask those powered you gave her." Bonum said as he and Malum dodged a magic attack from Salem, who was laughing, " that's it!" Malum said, " BROTHER GIVE ME AN OPENING!" Malum yelled "you got it!" Bonum said as he flew at Salem,

He winded up for a punch and went for her face, however Salem leaned left and slammed a knee into his gut, throwing him back, Salem looked to see Malum charging from behind she pulled her arm back as a black starless portal opened up and as she spun her hand in circles became larger and larger. " After getting large enough the black faded away to reveal a desert, " Vanish!" Salem yelled as she tossed the portal at Malum who charged straight forward and disappeared, " BROTHER!" Bonum cried as he flew into the portal after him.

" so sad my babies. I tried to help you I tried to be a good mother." Salem said, " What happened wasn't your fault." A voice soda revealing to be Oscar and Ruby, " you again?" Salem asked, " that's the one problem with humanity, you can't put us down," Ruby said, " perhaps not. But with all the relics in my hand," Salem said, as she snapped her fingers and the four relics floated around her.

( in the other realm)

Malum appered in the desert flying at high speed and bearly registering the approaching ground. "ArrrrAHHHHH!" He cried as he tried to slow down and or stop but it was too late, as he was going to fast. " BROTHER!"Bonum cried as he saw him approaching the ground he sped up and bumped into Malum pushing him aside making him skid across the top of the dune while Bonum slammed right into it,

Malum coughed up the sand in his mouth, "ugh!" He sighed before looking around "brother!" Malum cried as he ran to him ( more of a skip and a short flight) Bonum was in a crator, not looking to good, " Malum...your okay!" He smiled, " thanks to you you saved me," he said "of course I did...we're brothers. Malum smiled and looked to his brothers wings. " i cannfeel them, I don't think I can fly again." Bonum said "don't say that." Malum saod "listen the portal, is closing, only you have the power...to stop...mother," Bonum saod " But I'm nothing without you." Malum said " Bonum scoffed and smiled. " that's where your wrong...now go." He said his voice getting more and more horse, Malum nodded and stood up flying toward the portal " I promise I will come back for you!" Malum said. " stay alive brother! I love you!" Malum said as he flew off.

( Salem)

Ozpin charged forward and slid under Salem's legs hitting the legs out from unde her, as Upruby charged for a downward strike, but Salem grabbed her out of the air, and spiked her into the ground. Unfortunately where Ruby was swinging down the portal reappeared and Malum flew out and bashed Salem in the head, Malum jumped back. "Mother I'm sorry for the monster I've turned you into, but I seek to rewrite my wrongs, I will free you from my curse, Weither you want me to or not!" Malum said as he lunged forward,

Salem also ran forward, as Malum cut at Salem's face the white slowly drained from her face to reveal a pale skin, and normal eyes, as Salem fell to her knees, and gasped. As Malum looked shocked. "Mater vitae?" He asked Salem looked up. " Malum?" Salem asked, " oh mater. Your free!" Malum said as he went to embrace her. When suddenly he reeled back and grabbed his right arm, looking at it, everyone relized his arm was burning up due to the corrupted power of the Grimm, "MALUM RELEASE IT!" Salem said "but if I do it will go to you again!" Malum yelled. "PLEASE I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU DIE!" Mater Said, after a bit of groans Malum throws his hand up and releases the energy into the sky, as he fell back.

"it's done." Malum said "hold on where's your brother?" Salem said, as a portal opend and out limped a battered Bonum. " ugh!" He cried as he fell to his knees. And passed out,

[ end flashback]

Both Glynda and Qrow were in shock " are you telling me Salem was a mother of gods?" Qrow asked, " amd the fact she was a primordial?" Glynda asked, "yes, in fact it doesn't surprise me that Salem or Mater was a primordial, they hold tremendous power, they are world builders after all, but she is the last of her kind." Ozpin said " but hold on, what about Bonum and Malum her offspring surely they can take her place?" Qrow asked. "Both Bonum and Malum are offspring of Mater and have the abilities to craft worlds, but they are not primordial's. Due to her being the last of her kind, Mater produced her "son's " through Asexual means." Ruby said. " great," Qrow said while taking a swig from his flask. " so what does this have to do with the Grimm in any way shape or form?" Glynda asked well, due to the fact that thengrimm are crafted by Malum's Hatred, amd once he launched it into the air, the energy scattered, it will only be a matter of time before a new Salem takes form this time I fear without a host." Ruby said. " great, so we have three years down, and I with the 10 year possibly deadline we got a lot of ground to cover," Qrow said, "yes we do, which is why most of What Team RWBY will and teach is most imperative, understand Ruby you hold the key to humanity, not only in your eyes, but in the next generation." Ozpin said

(Eoc)

Omake

[ Austin Texas: Rooster teeth headquarter's: RT podcast set]

In the room were two people sitting on a couch a game of chess inbetween the two, one of them being, Shannon McCormick and Jen Taylor sat across from eachother, As Jen thought oof her move knowing Shannon was just as crafty as the characters he plays. She made her move, " Go." She said

Shannon though deeply, and calculated, they were at the end game now, one false move could decide the There fate...but there was no openings, this entire game Jen played an effective hit and run campaign, widdling Shannon's forces Down until he was forced to confront her one on one, he sighed as if he wondered if he lost when he relized something. Taking his hand he moved his Bishops to its location. "Check amd mate." He said, Jen looked at the board to search for any flaws but found none, " well played my firend, " Jen said as they shook hands, " You as well I'm sure Monty would be proud," Shannon said,

Unknown to the the moon was just in the right angle to appear shattered as a red rose petal flew across the moon,

Rip Monty oum, keep moving forward.

(Eoc)

Holy crap I'm done, wow, as you can see I'm taking inspiration from a lot of my other fanfics for this project, also just know this isn't the next major project this is just spare time to take up the rest of the extensive Aura wars. So yea we got a long way to go, well tell me in the review what you think of it, enjoy and keep reading -bankerrtx01

also ps this is one of the few chapters I've recently written without a used score, Yea!"


	2. Getting the ball rolling

Rwby graduation pt2

Note the two teams are prounced Rwby ( ruby) and JNR ( junior )

Nora: *screaming crazily in the background*

Ren: but that's not a color."

Me: hey it's the only thing I could think of without separating you,

Jaune: fairs faire I take it seeing as we're hero's were kinda an exception to stand out?

Me: yea. Now it's time for the chapter.

-chapter start-

RWBY/ JNR dorm

Ruby sighed as she came up with her idea of a cruccrulium. She sighed as she got nowhere. "Ugh this is impossible!" Ruby face planted on the desk. "Well you are coming up with the Entire curriculum for a year of classes." Yang said " perhaps you should let some of us lighten the load a bit." Blake said. " how would we start doing that?" Ruby asked. " well break us off into our most important attributes, amd split us off to teach certain days and Lessons." Jaune Said. Ruby thought for a second. "That actually seems workable. Alright, when the first class of ours?" Ruby asked, "tommrow at 7." Blake said "then at this point. It's lights out," Ruby said as they went to bed,

The next day RWBY and JNR minus Ruby stood infront of the classroom with the first class siting Down, people were talking, when everyone was seated Ruby made her preinses known, by striding forward, instantly the room calmed down as Ruby faced the class. " good morning." She said. The class replied, My name is Ruby Rose and behind me is my Team and Sister team we will be teaching you. How to survive in the world, right now I was to get introductions out of the way. So let's just go down the row." Ruby said

A few minutes later everyone was introduced, Ruby clapped her hands, "wounderful now then we are in the classroom for this week only, every other time we will meet, I expect everyone to be in combat attire, I expect you to find a way to do this, your huntsmen and huntresses you should be adaptable, my sister Yang will pass out the only handout amd what is expected of you." Ruby said as people read it some of there eyes popped out seeing the workload, "now you can see on the left hand side." Ruby started "actually my paper Is just a photo of Dicks." A freshmen said " oops sorry I was woundering where that went." Yang said, Ruby facepalmed. " Does anyone else have a bad paper?" Ruby asked. After no response Ruby countuned, "now as I was saying-." Ruby was I stopped again by the same freshmen. "Sorry again, but this paper is just covered in black ink." He said "oops, sorry Ruby." Yang apologized. " GOD DAMN IT YANG!" Ruby roared making Yang flinch,

Everyone froze at the reaction, "now where was I." Ruby saod before noticing the freshmen didn't have a paper. So Ruby gave him hers and was done with it, fortunately she memorized it. "Now then left hand side is the difference techniques we will be covering, followed in the right side by a brief description, length of course, how testing and teaching will be judged, and the amount of credits." Ruby said. " as you can see for the freshmen course goes over the year length which is because this is going to be will all of us for the next four years, the later years will have less because we have less time with them. But we are off topic, for your homework your to read this packet, you don't need to memorize it but It would be preferred." Ruby said.

Everyone nodded and started to scan the paper, "well that's all I wanted to get through for now, does anyone have anything to add?" Ruby asked her team. Everyone shook there head. " alright then class dismissed." Ruby said as everyone got up and left.

Ruby sighed and sat in a chair. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Ruby said " well that seemed quite easy." Yang said until she caught Ruby's glaire " oh." She said. " yea oh." Ruby said. " lay off her Ruby your sister has had it rough." Surprising it wasn't Blake who would normally bale Yang out but Weiss. Ruby sighed. "yea I know," she said.

[ flashback: post battle ( Dragon contetinant?/ final battlefield )

Mater, looked at Malum and Borum, as they sat in piece. "So what do we do now?" Mater asked. "Now we live as a family, but...out of the presence of these mortals." Borum said as he outstretched a hand and created a portal to another realm where they could live in peace. " as a family...I like that." Mater said as the three vanished.

And out from where they previously stood the dark entity of Malum's Hatrid rose up and screamed, as a black oozeing claw, " _I...am new!"_ The dark voice said. As Grimm crowded around them and bowed to there allegiance.

( now)

In the ruins of Salem's cathedral. The dark Entity sat in Salem's old broken throne. As a Beowolf walked in and bowed. " _Master...what do you seek?"_ He said in a ominous hiss. " _what I seek is the destruction of all of humanity, and its creation's, however...just because I want it, doesn't mean I'm not, patients, I am smart, I am new, and I am ever growing. Send in a few of the weaker packs to human outer settlements, test there combative skills, and return to me,"_ the entity said

" _your command...Master."_ the Beowolf bowed and walked out, the entity rolled its wrist, 'I wonder just what powers I hold?' They thought, as they looked forward and saw a seer Grimm floating towards her, " _Ah my... Salem's eyes and ears."_ The entity said as the seer froze and showed the Entity a picture of Atlas being rebuilt, Beacon shining bright with Ocsar/ Ozpin. looking out the window, Atlas military's repealing a large force of Grimm, amd Haven was...well Haven, " _interesting."_ The entity said as the visions stopped and the entity looked at its own reflection, revealing a Blacken version of Salem and a constant mist around her, " _my power is complete."_ The entity said " _leave."_ They waved there hand and the seer left the room. With a bang.

( Beacon Academy: Team Rwby+ JNR's staff dorm)

Ruby sat at her desk reading an old tomb. From Ozpin's books of Silver eyed Warriors.

She looked at the three books around her feet. Ruby looked to see. A manuscript of actual missions, and points of instrest, one of which was fairly close, an extended library, and looked to see, how many silver eyes warrior's were unaccounted for. Unfortunately, not many were, Ruby sighed and shut the book, "Damn."

( Vale councle meeting room)

" what the hell is Ozpin doing?" The first member said slamming his fist on the desk. " Salem is no longer a threat but yet he still requests More and more huntsman. Dispite the fact previously before the fall of beacon, he was requesting Less and less huntsmen." He said. "he's just a kid, I feel he's not capable of handling the entirety of Vale. Reincarnation or not." A second member said. "But if we are to boot out Ozpin who are we to put in his place, we someone's can command and keep in control, but yet a hero to the people." The third councilor said, "I think we only have one option available." The first member said as they tapped the desk and the file of Ruby Rose popped up, " Alright ensure of her new role, and get us within direct contact with her," the second member said. As they logged off.

In the room, the councilor took off his cover to reveal it to be Qrow Branwen. He sighed as he stepped out and Ozpin sipped his coffee. " it apperes the council's new idea is to replace you with Ruby." Qrow said " then we have a contengincy plan as well." Ozpin Said smugly, "What do we do?" Qrow asked, as he looked to Oscar. "ensure it." He said, " really?" Qrow asked, " Ruby Rose is everything we need she's independent, she's capable, and she the hero to the people. She will make a fine headmistress for beacon." Oscar said ' _yes she will.'_ Ozpin replies.

"So Oz...should we tell her?" Qrow asked. "no. Telling her will make it seem as if we are trying to sway her away from her choice, and independence. The opposite that we want, she may agree to some of the council's opinions, some she may not. But she has to make those decisions on her own," Oscar said ' _couldn't have said it better myself.'_ Ozpin Said,

Qrow nodded "alright then...what do we do, or more or less, what do I do?" Qrow asked however Oscar smiled. "Be an uncle." He said Qrow sighed "fuck you and your crypticness."he said as he headed for the elevator, However Oscar turned, "I wasn't being cryptic." Qrow stopped amd turned around and gaped at him, however the elevator dinged first making Qrow automatically walk in, and the door shut Qrows jaw still on the floor.

' _you enjoyed that a bit too much didn't you.'_ Ozpin Said, " What do you think?" Oscar chuckled, as he turned back to the window,

( with Qrow)

Qrow exited the elevator mumbling to himself. " god damn Ozpin, Be an Uncle ha! What do you expect from me I'm supposed to be the cool type, Lee's is more you know." He said as he shook his flask unaware of where he was going he bumped into Goodwitch, and knocked the flask out of his hands, "Aw shit!" He cursed. " Hey watch where your-! Oh um Ms Goodwitch-um Glynda." Qrow said as he struggled to find his words 'damn it! shit I was caught off guard now I'm a bubbling mess.' He thought,

Glynda looked up to see Qrow nervous. Not able to recall him ever like this she decided she was going to have some fun. " oh Qrow what brings you here? The only thing here is storage rooms and Ozpins office-" Glynda gasped "were you going to reply to teach again?" Qrow jumped back and sputtered. "What no! Are you crazy? me teaching these tykes? I'd rather not." Qrow Said " oh really why not, I'm sure you would be good at it. I mean Ruby came out well...or are you scaired?" Glynda asked leaning in, now normally Qrow would just laugh her off and walk away if he wasn't so off kilter, but instead. " Scaried! Ha I can take on anything you throw at me!" Qrow said ' hook line and sinker.' Glynda thought with a smile. "Okay." Glynda said as she walked towards the elevator. 'wait what just happened?' Qrow thought, he went to pick up his flask to see the major dent in it, "fuck." He said as he saw the spilled content's and noticed the flask was ruptured. "That was my favorite flask too." Qrow Said as he walked off.

( Ruby)

In her dorm Ruby was on her stomach reading a weapon catalogue, while underneath it was what she had planned out for the class.

Blake and Ren: Stealth, espionage and info gathering,

Nora: Aura enhancement.

Yang: Medical application in field,

Weiss: Dust application,

Jaune: Using provides info for the best effect, ( no way to scrunch that down)

Ruby: Weapons, the tools of the trade. Your lifeline: the cause of death and savor of light and how to maintain them- featuring Ruby Rose.

Yea not much on the description but hey what gives she did both, besides this magazine was way to good to pass up,

( Ozpin's office)

Oscar heard the door open and found Glynda Goodwitch standing there. "Glynda...what can I help you with?" Oscar asked. "I...would like to have a day off." Glynda said Oscar raised an eyebrow. " a...day off Glynda...this is quite unnatural, you've been here for one of the longest times and In that time I'm not sure you've ever requested a day off." Oscar said "one of the main reason's I'm asking for it, now." Glynda said, "but this is so sudden I'm not sure I can call in a suitable Replacement in time." Oscar said "oh I'm sure you can find someone, I'm pretty sure you were talking to a good candidate." Glynda muttered

Oscar raised his eyebrow again, 'qrow teaching? This I got to see.' Oscar thought, as he let out a laugh, one day, request granted, but I hope to see you here the next day, oh and inform Qrow of his newest job." Oscar said ' _I'm not sure that allowing Glynda the day off willy nelly and giving Qrow the replacement is a good idea.'_ Ozpin Said ' oh what can go wrong her class is now supplentalry and we will be watching the whole time.' Oscar thought, " _hmm good point"_ Ozpin Said as he faded into the back of Oscars mind,

(Eoc) oh hehe shinginagins are to come, next chapter First lessons, see you guys soon, keep reading Bankerrtx01.


	3. D- For a friend-Lost ways Refound?

Rwby graduation. Lost ways...refound?

Hello everyone welcome to Rwby graduation! Yea!... Sorry for the half assed yea it's just well shit, *sigh* okay there's no easy way to explain this so I'm just go to say it quick and easy

 **I Dedicate this chapter**

 **To a firend, family and all around a good person. keep living no matter what your body says otherwise. People around you will appreciate it, even if we don't act like it.**

 **Best of luck Ellia.**

—

 **Note: Ellia my firend has lupus so in simple terms her body is trying to eat itself...yum! So yea kinda worried, I'm just writing so I don't happen to break down in grief! I'm not crying YOUR CRYING!**

Phew now with that out of the way a more...chapter related note

Note: team LIGT ( Light) is a team comprised of Lewis Bright, Ivy Fern, Golis Glitzy, and Trident Shine. And will be used to shortly convey Class in Beacon, here is there combat outfits and what they look like,

Lewis Bright: White Plate armor ( think Griffith's Band of the Hawk armor, but no cape and the arm planes look like feathers, his weapon is a Broad Sword,

Ivy Fern: shaved head, green and brown combat pants. And black sleeveless T-shirt, her weapon is a Whip that looks like a vine from a tree,

Golis Glitzy: Brown hair, gold bracelet's around fist's and ankles, black Combat pants, and golden sash from his right shoulder down to his left, above a red shirt, his weapon is, Two Brass knuckle's. Plated in gold.

Trident Shine: green Pants which look like scails, orange shirt ( obvious he's a rip off of Aqua man. Blond hair included) weapon: Tridiant ( obviously)

Also the full team name of Team Rwby+JNR is called RWBYJNR ( ruby-jounier)

and with the bio's done let's begin.

-chapter start-

( Qrow)

The alarm on a scroll placed on a night stand blaired telling the owner to ' get the fuck out of bed before I assault your ears with my racket more!' Suddenly a hand slammed down and shut off the alarm. " god damn it!" A voice groaned as Qrow Branwen sat up. And sighed, he heaved himself out of bed and Got dressed. ' I can't believe I let Glynda talk me into this," qrow thought as he got outside.

Reaching the arena Qrow stumbled in. ' damn I hate hangovers,' qrow thought as people were talking Qrow sighed and stepped forward getting there attention. " ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!Goodwitch has taken the day off so I'm your -ugh-substitute." Qrow Said as he stumbled, so how many of you are taking Ruby's Class?" Qrow asked everyone raised there hands. " oh right that's now mandatory, my apologies, Alright so then I really don't know how Ms goodwitch run the classes and frankly I really don't care, you two! Yea chatters!" Qrow Said making two people freeze in the back. "Got something to add?" Qrow asked " we were just wondering...if we were going to fight?" The first guy said, " So you want to fight? How about the rest of you?" Qrow asked. As he gave a deep smile some people sweatdropped while others smiled eagerly. And raised there hands, "Alright then, everyone who just raised there hands go get your stuff!" Qrow said, as people left Qrow took out the compacted Harbringer and tossed it in his hands after smerking he put it back on his waist.

" this will be fun to watch." A student said, Qrow looked up to see another student raising his hand. "Yes?" Qrow asked. "Can we record this?" He asked. "I don't see why not." Qrow said as he looked to see a bunch of people taking out there scrolls. As the doors opened and walked in the 4 full teams armed and ready to fight. Qrow made quick observation's of weapons and counter strategy's filled his mind, ' belt of throwing knives. Ranged quick weaves, Bird form best counter however probably very accurate so extra careful' Qrow flicked to another who held a Bat that was also a a bolt action 44. ' heavy hitter and powerful range. Not something to be taken lightly.' Qrow thought as he scanned through all of them as they each stood infront of Qrow,

" so...who do we fight against?" The guy said Qrow took out Harbringer and flicked it down, extending it to full and slamming the blade on the ground making it stand up as Qrow leaned in on it, a few of the students jumped back reading themselves. As others smerked, " now then...just know your all to rush at me at once, amd your not to stop until you run out of aura got it?" Qrow asked

The students looked to each other as the front man said "but ms goodwitch only brings us to red." Qrow shakes his head "kid...do I look like a goodwitch to you?" Qrow queried his eyebrow as he grabbed the hilt. Of Harbringer. "suit yourself." The kid said. As they linked there scrolls Qrow noticed the kids name was Ash Grey. He had a Duel one handed swords, and no gun function. ' he's going to rush and hope his friends and allies cover him with fire, that will be his first mistake and the first lesson.' Qrow thought. He looked to the crowd. "You can start recording now." He said as everyone in the stands pressed the record buttion on there scrolls.

Qrow smerked at the 16 Huntsman/ huntresses in training ( 4 HiT teams ) as predicted Ash rushed him first like winter, however unlike winter and more like Tyrian, he committed and pyched Qrow out as he went for a feint in 4 with his left and snapped up to 5 with the other , ( lunge to heart, snap to head with "free" hand) Qrow use to dealing with people who don't play by the rules did what he always did, improvise, he seeing the half hearted attempt to 4 he dealt with the more important threat to his head, he brought up Harbringer up to parry 5 before tightening his grip on the handle and dragging the blade down to parry 4

After this Qrow kicked Ash back, he used his swords to stop him from going ring out. " Cyan, Clover, Bark, Aburen, Crystal, Gold! Go after him keep him on edge!" Ash yelled as the other Huntsmen/ Huntresses charged, 7 or so going right at Qrow while the others stayed back and formed a defensive perminiter around Qrow keeping him in the one location, Ash smerked.

As Qrow, awaited the contact of the heavy hitters, at the last second he flipped back and transformed into bird and flew off. " HIT HIM NOW!" Ash yelled, as another student threw sevral daggers at him ' damn I knew something was off here.' Qrow Said as he was clipped in the wing sending him crashing down, he transformed back into human form and dragged his Sword into the wall unfortunately his semblance activated at the worst time as he dislocated his arm forcing him to let go of his weapon, "aw shit." He cursed, as he looked to see the others charging, Qrow looked to the dagger in his shoulder he sighed as he yanked it out 'well better than nothing.' He thought, as the first guy Cyan reached him, ( the one with the Bat)

he swung, as Qrow limboed under the strike and bashed the guy in the head with the butt of the dagger, " Gah!" The student cried out as blood began to pool at the gash, Qrow was distracted as a second dagger flew past his face from the guy who tossed the first,

As a guy charged with a mace at him. Qrow rolled under the strike stood up and used the momentum to boost the throw as he let go of the dagger making it bash the original owner in the head sending him stumbling out of the field, but to The students credit Ash did try to catch him. Qrow smerked. When suddenly he was hit in the back by the mace. ' fuck!' Qrow cursed as he snapped a look of anger at the student, which for the second faltered under his anger,

Unfortunately that was all was needed for Qrow to sock him and take the mace, as Ash commanded the others to charge and the ranged fighters to try to disarm Him, ' well that's a strategy I know too well Ruby really has an effect on them' qrow smerked,

As the first guy with a heavy claymore appered and went for a two handed swing, at Qrows 4 disarming him as the Mace it flew and smacked a charging student knocking him out, as the student with the claymore countune to use the momentum he spun in a 360 and swung to 5 (over head)

, unfortunately the speed was slow enough for Qrow to read the attack and jump out of the way, into a roll. However as he stood up and ran he was hit in the head by The student with the bat, qrow shook his head snapping him out of his daze. He glaired. And looked around. ' they got me outnumbered. I have to get my weapon or else I'm done for,' qrow thought as he ran to the wall amd vaulted over a student and used another as a spring board, Ash snapped. "ANGELICA KEEP HIM FROM HIS WEAPON!" The huntress aimed her gun at Qrow and fired as he was inches from his weapon, unfortunately a bullet rang and blew a clean hole into his hand,

" Gah!" Qrow yelled at his bleeding hand, "what the fuck was that!? Anti-aura rounds?!" Qrow yelled, " Professor Rose said we should use every advantage we can in a fight, it doesn't care if it's dirty or not. A fight for survival is a fight for survival." Ash said. Qrow huffed "well played kid, remind me to Kick Ruby's ass, later." Qrow noted as he charged at the student's.

The ranged members fired a volley however Qrow rolled and transformed, extending his jump until he landed on Ash amd changed back sending him to the ground Qrow heaved him up locking him into a headlock, the other students aimed there weapons at him, Qrow looked around looking for a way to press his advantage however nothing came, when suddenly he heard a click from behind Qrow turned around to see a guy with an old white fang pistol aimed at him, Qrow went to bash him in, but Ash kicked a leg out from under him knocking him to his knees as the guy with the pistol descended on him.

Qrow grabbed the weapon and kicked the guy's legs out under him as well and threw him to the ground, as Qrow took the pistol, and aimed it at Ash, who scoffed, "what's that supposed to do?" He asked as Qrow revealed his secret a stolen Anti Aura bullet from the belt of Angelica, he flicked the bulllet in the air and emptied the pistol as the round fell into the ejection chamber and Qrow clicked the safety off, and aime it at Ash, "what's that supposed to do you only have one shot!" Ash said " one shot is all I need." qrow said as he fired, "GAH!" Ash yelled as his left wrist bled making him drop the sword making it go flying. Qrow ran forward, "Noo!" Ash snapped as other Huntsman tried to intervene, Qrow jumprolled over the attack and grabbed the sword as he looked back he tossed it to the wall and stuck it straight in, As Qrow jumped and landed feet first on the wall he launched off the wall and right onto the hilt of the sword, pushing his aura Into it Qrow forced the blade straight sending him straight up grabbing Harbringer, as he grabbed it from the wall and landed.

However for some reason his semblance really hated him today as he. Landed off and sprained his right ankle "fuck!" Qrow cursed as he stood up and rolled said ankle. He snapped up just in time to see Ash with the single blade swing at him as Qrow landed on his back and flipped backwards making the attack miss, as he tightened his grip on the blade but the big hole in his hand made it hurt so he was unable to use his dominant hand, 'damn' Qrow cursed his luck ( and semblance while on the topic) for being out in this position.

"Alright then no more holding back." Qrow Said, as he pulled the trigger on his Sword and shifted it into Scythe form, aiming behind him he fired and shit forward ( like Ruby) amd cleaved Into everyone hooking them all at once and flung them into eachother. The only one not hit was Ash who used the time to grab his Second Sword, he charged forward As Qrow looked back he collapsed his scythe back into his sword and jumped as Ash tried to slice off his feet Qrow was in the air flipping and dragged the tip of the sword across the table ground and arched up at Ash's Head, who was just able to lean back enough to dodge it,

Qrow narrowed his eyes, as Ash seemed to circle around him taunting him. Qrow rushed forward. And bounced off a wall and hitting and cracking the stone work before slamming into Ash sending him out. " yep! That's match!" Qrow said. As the 16 students groaned. " now then let's review what happened and what to improve on." Qrow Said as he took a recording and enlargened it.

" first at the beginning you spread out everyone into two lines close combat and range good job." Qrow said as Ash nodded. However that was also your biggest weakness, you charged being a leader and rallying your troops into battle is important, however, you don't need to fight and command on your own, where there the other 3 Leaders?" Qrow asked as 3 students raised there hands, Qrow shook his head, "disappointing, you should never let someone else lead your team, only You know all of yours teams Strength's and weaknesses, letting someone else lead your team will only get them killed. Weither it be a military commander...or...otherwise." Qrow said with a deep breath.

" now then that wasn't your only mistake, but it was a major one, the praise I will give you is Keeping me from my weapon." Qrow said as he tapped the compact form of Harbringer. Which brings me to the major downfall of the match, you clumped together to tightly, allowing me to reach my weapon, and after that, allowed me to cleave you all out in one swing with my scythe," Qrow said everyone nodded, "how many of you have had Ruby today?" Qrow asked, two teams raised there hands, " Okay fine I'll talk to Ruby to bring this us tomorrow. The rest of you I would Show Ruby the Video and ask her to get you to improve." Qrow said, everyone nodded as the bell rang, Get out of here!" Qrow said.

Lewis, and the rest of Team LIGT stepped out following there Leader out, "well that was an eye opener." Golis Said. "Yea...what do we have next?" Ivy asked, "Peter Port Grimm studies." Lewis said everyone groaned. "and after that we have Rwby." He said "do we know where is class is?" Golis asked, "it's still in the classroom." Lewis said "that's halfway across campus, we won't have time to change again," Trident Said "well Ruby said she wanted us armed and ready at all times, I guess it won't be that bad," Ivy said, with a shrug, as they walked off,

( Port's classroom)

Port looked at the group around him as students poured in, Port nodded at the timely fashion they showed up at. He looked through today's notes and looked up. " TEAM LIGT!" Port boomed making the four freeze, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked standing up. "sir?" Lewis asked " your wearing your Combat attire, what is the meaning of this I thought it was clear that all students are to wear the Students uniform when on campus?" He said, "we have, Team RWBY's class after this and at this point here we can't make it across campus and stop to change," Lewis said, Port nodded "alright fine." Port Said as he walked away,

The team sat down, and classes began. Port stood infront of everyone, " now class in today's day in age Being a huntsmen isn't what is use to be, it was dangerous, it was cruel and it was more of a hazard than not, please remember this was before the death of Salem. I will show you what it was like back then as it was my short Time with Team RWBY. After the recent death of Salem,

[ flashback]

" _now at this point Us graduation huntsmen had heard the news of Salem's death, and went to give those who were apart of the victors a pat on the back, with me was Glynda. And Bart Oobleck. As we came to give Tai-Yang both Ruby Rose and Yang Xio Long's father a hug, we got to there house and opend it up to find Tai not there but Ruby and Yang."_ Port said

" oh Ms Rose, Ms Xio long, what are you doing here?" Pete asked, "um we live here right?" Yang asked shortly. As she switched the Channel, Ruby lowered her magazine. "Yang rude." Ruby said, "sorry," Yang said Half heartily, with a rolling of her eyes. "I was just wondering where your father was have you seen him?" Port asked. Ruby sighed, as she reached down and picked up Zwei, "unfortunately no we got here and it was like this.p, heck even the door was open." Yang said as she tossed the remote on the table and leaned back on the couch and put her good arm behind her head,

"hmm most unusual, Tai-Yang would never be so...off as a huntsmen he would usually lock the door before he went off on a mission," Oobleck said. "Wait do you think Dad's missing?" Ruby asked, "what other option is there?" Glynda asked, "um maybe I ran out to the store, for a quick fix for supper and forgot to pull the door fully closed." Tai-Yang said as he walked in with paper bags full of food. " hey dad!" Ruby said as she went back to reading. "And how are my girls doing?" Tai asked, "Okay I guess." Yang shrugged. When suddenly a loud roar was heard from the forest. " What was that?" Oobleck asked "just a few Grimm there's a small pack living in the forests nothing to worry about." Tai-Yang said. When a loud stomp was heard and shook the house.

" that on the other hand. May be worrisome." Tai said as they all ran outside to see a Goliath. Standing over the house. " holy shit!" Yang gasped " if this Grimm stays any longer it will wipe the island of life!" Port said "I can stun it but you guys have to be the ones to kill it!" Ruby said. "do what you must." Glynda said as they rushed forward. Ruby stayed back and charged up the power in her eyes.

The Goliath roared amd from the sky, Sevral Giant nevermores flew down and shot Feathers at the 6 Huntsmen and huntresses and "unofficial" huntresses. Oobleck used his thermos and jumped high into the air and blasted the Goliath with fire, as Port went under neath it and cut up the legs with the blunderbuss Axe!

Glynda flicked her riding crop and slowly rose from the ground making a pillar of Dirt, next to her was Yang Xio Long. " YANG YOUR ARM!" Tai called "IM FINE! Watch over Ruby!" Yang said as she stood ready, a nevermore tried to eat her As Yang jumped up and landed on the beak making it hit the platform as Yang landed on the birds back she nearly fell off and had to grab onto the feathers unfortunately without her second hand she was unable to finish it off.

"UM A LITTLE HELP HERE!?" Yang called as the giant bird tried to kick her off.

Ruby finished charging up power and looked to see her blond bimbo of a sister in a nevermore Rodeo. "Dumb idiot." Ruby said "DAD LOOK AFTER THE GIOIATH KEEP IT FROM GETTING CLOSER.!" She saod "on it!" Tai said as he ran off Ruby ran back into the house.

Ruby got into the rooms and grabbed Yangs prosthetics arm, and ran outside.

When she got out she saw Glynda holding Down 3 nevermore's stabling the one Yang was on once she was standing she pulled back her fist and slammed it down firing at the nevermore, as she killed the Grimm she let gravity take over,

Yang closed her eyes and felt the wind on her back, The Adventure and fell all that happened as the adrenaline slowly faded. "YANG!" A voice called Yang opend her eyes and looked to see Ruby holding her second arm. "RUBY!" Yang called as she waved it. " HERE IT COMES!" Ruby yelled as she reached her arm back and charged her semblance and threw the Hand like a spear.

As it flew straight Yang reached out to grab it, unfortunately, she underestimated Her sisters thowing power as it slipped right by and broke the sound barrier. As it slammed into the neck of the Goliath and killed it in one shot.

The elefiant fell down headless and started to disappear, Ruby looked shocked " woah." She gasped,

" _I think we all learned something that day..."_ Port Said.

[Flashback End]

"that was the time I was both the most proud...and the most terrified I have ever been," Port Said. "So that was it?" A student asked, " well no after the commander was taken down it was just like a normal Grimm hunt which with Ruby's eyes made it easy." Port said, "now with that delt with, I think it's times for you to go." Port Said as the bell rang.

Team LIGT headed to the classroom they were shocked to be the first ones there, they opend the door and were even more shocked to see Ruby and Yang locked into Hand to hand Combat holding there hands tougher like playing Mercy ( I'm sure your awaire of that game) , Ruby kicked Yang away making her redouble as Ruby vanished and appered behind her and locked the scythe under Yangs neck "concede." Ruby said coldly, when gambol shroud was at the base of Ruby's neck "will you?" Blake asked "...no." Ruby said " so be it." Blake said as she plunged the weapon across Ruby's neck beheading her, only for the head to burst into petals. Blake winced as the smell of Roses assulted her nose burning her sinuses, Blake was to focused on that She couldn't react even with her fanus senses when Ruby came up behind her and swung at her, only for her hand to be Incased in ice. Ruby looked to see Weiss standing with her eyes closed. Ruby looked at her opponent as Weiss flipped Mysternaster into a reverse grip and stabbed it into the ground and out from the glyph came a knight Ruby narrowed her eyes at the priority target. The knight, seeing as it hadn't finished being summoned she had a chance,

Ruby leaned forward and rushed off, only to be caught by the ankle and fall she stabbed the tip of her scythe in the ground and look back to see Ren with a modified Ropedart. Ruby grit her teeth as she fired her gun shooting back towards Ren,

' uh-oh.' Ren thought as he rolled away as Ruby shot past him unfortunately the ropedart, anchored Ruby so she swung back around at him, forcing him to react. The two kept evading but with the rope dart Ruby always stayed in range. Until Nora Came inbetween the two. "SMASH!" Nora cried as she slammed her hammer into Ruby's gut, sending her flying, Ruby looked up, and snarled as Nora, Ren, Jaune, Weiss, Blake and Yang stood before her. Yang thrusted her arms down and reloaded her gauntlet's. " you told us not to go easy on you sis." Yang said, as the Knight Jumped over the 6 and swung down at Ruby, only for her to roll under and swing her scythe up and implale the top of the Knight making it dissolve. Ruby rushed towards Weiss trying to knock out the summomor out of the way, Only for Jaune to Step forward shield up.

Ruby kicked her feet out and landed on Said shield and springborded off firing crescent rose " Blake Ren flank! WEISS SUMMON!" Jaune said " Summon who!?" Weiss called Jaune turned and set a stone glare at her. "The only counter we have." He said. As he turned around. " NORA YANG WITH ME!" Jaune saod as they charged straight at Ruby,

In the air Ruby looked left to see Blake, she looked to the right and saw Ren, Ruby aimed up and fired causing the two ninja Huntsmen/ huntresses to smack into eachother Ruby landed and rushed forward toward the two, " Blake Ren cover Weiss!" Jaune snapped knowing they couldn't get close. So they would have to assist by range,

Ren and Blake stood by Weiss on either side and kept there guns trained on Ruby, as She tried to beat Jaune but his shield was to much in the way, Ruby tried everything, disarming him, Leg sweep, bash back. Even range, Jaune's shield was immovable, Ruby snapped left to see Nora coming down, amd got an idea Ruby ran forward and landed on the shield clinging on both side's with her hands and feet. Jaune had to Lean back to Counter Ruby's extra weight in his shield, As Nora amd Yang swung at Ruby, '3...2...1...!' Ruby after counting to zero laughed off the shield making the massive hammer hit the shield, the explosive fist followed afterward.

*Crack* Jaune Jumped back and nursed his broken arm. "Son of a-!" Jaune cursed. "Shit sorry Leader!" Nora said, "it's fine we can work througth this we've been in worse." Jaune said as a bright light shined from behind the three near Weiss. "It looks like she's done, Nora Yang break off and cover Weiss!" Jaune said The two nodded as they ran off. Ruby went to intercept them when Jaunes bastard shield hit her in the face, "oh no, your staying here Red,"

" you think you can defeat me on your own Arc!?" Ruby hissed, "me no...however we do know someone who can." Jaune said as he looked back, Ruby followed the trail and her eyes widened with a gasp. Kneeling infront of Weiss blue and white, as a summoned monster of hers, Was Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha looked up with piercing blue eyes and grabbed her summoned versions of Miló and Akoúō* ( A/n know on the wiki the line above the o is supposed to be under but this is the best I could do.) And sprinted forward, Pyrrha shifted Miló into Rifle form to distract Ruby while gaining distance. When she was within 5 meters or so, she slammeed her Right foot down and lunged forward using her spin she flipped around 360 and launched Akoúo backhanded towards Ruby as Pyrrha shifted Miló Into Xiphos for close quarters in the air. Ruby Limboed under the shield, and shot Forward towards Pyrrha Gritting her teeth At Pyrrha, as the two clashed weapons Pyrrha shifted Miló from Xiphos mode to Javlin to counter Crescent Roses extra length.

While this was happening Jaune flanked around and charged At Ruby from behind, going for a shield bash, But Ruby caught his movement out of the corner of her eye and fired a shot as Jaunes chest sending him into a wall. "JAUNE!" Pyrrha screamed as she forced Ruby back and ran to him. Ruby started to get up,

" your not Pyrrha Nikos. You a copy, an Imposter! Ruby growled and clinched her fists, and roared, "HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE HER MEMORY!?" She roared her Eyes gaining a silver flame behind them, Pyrrha stumbled back not sure how to react to the pure unadulterated rage Set in by Ruby Rose. As she blasted forward.

" LOOK OUT!" Jaune said as he pushed Pyrrha down she fell but covered herself into a roll as Jaune rolled the other way just in time as Ruby cut right where Pyrrha was standing, and broke the sound barrier leaving a sharp indent on the side of the wall. By just the air pressure of the scythe. Pyrrha for one of the first times on the battle felt fear. She steeled her emotions and shifted Miló into Rifle form and shot at Ruby, however Ruby's great speed allowed her to pick off Pyrrha bullets like hanging raindrops, Pyrrha looked over to see her shield on the ground, she used her semblance to grab it, but instead of it flying into her hand, the shield just shattered and reformed instantly into said hand. ' oh cool' Pyrrha Said, as she grinned fiercely at Ruby. Who Jaune was keeping occupied, if weakly. Pyrrha now armed and ready shifted Miló to javlin form and ran, gaining half the distance in 3 seconds Pyrrha threw Akoúo and Jumped landing on it, and jumping off, in the air she pulled back Miló amd decended on Ruby's location.

Ruby looked up in time as Pyrrha extended her weapon out and went to hit her she felt the restance of the body..before she only felt air. Pyrrha looked around and saw her within a Storm of Rose petals, Pyrrha grunted as she returned her shield to her and stood on it, before she launched off of the eye of the storm,

However Ruby was waiting, as she cocked Crescent Rose, amd aimed it at Pyrrha exposed Figure, and fired. Hearing the crack Pyrrha looked to see the bullet rushing right to her face, Only for Jaune to jump up and stop it. Jaune grit his teeth as he was sent flying, into the wall,

With Weiss, on the ground she was Sweating hard, most didn't know this but summoning creatures of grim to Aid and fight was different than that of actual thinking humans, Weisses semblance has grown strong enough that she could summon anything she wanted so long as she had the memory of the thing she fought however not killing it, makes it so that Weiss has to take all commands to the Summoned figures, where she could stand and defend herself slightly if she was summoning, a normal Grimm to aid, Humans like Pyrrha. Needed all her focus,

With the others Blake put a damn cloth on her forehead allowing it to soak up the sweat. " I don't know how much she can handle the form." Blake said "Weiss will be fine." Yang said. "She has to be." She muttered as she looked to the battle.

Pyrrha landed in a hero pose with Xiphos Miló and looked at Ruby as she held her weapon behind her ready to launch forward. Pyrrha blasted forward and changed her weapon int javlin, and flung it forward as Ruby shit twice and was nose to nose with Pyrrha, however Pyrrha Nikos being the women she was prepared for this and Stamping on the ground she shot over Ruby and jabbed Her twice in the back, sending her to the ground Ruby snapped a look back to see Pyrrha above her with Miló in Xiphos form descending onto her. Ruby kicked her leg out sending Pyrrha spiraling down as she attempted to save herself, Pyrrha looked up to see Ruby holding Akoúo above her amd swinging down to bash it on her head. However once contact hit the shield faded amd reappeared on her arm as she stood up and clobbered Ruby with her fist, Ruby looked up and backlfipped away from sevral forced shots from Pyrrha, she used her semblance to keep Pyrrha guessing so she wouldn't get picked off, as She tried to line up her sight

Ruby did the same thing, however she had the advantage as Pyrrha was standing still meaning Ruby just had to keep her movement level, Ruby shifted and ran the other way. ' got ya!' Ruby snapped as she stopped and lanunched forward firing a single shot at Pyrrha. Filled with An Unknown compound of Red dust, looking as if it was rough cut diamonds, and not power,

As the shot flew forward Pyrrha stood smerking, waiting.

[ Weiss's mindscape.]

Weiss looked at the battle in a third person view, she knew she had to do something but couldn't, and couldn't think for her life at this point. 'I'm just...I'm so tired.' She thought, when a crack of a gun went off she looked and saw the raw dust crystals. She stood up and yelled " THAT DUMBASS Oh she is really going to get it when I finish this!" Weiss yelled " PYRRHA!"

[ exit mindscape.]

Pyrrha looked at the bullet got closer and closer, she raised her hand and halted the bullet. Ruby was jaw dropped as the summon just used Pyrrha's semblance. "P-p-Pyrrha?" Ruby cried, however Pyrrha set a cold stare at her as she clenched her fist breaching the dust round and setting off the explosive,

The shockwave shattered all the glass in the room as well as the next two rooms over, even some of the ceiling tiles started to shift, everyone stood horrified at the amount of damage Ruby could've caused, "oh shit," Jaune gasped. "R-Ruby?" Yang called, "YANG THIS IS SEROUS Nora Yang, Left and right respectively, " Yang do you have lighting shots?" Jaune asked as Yang waved a belt of yellow shells, "load them up, when Nora is in position unload them into her. Nora once the last Shell is in you Hit Ruby, as hard as you can, " Blake, Ren, work with Pyrrha keep her in a place Nora can hit, we only got one shot at this!" Jaune said, " you acting as if Rubys dangerous." Blake said, Jaune looked sadly to Ruby and Pyrrha glairing at eachother, "She is..." 'and she doesn't even know it' Jaune finished in his own mind, "Move out!" Jaune said, raising his sword. " Jaune what of you?"Ren asked "I need to cover Weiss.." Jaune said. Ren nodded and ran off with Blake,

Pyrrha looked at Ruby with a blank expression, as Ruby's scowl grew deeper, " **DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!** " She roared as she blasted forward. And swung at Pyrrha, even with the extra experience, she was to slow to dodge under Ruby's attack as Ruby disarmed Pyrrha of Miló amd dug deep into her arm. " argh!" Pyrrha cursed.

( with Weiss)

Jaune looked as he noticed Weiss groan " what's happening?" He asked as he heard a scream and saw the cut on Pyrrha's arm, Jaune's eyes widened as he pulls up Weiss's sleeve and sees the exact wound, location and all, ' damn it come on come on,' Jaune said as he gripped his hands together, and started to pump his aura in but only a little, knowing Ruby she laced her blade with an anti aura rub. So he would have to use his aura to jumpstart Weiss's.

( battlefield)

Pyrrha Rolled and raised her shield as the tip of Crescent rose met the summoned metal, and a sound wave bounced off. Ruby landed and was forced to the floor as Ren cut up her back. "grr!" Ruby growled as she stood up and aimed at Ren but Blake wrapped her bow around Ruby's wrist and disarmed her of her weapon, Ruby growled as she was being cornered. And looked for a way out...she couldnt find one. 'So can't go around, best way is through.' Ruby saod as she bolted forward, towards Pyrrha. She pulled her arm back and punched using her semblance to propel the fist shattering Pyrrha's summon into the wind,

Weiss screamed in pain as the connection was broken and passed out " FUCK!" Jaune cursed, he looked back, "Yang Nora NOW!" Jaune said the two heavy hitters looked to each other and nodded as they rushed forward. Yang Fired shots at Nora. And after the last shot hit. Nora jumped into the air. "SMASH!" Nora cried Ruby looked up and saw Nora descending, she was about to try to run when Jaune came up from behind amd pinned her arms behind her pain holding her in place. "GAH NO WHAT!?" Ruby cried as she tried to break the grip.

*Boom!* the entire school shook from the explosion as Nora unleaded all her grenades as she swung her hammer, filling the room with smoke.

Once the smoke cleared Jaune heaved hard his aura shattered On impact and he could feel a bit of a metal taste in his mouth, but that didn't matter because in his arms was a limp Ruby, Ruby Rose had been defeated.

Jaune looked up to see the entire classroom in shock, 'well shit' Jaune thought he cleared his throat. " sorry you had to see that." He said, Ruby woke up and sat upright, " what happened?" She asked

"Ms Rose..." a voice said as her body freeze up. She turned to see Oscar pine standing there "Come with me please." Ozpin's voice said though Oscar's Ruby gulped as Oscar turned and walked away.

Ruby looked to the other 6 " go on and teach. I may not return before class is over." Ruby said as she left

[Ozpins office]

Oscar sat in his chair, " do you want to handle this or should I?" Oscar asked himself ' _Il leave you to it...just don't overdo it, I don't want to read about any scandal's with my students.'_ Ozpins Said chuckleing. "Oz!" Oscar hissed as Ozpin faded from his mind, as Ruby opend the door Oscar was a sputtering mess. "Hello Headmaster." Ruby said, "hello ms Rose...Ruby." Oscar said as he motioned for Ruby to sit down. She did but Ruby jumped up at the first name basis, " oh um Oscar...what can I help you with?" She said "you can tell me what's wrong." Oscar said leaning in. Ruby jumped again. "What-but -hehahaha no silly nothing is wrong." Ruby said. Oscar leveled his head at her, "ms Rose you can cut the antics Ozpin is asleep as but he knew of our relationship, however brief, even if it was nothing more than Deeper friendship." Oscar said with a hint of disgust, " Oscar we both agreed it would be for the best if we didn't have a relationship," Ruby said, Oscar breathed and nodded "apologizes my emotions got the best of me." Oscar said, he waved to the chair, "please sit." He said, Ruby sat down,

"Will you tell me what happened?" Oscar asked Ruby tensed up again. "I don't know what your talking about." Ruby said Oscar sighed. " I really didnt want to force you but after what I just saw I have figured you maybe a risk to the student's for you to teach them." Oscar said " What but!?" Ruby called but Oscar raised his hand, to stop her, "I said it maybe a possibly to let you go. But I'm allowing you to prove me wrong." Oscar said "so what happened?" He asked

" I know Qrow told you about Pyrrha's death and my awaking of my silver eyes, Looking at Weisses Summon I could tell, that wasn't Pyrrha, and it was a disgrace to her memory, and I...I don't know what came over me." Ruby said. " that's quite alright Ms Rose." Oscar said, as he calmed her suddenly a flash on the desk was seen as Oscar pressed the buttion. " yes go ahead." Oscar said "this is Professor Goodwitch I'm returning to beacon." She said "ah Glynda I wasnt expecting you for well, it's nearly lunch, now." Oscar said, " other priorities got in the way, I think You should inform Ms Rose a Silver Eyed Warrior is is my coustedy." She said. "Do you happen to be injured?" Ruby asked. "negative that's the weird thing," Glynda said

[ flashback...beach]

Glynda goodwitch sat on the beach chair, relaxing, as she drank a martini. When suddenly a shadow hung over forcing Glynda to look over, "I'm sorry can I help you?" She asked to see a kid not even 12 yet with a massive brown cloak swaying around. "help...me..."he said as he pitched forward. Glynda caught him and grabbed a briefest look at his eyes and recognized the color.

[end flashback]

Ruby held her head in her hands, "most interesting. And you are sure of it." She asked positive." Glynda said when suddenly a boom was picked up and lights started to flash, "oh what the hell!" Glynda said "Glynda what's happening?" Oscar asked "I got a few Grimm on my tail I'm going to try to lose them before I get over the city, Oscar was about to nod. But Ruby stepped forward. "negative Glynda Retun to beacon." She said "but ms Rose!?" She asked. "you have a Silver eye warrior on board, that's the reason the Grimm are attacking you. Return to Beacon and we will hold off the Grimm." Ruby said. Oscar was shocked but then relized what was at stake, "Ozpin?" Glynda asked " you have your orders ms goodwitch." Oscar said, Glynda nodded and logged off,

As the bullhead flew over the borders of Vale the tailing nevermores entired the city causing the alarm to sound, people ran in panic, causing more and more Grimm to be attracted.

Oscar looked out at beacon and the reports, " the grim threat has just been boosted to level 5." Oscar said Ruby stood up. " it won't go any higher." Ruby said as she walked to the elevator to join her team. ' _follow her.'_ Ozpin Said " What?" Oscar asked ' _this will be* cough* the last time we see her,'_ Ozpin Said Oscar narrowed his eyes and grabbed his cane.

( with Ruby)

Ruby ran out to the courtyard with the rest of the School behind her as she saw Glynda's bullhead approaching beacon, " Ruby what is that?" Yang asked. "Goodwitch's bullhead." Ruby said " PROFESSOR GOODWITCH IS IN THERE!?" Yang called as she ran forward. But was held back by Ruby, "we have a more important job to do. We need to clear out Vale." Ruby said "Qrow!" Ruby called her uncle looked up. Help Glynda to safety along with the rest of the staff, then join us in vale!" Ruby said Qrow nodded. As Ruby turned to the students behind her, "listen you all joined beacon for different reasons but your here with one goal in mind! The city of Vale needs us! It's time to prove to them the huntsmen are there protectors!" Ruby said, everyone cheered, "EVERYONE MOVE OUT, TEAM RWBY JNR WITH ME!" Ruby said as she hopped on a bullhead and flew off.

The fleet of bullheads shot off of the school and towards the city, as the nevermores saw fleet approaching some moved in the flight path and crashed into them causing them to explode, Ruby looked sadly as at least 2 heaps of bullhead's fell down into the water. Ruby was at least thankful that Heavy rescues bulkheads flew down to grab the survivors, Ruby however didn't have time to dwell as they reached over the city of Vale.

[ Salem's previous Cathreadreal]

The dark entity watched the attack of the city of Vale, through a seer, he twisted his hands together and a dark grin shaped his face,

(vale)

The bullheads flew over Vale square and saw the attack, Beowolf's, Ursi, Creeps, Heck even bigger Grimm's such as Griffons and Deathstakers, Ruby saw the amount of Grimm and narrowed her eyes as she began to order the attack, " TEAM RWBYJNR ( Rubyjr) Go to ground and give the other pilots a safe Drop point!" There Leader ordered "GOT IT!"Nora called peeping her hammer, Yang slammed her fists toghter. " Blake eyes in the sky!"Ruby said to the cat ninja. Who nodded. And headed to the cockpit. " Jaune assist and lead the other less experienced huntsmen!" Ruby said jaune nodded. " Weiss I need you to stay Mobil up here and pit off slash mark priority targets." Ruby said. "Snipers aid got it." Weiss nodded. Ruby flipped her hood up and turned to the pilot. "PILOT FLY US TO ALT LEVEL 450 for drop of above the square!" Ruby ordered, "madam at that hight you think you can land that!?" She asked. " I'm not jumping." Ruby muttered as the bullhead's flew around for another pass.

[ beacon courtyard]

On the courtyard the teachers were firing at the wave of nevermores circling th school. As The leader in pursuit of the Bullhead fired a barrage of feathers and blew off a engin. Inside Glynda grit her teeth as she throttled the control and landed the bullhead on the main road before bellyside up, Glynda panted, as She got out and carried the boy, she met the wall of teachers of Port, Oobleck, Qrow standing guard, " Take the kid to the infermary." Qrow said "you sure?" Glynda asked as Qrow flicked his sword down and changed it into a shotgun. " we can hold them off until you get back." Qrow said. Glynda nodded and ran inside, The nevermore screeched as it called in more friends including griffons and Even a Dragon.

( Vale)

"Alright we're reaching drop off point 15 seconds!" The pilot said. As the reached the drop off, " GO NOW!" Ruby said as Nora and Yang jumped out. They both hit the ground on opposite sides of the stage creating a shockwave blowing back and killing a few Grimm enough that Ruby only had to pick off a few stragglers, "Call in the second wave the square is clear replete the square is clear!" Ruby said as seven bullheads flew over head and dropped off students and started to flood the square before heading off to pick up more at the school.

[ Clock tower]

Oscar stood upright at the apparince of the Dragon Grimm. 'no!' Oscar thought, he looked deep and foun Ozpin still asleep steeling himself he picked up his cane and headed down,

In the courtyard the nevermores flew around firing at the teachers who returned fire, the dragon Grimm roared but was unable to do anything as he was useless, he couldn't spawn any Grimm, he grew tired of waiting and did one fly by passing over and spawning sevral Grimm on the teachers flank, Qrow looked to the left to see the incoming wave of beowolfs "shit!"qrow cures as he turned on a dime and targeted the invasion, fortunly sevral more teacher aids jumped in and assisted Qrow allowing him to fight the nevermore, well about to as it headed off into the city, Qrow scowled, as Glynda came back and grabbed it out of the air and smelling him into the Mountain making it drop into the water and drown, Qrow whistled. "Damn brutal as always Glynda." He said as the dragon roared. Blowing Qrow back who slammed his sword on the ground to stop himself. " what do we do with this fella?" He asked

" leave that to me." A voice said everyone looked back to see Oscar with his eyes closed, he snapped them open and his irises changed to a golden tint. His left hand held his cane in his right his pointer and middle finger were toghter as a green flame ignited, he dragged his hand across the body leaving a trail of green flame to fade, as he quickly snapped his hand up and back down to the other side back up to an arms length across the body and back down to the start to create a pentagram. Oscar drew his hand back as if lotching an arrow and thrusted forward poking the two fingers past the middle pentagon shape sending the star forward and bisecting the Dragon into many small parts. ' _you know you didn't have to really do that.'_ Ozpins Said Oscar looked to the city " do you feel that?" Oscar asked ' _yes.'_ Ozpin Said "the more time we waist here the more life's will die In Vale I will not have that." Oscar said mentally as he feel forward but used his cane to stop himself. "I think your right...this maybe the last time I get to speak to ms Rose." He said panting, he forced himself up, as Glynda came up from behind, "everyone, The school is now secure head to the city!" Oscar said. " Oz!" Qrow Said But Oscar gave Qrow a glare. He sighed and nodded. Before jumping off the ledge and changing into a bird, "Everyone else to the bullhead's!" Oscar said.

( Vale)

Ruby stood in a corner pinned to a building as Grimm came down the street Ruby stood up and fired taking out sevral beowolfs who were lined up, but with everyone she took down seven more took there place "damn," Ruby cursed. As she looked up toward beacon and saw a large green star bisect a dragon and disappear "woah!" Ruby gasped.

[ Salem's cathreadral]

The dark entity stood up after seeing the attack. " _Oh I see."_ The entity hissed " _Blāst!"_ The entity yelled as the beowolf stepped in and bowed. " _yes...my master?"_ He answered his summon. " _It's time,"_ the entity smiled. " _Allow me to prove my loyalty."_ Blāst said.

( in another room)

On a table pinned down arms outstretched the beowolf was strapped down as the entity walked over. With a needed and black fluid, " _stay still this won't hurt...much."_ The entity said as they jabbed the needle into the heart without mercy, the beowolf screamed in pain and flailed around, scratching clawing at the air, as they stepped back the fur on the beowolf began to seep and fall off, and the claws became more...human like. The bone started to crack and shatter leaving the face revealed and sitting on the table was a man covered in shadows. The first of his kind ( well second)

" _Blāst..."_ The entity said gaining the shadowmans attection, " _Master..."_ Blāst said bowing _, "are you with us?"_ The entity asked. Blāst nodded " _good."_ The entity said as they raised there hand and unhooked the straps, Blāst fell to the floor, unsure about his legs. " _your bone armor will grown back in time, but for now you are the first Shadowman, and soon the Grimmen."_ The entity said " _thank you my master...but I must ask...what is your name?"_ Blāst asked he looked up to see the entity Smiling, " _...Matrum."_ She said,

( Vale)

Ruby growled as she returned to the platform, "Damn it!" She saod as she impaled another bengral, " nothing is working, I need more forced to the west!" Ruby said, " WELL I COULD USE MORE FORCES TO THE EAST!" Yang yelled as she fired more shotguns down the street, " there's too many Grimm here!" Nora yelled as she fired her Grenades and started to reload only to be hit in the back. " GUYS WE GOT INCOMMING TO THE NORTH!" Ren said as a huge wave of Grimm approached, "Damn it were not ready!" Ruby said, "you never are!" A voice said Ruby looked up to see Qrow on a street lamp, "UNCLE QROW!" Ruby said as he jumped Down and stabbed the bengral killing it, " Order everyone to regroup we will take it section by section." Qrow said Ruby nodded,

( later)

Ruby looked up to see the final transport land as the doors open to reveal Oscar, Glynda, Oobleck, and Port, " your here!" Ruby said "of course. How could we not miss such an opportunity!" Port gloated before bellowing out a chuckle. Oscar stepped forward to Ruby.

"Ms Rose I must admit you were amazing here able to fend off such numbers of Grimm by the little tools you had available." Ozpin Said, as he put a hand on Her shoulder, "now how about we take this together." Oscar said his eye returning a tint of green, Ruby gasped and looked away with a blush, Oscar chuckled and turned away, " Glynda. Port, Oobleck, Qrow take a section of the square's entry way and make a block aid. This will be our command post, Ruby Jaune, I would like you to be in charge of the raid teams." Oscar said the two leaders nodded. Team RWBYJNR will split off to cover more ground within the city, the other teachers and students will assist them with clearing out large major sectors." Oscar said, as the bullheads appered and dropped off Ren, Blake and Weiss. " now that the teams are reconvenes we can begin taking back the city!" Oscar yelled. ( note the civilians are safe)

( RWBY)

The raid team with Rwby headed west, clearing out the section like ease more of a blizkrig. As bullheads, Heavy armor and huntsmen formed together to create a massive fighting force. Nothing stood In there way,

( JNR)

JNR's raid team was having almost the same ease. As nothing could stop them they along with Rwbys team reached the end of the settlement. And were ready to head back. When an radio signal was heard. "Report! All units respond!" Jaune nodded to Ren who picked up the receiver as he parried a strike from a beowolf from a tree line as Andre blew up the tree, "AMBUSH!" She yelled as the beowolf's lunged a line of shields pulled up and blocked the attack.

( RWBY)

RWBY's raid team was also under an ambush, "how the fuck did they sneak up on us!?"Ruby asked, " I'm not sure Ruby, one second they weren't there the next we were srounded, " fine Weiss Icewall! Yang blow us a path back to the city, Weiss once everyone is in seal her up!" Ruby said Weiss nodded as Yang punched a Beowolf so hard it knocked down its friends, and charged, forward. Weiss slammed the tip of her sword into the ground and ice spikes in a wall shot up, Ruby ran towards the exit, "Everyone full retreat!" Ruby said as she reached the buildings and started to cover there retreats as a sniper.

Weiss stood out looking at the forest and sighed, she flicked her wrists out and clenched her sword as she slammed it into the ground making an gate, "that should hold for now." Weiss said, Ruby nodded, when a crackle of Static was heard on her scroll, as Ruby headed back to the Square.

[ Vale square]

Ruby reached the edge and saw Oscar fighting one on one with a Massive Bengrel Ruby knew she couldn't intervene for no matter how fast she was Ozpin was faster.

Oscar rolled under a two handed swing and knocked the feet out from under the monkey. The monkey face planted and roared grabbing Oscar and slamming him on the edge of the stage twisting Oscar into a weird angle. " NOOO!" Ruby screamed, as she thought the worst. And she activated her eyes, this time the power ran so deep once it flaired it sent a blast wave so strong it litterly broke apart every Grimm within the city's walls,

As the light died down Ruby stumbled and held her head, ' i'll feel that tomorrow.' She thought,

"Ru...by..." a voice horcly Said Ruby snapped to the stage and saw Oscar reaching out for him. "Oscar!" Ruby called as she ran to him and put him in a more comfortable resting position. Oscar coughed. "Ruby you...you are the most amazing huntress I've ever met...from your smile...to how you command your firends in battle." Oscar said with a smile. Before he lurched forward and his eyes turned Green, " apologies for stopping this tender moment, but there are things I must say, Ms Rose. As you are undoubtedly aware, the new Queen has made the first move. Now it's time to reset the pieces...In my office there's a...there's a scroll with a letter on it...I wish you luck...plans have been sent in motion...and so must yours...Okay I'll hand it back over to your boyfriend." Ozpin Said he faded. Oscar returned and nearly hit the back of the stage he was so weak. "damn old man, using up all our magic in one go" Oscar muttered, before he looked to Ruby, "listen I'm not sure as of what's going on, but I trust you, you had my back for years...the world is your own now, make it such. And remember Ruby Rose...with all my heart-he- I love you." He gasped.

Ruby took a deep breath and as Oscar took his final breath Ruby reached in and gave a deep kiss, which caused Oscars eyes to widen. As the shock hit him, as Ruby separated Oscar was slowly lowered as he muttered his last words. "tastes like...strawberries..." as Oscars head rolled back and his eyes Dilated, his body shined green and shattered into the wind each piece burning away into the wind. As Ruby watched him go.

"so Ruby what do we do?" Qrow asked " return to beacon...then we give Oscar the fuurneal he deserves for being the hero." Ruby said as they left.

( clock tower)

Ruby got up to Oscars office and found on the desk was the scroll and the letter. Ruby read the letter

 _Ms Rose...Ruby_

 _if you are infact reading this I am dead. There is no other way to phrase this, as such I need a new Headmaster to take my place at beacon. That is where you come in, I am pointing you as my first candidate for my job as Headmaster of beacon, as long as the council doesn't intervene, you will have it. I trust I gave you my final words in person, but if I happen to not here they are, I love you Ruby Rose, now and forever._

 _-Oscar pine._

Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes, and reached for the intercom. "I would like all the staff to come to the headmasters office thank you." Ruby said,

( a few minutes later)

Ruby looked up to see the big staff. The school held. Ruby sighed, " with the death of Ozpin a power grab has resurfaced, the council of untrustworthy individuals only csptliizing on there power, and Headmaster Ozpin, I was chosen to become his replacement by him, I will be sending in my application for the job by the end of the day, however we must not lose hope. There is a chance Ozpin is rencarnated. And if that chance is even a hint we must take it. Qrow you will look for any traces of Ozpin, and bring them back here. Get going." Ruby said Qrow nodded and left. The rest of you, this school cruccruilm is quite jagged and will need massive reconstruction, we will give the students a 2 week break to rest with there families and mourn the dead. By that time I want a new school order on my desk and ready for implantation." Ruby said, everyone nodded. Get to it, after lunch today we will have Ozpin's funereal, and then I will announce break from there."Ruby said everyone nodded and left.

( Anpitheader)

Ruby stood on the stage looking to the students infront behind her was a pile of sticks with a straw stuffed repensantation of Oscar pine's body. Ruby stood in front of the student body and took a deep breath, " hello today we celebrate the passing of a beloved member of this community, he was a many things a role model, A teacher, a mentor, a headmaster, a king, today before us not physically but mentally and emotionally is a representation of our headmaster of beacon academy,

This is to, Odilo, Owen Optoius, Oswin, Ortan, Ozmouth, Oriel, Odell, Oren, Osmond, Odhran, Odion, Odgar, Octavius the 88th king of Vale ( rather ironic), Obadiah, Orville, Olaf, Oswald, Ozpin, Oscar Pine*. The beloved headmaster of beacon academy, he stood for many things, one of which was to see his students grow and achieve great things, the other to find peace for humanity, a way to look at eachother and not judge between the color of your skin, or the extra pair of ears on your head, but a way to stand together. And today I think we found a real reason." Ruby said sadly, " the attack on Vale while an attack by the Grimm it was preplanned. It was stregitic it was implemented, and most of all it was devastating, now not a lot of people civilians died. Most were huntsmen sworn to the line of battle and died tragitly so, however. My heart and the rest of the staff goes out to them no less and those who were sadly caught by the crossfire." Ruby said " I held Oscar Pine in my hands today as he told me something, I never thought I would hear, he if the council would permit it would enact me to be the Headmaster of beacon in his place!" Ruby said everyone in the anpitherdered gasped, as the camera men stopped. And gasped " I will write up my report and send it to the council, and we will get there answer soon, I hope, for now at least until I'm told otherwise I will take up the mantle given to me, and lead the school and all others forward to assist in countering this new threat because as we have just got a wake up call the Grimm are evolving. And this will be a bloody evolution indeed."Ruby said for students this gives you a good 2 week break while we implement new changed to the school structure, take this to rest, relax, sit and settle with family. Because after the two weeks are over I expect you to be here sharp, we got a lot to do and short time to prepare for it." Ruby said as she walked off, everyone in the room clapped at the heart felt speech, as Ruby walked off the stage and back to hold a burning torch.

Everyone gasped never had this been done since the ancient days...but seeing as Ozpin's relitive age, its fitting for him to go out this way, Ruby lit the four corners of the pile before tossing the torch on the sack and burned, the soft straw melted inter the intense heat before combusting, and the burlap bags gained dark spots before they took grew the red orange tendrals of heat,

Everyone muttered as the fire burned, popping sounds from the burlap was like sizzling flesh, most teachers couldn't bear to watch, and yet Ruby couldn't look away. It was the one thing she could do in his death, watch him, give him comfort as he leaves, be there be there so he could know she loved him back, be there just like she wasn't for her own mother.

(Eoc ) * ( note all of those were the first names of Ozpin's reincarnation I saw the pattern of names going past all begins with O's and found ones that obliviously fit his character, Ex: Octavoius is both the 88th king of Vale and his 88th reincarnation, told you it was ironic,) Oswin trantlastes to gods firends, Osmond: Devine protector. Very good suitable names for Ozpisn recarnations if I say so myself and my favorite one Odhran with says not joking little pale green one, seriously I saw that and I instantly thought of Ozpin as yoda Lol! Ahh

now the next chapter will be Aura wars 3 Band of Brotherhood Ash vs Lance, and I think I'm going to finish up with the tournament before I go back into this so if you don't read my Pokémon story that's fine just know I won't be updating for a while. But if you do know that's just around the corner, Okay tata I'm going to write that now, also Give prayers to my firend Ellia about her body just leave it in the review along with your other comments, or Pm me. Thanks. Keep reading Bankerrtx01.


	4. Awake in a new world's dawn

Rwby graduation:

-chapter start-

Ruby sat in the chair of The late Ozpins office as the last transport left Beacon's campus, Glynda goodwitch walked up with two cups of coffee in her hand, "are you sure it's wise to leave the school so undefeaded?" Glynda asked. " it's not unprotected. The teachers are here. Besides I need to get use to the hallways and students will just spread the news like wild fire." Ruby said

"It's not that bad." Glynda said. "On the contrary, I have to memorize the entire layout of beacon, plus staff rooms there complementary items, peak weapon defensese, how in danger they are Incase of an invasion, ratonialize Weither or not it's a good idea to stock up on dust, bullets and propelent, while making sure the Counclers don't try to blowm us to high hell and that's not even including Guests like winter!" Ruby said exparasted, panting, she sat back, feeling tired she reached for her coffee. And took a drink only to wince at the bitterness, " ugh!" Ruby squrmed "oh I'm sorry is the coffee not how you like it?" Glynda asked quickly but Ruby held her hand up. "It's a minor mistake, I don't know how Ozpin drank his coffee, but Usally like cream and five sugars, or a half a cup of honey to my coffee," Ruby said. As she turned around, she took a sip and winced again, " now Glynda I may not be Ozpin but I am still very observant. So I'm going to ask this once...where is Winter Schnee?" Ruby said Glynda could feel Ruby's stare bore holes In the glass. "umm well you see."

[ transport heading to Atlas]

Winter sat in a seat drinking a fancy drink looking out the window of the dust plane ' I don't think I could handle there Bureaucracy anymore, very soon I'm going to be on home soil.' Winter thought as she took a sip of her drink.

( Beacon Ruby's office)

"AND YOU LET HER GO!?" Ruby yelled throwing the coffee mug across the room, " it happed during the invasion and she somehow cloaked it so it appered on our sensors like it was a normal bullhead heading to join the fight." Glynda said. " GOD's DAMNIT!" Ruby cursed, as she fell back into her chair. She took a deep breath, as she picked up her personal scroll and texted Weiss.

[ start text]

 **Weiss ( BFF)**

(I need you to do something for me.) me.

(Hello Ruby what can I do for you now?)

( it apperes your sister dispite being told multiple times to stay has chosen to run off back to atlas, and seeing as your The only one who is in contact with her most of the time, I would like to ask you a favor.)

(...and what favor should that be?)

( if you would be so kind as to contact winter and try to convince her to return to Vale, or at least wait until some backup can arrive to escort her to her home.)

( I'll see what I can do.)

[ end]

Ruby sighed " Weiss is dealing with her runaway sister. Now all I have to do is get on the good side of the councilors and memorize the school." Ruby said. When suddenly a blip on the desk told of an incomming call. "Hello?" Ruby asked as she accepted the call.

" Yes is this Ruby Rose speaking?" The first of two sillouites said, "this is she, it's good to talk Councilor's." Ruby said "likewise ms Rose. Unfortunately as I'm sure you can agree this meeting will just be between the 3 of us. Ms Goodwitch will have to wait outside." The first councler Said. Ruby narrowed her eyes and was reading into there plan, ' there trying to separate me to try to sway me.' She lightened her posture and waved goodwitch goodby although under the table she requested Glynda to remain by the door, Glynda nodded and walked out,

" now then by now the video of you claiming to be Oscar pines...replacement, has taken the world by suprise." The first Said " are you saying to have a better idea?" Ruby asked. " on the contrary I beleaved it will be perfect to have you be the new headmistress of Beacon." The first councilor said Ruby looked around and noticed the other councler was t saying much and it appered to be someone was missing, "aren't there suppose to be three of you?" Ruby asked.

"Councler nightshade was in the city running Eerrans when the Grimm attacked and was sadly killed," the second Counciler said speaking for the first time, Rubyn narrowed her eyes 'a lie' she thought, suddenly the forest counciler spoke. "Back to the matter at hand, we believe you will become a great role model for future huntsmen and huntresses. The hero of the people Headmistress of Beacon, well it may even bring in more huntsmen and huntress than before!" The counciler Said Ruby's eyes again narrowed. There plan folded out infront of them. ' so that's it, security for votes to keep there position,' She thought, "while yes it would be a good position to be in, however with the death of Ozpin I'm not sure as of how much I will be able to do. To promote after all Ozpin was the figurehead of the hunters for centuries." Ruby said.

" true but Ozpin in his "infinite wisdom" hid from us the secrets of Salem, and we do not wish to be caught off guard again," the counciler said, "there's also a slight problem as well. By the fact I'm not actually a full huntress." Ruby said making the councilors pause. "I'm sorry?" The first one asked. "Beacon fell before I technically got the diploma and while debating Salem is a high achievement on my list, it's not nessessary good role model." Ruby said, "oh nonsense, you want to be a huntress your a huntress. bam! done! onto the next file of our agenda." The counciler Said "But the ceremony?" Ruby asked. "Bah hogwash honestly I don't understand why Ozpin even goes through with that outdated system anyway's on well yet another rotten useless practalically that's died along with him." The councler muttered. Ruby again narrowed her eyes she was startled to not like this person,

After what seemed like an enternity which was actually only like five minutes Ruby found herself looking at a blank screen, Ruby leaned back and sighed, " oh jeeze!" She sighed, as she brought Glynda back in, " did you hear all of that?" Ruby asked. " I did." Glynda said. " they must trust you." Glynda said "cut the shit Glynda they were disrespecting Oz and disrespecting me, they only see me as a way to gain power and favor amongst the people, but we will do better. Very soon the council of Vale will be no more." Ruby said,

"Ms Rose are you sure?" Glynda asked. " the council is the reason beacon fell orignaly Glynda don't you remember, if they hadn't made Ironwood use his troops who were androids and not actual soldiers. We mightive been able to hold off Beacon from the Grimm."Ruby said, " you can't blame them for actions. Cinder did." Glynda said "and that's the other thing...there corrupt." Ruby said they only care about themselves, and no one else. Looking for personal gain, and lifelong trust-funds." Ruby said sharply. "Ouch." Glynda said, Ruby sat back. " now getting away from that topic, any news of the Silver eye'd boy?" Ruby asked. " still asleep and no description matching his appearance so until he wakes up we won't know anything." Glynda said, "alright then, inform me when he wakes up I will have a pop around the school and you should try to get things back on track." Ruby said Glynda nodded, and left.

Ruby walked down the hallways memorizing the layout, funny thing when you actually stop to look and are not in a rush to get to class you relize the fact each hallway has its own unique portraits to tell where you are. ' well now I have an. Easy way to remember where I am,' Ruby thought as she looked to her vibrating scroll. ' the SEW is up.' Ruby sighed and headed to the Medical ward.

[ medical ward Unknown 3rd person.]

The kid with the brown cloak woke up and jilted upright, and looked around, "what the?" He found himself restrained. "gah!" He said "easy were not here to hurt you your safe." The nurse said "WHERE AM I!?" The boy asked, "beacon." A second voice said the kid looked past the nurse who turned around to see Ruby Rose in the doorway, she looked to the nurse. "You May leave us." Ruby said as she stepped forward allowing the nurse to leave,

"This is beacon academy?" The boy asked. "Well specifically your in the medical ward of beacon academy but yes," Ruby said Looking out the window to the clock tower. ' every building looks out to your office Oz.' Ruby thought, " in that case I have to get out of here I have news to tell Ozpin fast!" The boy said, " I'm afraid you can't." Ruby said as the kid struggled more. "you don't understand I need to talk to the Headmaster this is urgent!"The kid said but Ruby put a hand in the kids shoulder. "And I'm telling you you can't." Ruby poured a bit of aura into her eyes making them gleam, before they faded and the kid lost all attempts to struggle as Ruby let go And walked across the room to an empty chair, " your a-." He gasped.

" I have the blood line yes...but I'm unable to truly use them." Ruby said. As she sat kid looked down, " so...I'm not the last...in hiding..." he said, Ruby sat down, "Well I'm mostly self taught but I think I have learned a few things," Ruby said, "well despite my age I'm actually a well taught student, I can assist you into your eyes, at least the basics of making sure you don't use all your strength in one go." The kid said "I've already done that, you don't need to worry. However I've learned a little past that but that's only with the books on hand I need a larger reasavouar, amd that's where I think you can help." Ruby said. As she explained her plans. "I guess I'll go book hunting." The kid said as he tried to get out of bed but rubybpushed him down, "easy.,,your not fully healed yet. Wait until at least tommrow. At most the week before heading out," Ruby said the kid sighed, and leaned back "fine do you at least have something to read?" He asked Ruby smiled, " I will see if I can get you something is there anything you would like specifically?" Ruby asked. " um have you ever heard of the howling at the moon series?" He asked Ruby snickered amd walked out, "I'll see what I can do."She said as she walked out.

As she walked Down the hall she got a ping from her scroll from...Goodwitch? ' _Switch on the news NOW!'_ Ruby headed to the nearest TV which was in the room with the boy. " oh back already?" He asked as Ruby snatched up the remote and turned the channel to VNN. " hey!" He gasped as he read the headline, Ruby was stone faced but worried.

'Breaking news: Atlas academy In ruins! No recorded survivors.' it said in bold lettering.

(Eoc) a/n: oomph heavy stuff, well I'm going to leave it there, why cause I'm evil hahaha no but really I am going to leave it there enjoy, keep reading- or crying which ever comes first. -Bankerrtx01


	5. Confrontation

Rwby graduation: confrontation.

-chapter start-

'Breaking news: Atlas academy In ruins! No recorded survivors.' it said in bold lettering. As the photo showed the people trying to evacuate the school, as the reporter came on, "were standing here live on the ruins of Atlas academy as a large explosion occored, flattening the school we are getting no reports of survivors, including from the headmistress Winter Schnee, to the Counciler's or the staff. However the CCTV has been untouched. As troops move into secure the area and pull out survivors. Wait what's that OH GODS RUN!" The reporter screamed and turned tail as the Camrea was knocked down and, when it was flipped the camrea man had three daggers in his chest and was ripped apart splattering blood everywhere, and behind him was a man covered in shadows roaring as he reached out and grabbed the reporter who was struggling and screaming. The Shadow person stood there and impaled the reporter followed by a horde of beowolf's swarming behind him suddenly the feed was cut.

The room was quite for a few seconds when the kid broke it. "...what the hell?" The child asked Ruby walked over to the wall and slammed her fist Into the intercom. " ALL STAFF TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE NOW!" She roared as she looked to the nurse. "Keep watch over the injured." Ruby said as she sped off.

[ Headmaster's office]

Ruby got there and just sat down as the entirety of the staff of beacon showed up. " Headmistress what do we do?" One teacher asked. Ruby sighed, "Atlas need assistance, and without Winter. We need to go, Weiss have you made contact with your sister?" Ruby asked, but she shook her head in negative. Alright, Glynda you will stay and keep the school from blowing up Jaune, Nora amd Ren will stay as well pluse an extra of 50 teachers and medical personal, the rest will head with me to Atlas and give relief, any questions?" Ruby asked. No one spoke, "then get to it." Ruby said as they went off.

Glynda walked up to Ruby, " ms Rose I just have to protest the headmasters duty is to protect the school." She said "and now Atlas has no Headmaster and Vale is the closest to respond, plus grimm are all over the city." Ruby countered, "still the council will not like this." Glynda said "then Damn the council I'm trying to save humanity here!" Ruby said as she walked out shutting the door before Glynda could argue.

Ruby and her team ran to the bullhead, and got in as she sat in the chair, "TAKE US TO ATLAS!" Ruby said "madam that's quite far." The pilot said "DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPPINON!?" Ruby yelled the pilot shivered as she lifted off.

when Ruby's scroll rang, " hold on." She said as she paused and answered the call, " hello?" Ruby asked. ' ms rose what do you think your doing?" A voice said as Ruby recognized as one of the councilors. " I'm doing my job to defend the school of Atlas." Ruby said. As sevral bullheads flew off. "By incriminating into Atlas borders it will look as if we're invading!" The counciler Said, " and im not sure you've noticed councler but The atlas CCTV is about to fall if we don't do something the entire system will fall." Ruby said, "and if you do anything there will be another Great War on our hands!?" The counciler argued. "I got to go."Ruby said " you will do no such-!" The call was cut off by Ruby hanging up. Ruby turned back to beacon and saw Glynda looking stoic at Ruby flying off, as she lowered a scroll from her ear. Ruby turned away and close the hatch,

[ atlas]

Around the CCTV Atlesian soldiers made a circle around the tower trying to defend it from the hords of Grimm but due to overwhelming mpnumbers amd no technology advantage they were slowly being overrun. The commander looked to a cowering Private who was ducking in a trench, "Get the civilian's and get out of here!" he called " but sir I!" The private called when suddenly a Beowolf lunged and I played the commander. The Private screamed and ran off. Only to smack himself face to face with the shadow person. He lifted the man up who cowered and shit himself immediately, " **you die slowly."** The shadow person said as he threw him to the ground and made a sword before beheading him, he walked to the Beowolf who bowed. " Lead the breathren to victory, the master seeks me back at the cathreadreal." The shadow person said " _I will lead our forces to victory...commander Blāst."_ The Alpha Beowolf Said Blāst nodded and shifted away as the first wave of bullheads flew over.

" wait is that Vale?" A civilian asked, "what are they doing here?" Another asked. "who cares it's backup!" A soldier said as he fired into the horde,

In the bullhead the door opend and Ruby nodded as Team Rwby jumped out, Yang landed first sending a shock wave out clearing a path for the rest of them to land, Ruby landed with Crescent Rose fully out, Weiss landed with the summoned knight, and Blake used her clones, "TEAM RWBY assist!" Ruby yelled as she sped off, " Weiss cover the bullheads to land, Yang explode Blake Assist civilian's!" Ruby ordered as They nodded, Weiss turned around and looked to see the bullheads lowering the Beowolf's tried to use what ever they could to knock them down, Weiss looked to the knight who nodded and landed in the middle of them and cleared them in two,

Behind her Yang rushed forward and slammed her fist into an Alpha Beowolf, who was sent back, when the Blāst appered amd looked over the Fallen commander, " **Useless of a commander I should of never left you in charge."** Blāst said " _C-commander Blāst I can explain-!"_ He was cut off as Blāst impaled him, Yang was shocked by the brutality, when suddenly Blāst lowered himself and shot forward. Only for Ruby to intercept with Crescent Rose. "Yang Go!" She said breaking her sister out of her stupor. Yang ran off. As Ruby turned around, " **ooo so I get to battle the Killer of Salem. This will be fun to see, Greeting Ruby Rose, now Prepare to DIE!"** Blāst said as he lunged Ruby Rolled left and swung her Scythe behind her impaling Blāst in the back of his right leg, he growled and fell to his knees.

"I don't know who you are, but you will not succeed, not here not ever!" Ruby said as she went to swing her scythe down when The Blāst summoned a sword to parry it he jumped back favoring his Left side. Seeing his his allies came to help,

" _We will slay this bitch Commander Blāst!"_ As sevrel eager Beowolf's rushed at Ruby, " **You fools stop!"** Blāst reached out when suddenly Ruby with one stroke killed all 7 rushing her, she put Cresernt rose on her shoulder and looked at Blāst with a child smerk her cape blowing in the wind, Blāst growled, " **FULL RETREAT!"** He yelled as he blew into the wind, Ruby sighed, as the battle was over.

( later aftermath)

Ruby stood over the survivors of the attack on. Atlas, which mainly consisted of troops posted outside of the school. "Alright then seeing as Atlas is gone move the troops and the civilians to the city of Mantle." Ruby said, " what about the huntsmen and huntresses here?" The commander asked. " all Atlas personal and hutsmen are to return to Mantle aspen help construct a new school and get the government working again, Vale forces will hold a weakened force here for your protection until you can get off to stable ground."Ruby said "team RWBY retun to beacon, Huntsmen, Cardin Winchester!" Ruby called as Cardin appreoched, " Yes?" He asked "your incharge of protecting Atlas for the foreseeable future," Ruby said " Got it." he nodded. " Vale forces not under the command of Cardin Winchester return to Beacon!" Ruby said as the bullheads pulled out, Cardin smiled. And turned to a soldier. " you heard amd Rose get your stuff not nailed down and head for mantle!" He said,

( in the air)

Ruby sat down with Weiss sitting across from her, legs crossed looking at her scroll. " are you sure it's wise to leave Atlas in charge of Cardin Winchester?" She asked. "It's better than nothing." Ruby said "I must concord with Weiss even your black cat of an uncle would've been a better pick than Cardin," Blake said. "Pilot!" Ruby yelled. " ms Rose there's a call for you!" The pilot said, Ruby looked to see it to be the counciler. She sighed and answered, " yes?" She asked.

[ Salem's cathedral]

Matrum sat on her throne taking deep breaths when the door opened She looked up as Blāst walked in, " **What the fuck was that!?"** Matrum yelled, " _madam I-."_ Blāst tried to counter " **QUITE YOU BAFOON!"** Matrum yelled. As she walked towards him and looked deeply in his face, " **your bone armor is growing quite fast, in 12 hours you should be fully prepared to fight,"** Matrum said Blāst nodded, " **now what I must ask is, How. Why did you retreat I gave you more than enough forces!"** Matrum Said " _with all due respect madam, none of the other forces listened to me only the Beowolf's. I tried to ring them in but they still didn't follow orders,"_ Blāst said. Matrum thought, " **so only a Acended Beowolf can control Beowolf's... fine then Seer, send me in, Donbar the Dragon, Ursie the Ursa, Kain the Creep, Wirzik the guist, Werkzt the Goliath, Xanhime the Griffon, Fardon the Lancer, Zactih the Nevermore. Viktor the Taijitu, and Bavor The Bengral its time to add them to the elder council,"**

Matrum Said Blāst bowed. " _I will see to our attack of the next target!"_ He said " **no you will stay here, the elder council will only consist of Acsended, and you being the first, will be the right hand, you can lead your forces by distance right?"** Matrum asked, " _um..,yes..."_ Blāst said, " **prepare to Take over Mageseaey,"** Matrum said.

[ Bullhead]

"WHAT!?" Ruby asked on her scroll "Your to return to Beacon immediately, or more repacussions will be delt!" The counciler Said. Ruby grit her teeth, she sighed, "fine." Ruby said, " good now then when you land there will be a cronfrince and there you will take responsibility for the failure of Atlas's." They said Ruby was seething in anger, they were using her as a scapegoat, no she wouldn't stand for it. " I agree. Full heartedly." Ruby said. "Very good see you soon." The counciler Said, as they hung up, Ruby called Glynda,

" hello." Glynda said "hello there how's the school doing?" Ruby asked. "Rather swell, no incidents and no problems, were setting up for the press conference now,"Glynda said, "I see. So the counciler informed you of this?" Ruby asked, " well ones here in person," Glynda said. Ruby cracked her fingers as she clenched them "I see." Her teammates looked at eachother in worry, " very well I will see you when I land," Ruby said as she hung up,

And then proceeded to bash the inside of the cabin. " FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK IT ALL TO HELL!" She yelled. As she put her head Against the metal and sighed, " trouble with the council?" Weiss asked, " they want me to take the blame for the incident in atlas." Ruby said

the others widened there eyes, "they do know you tried to stop it right?" Yang asked. "They don't care about that, they only see that I almost started a war, and for that they don't want to be at fault." Ruby said "disipical bastards" Blake hissed. "Your not the only one to think that." Weiss snarled.

[ beacon]

Team RWBY's bullhead landed as Ruby looked out to see the reporter's taking photos as they walked up to the podium. Ruby stood behind it as Her team sat down next to Glynda, and the council who was hidden behind a special hat. " hello, I have just returned from Atlas as you are aware," Ruby said, as people spoke up " Madam what occurred in Atlas that prompted such a response that you take more than half of the staff of beacon academy?" One asked Ruby looked across to see the report she was told to give, : there was no incident, the news report on vnn was a hack and those that did so will be brought to justice:

Ruby sighed and thought ' now or never' " the incident that occurred was an attack on one of the four kingdoms of humanity crippling the defense of the northern continent of Solitas." Ruby said creating gasps from the crowd. The counciler snapped his head up ' what the fuck are you doing,' " the Battle was hard fought and I can say it was a tragedy, We've found the body of Headmistress Winter Schnee, Dead attacked...alone, I kept winter here for her protection and she left the safety for her own kingdown and that was my own doing, however The attack on Atlas is just the start, with the leveling of the school comes a new threat, one that will cause worry, the Grimm are evolving. And so must we in order to Survive, In the past Huntsmen and huntresses, were seen as the last defense after the Great War, to show that everyone is at peace, however it is now that the Grimm are more dangerous than ever, that piece cannot last. Ozpin beleaved in it and it ended him 6 feet under, and I Ruby Rose. Will not make the same mistake. So I urge the citizens of Vale and even the other kingdom's PREPARE YOUR DEFENSE ARM YOURSELFS AND BE READY FOR WE MIGHT NOT BE THERE NEXT TIME TO SAVE YOU! you will have to do it yourself." Ruby said as the counciler stood up " **MS ROSE!"** He roared as Ruby walked off people taking photos of the raging Counciler, and Ruby just ingoring him.

[ beacon Headmistress office]

Ruby sat in her chair sighing as the incoming call was heard, ' knew it wouldn't be long.' Ruby said as she answered "hello." Ruby said. "What...were you thinking Ms Rose are you trying to start a panic?!" The counciler's asked. " no sir, I just knew I was a horrible liar and I would be called out on it, so to save frommthe backlash I improvised, " you went against our orders and told the public about a looming threat spreading fear to the kingdom's!" The counciler said. "What I did was spread awareness, I opened the people's eyes up and made them quistionnthere safety now they are asking if they are ready can they protect themselves what do I need to protect myself." Ruby said " your creating an opening for the Grimm." The counciler said, "on the contrary I'm closing the gap the Grimm just exploit. Now if you excuse me are we done because I have a school to run." Ruby said "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN MS ROSE!" One of the councilors raged, Ruby sat down indulged by the anger. "Go on I'm listening." Ruby said, "I admit you are a terrible liar, even I saw that coming a mile away, you don't have classes until the end of the week, which gives us adiquite time to arrange for your punishment." The counciler's said with a hiss.

Ruby rolled her eyes. " great." She said sarcastically. "It it obviously you still need to lear there are rules and when they are broken you pay the price, I admit we are not able to deliver the punishment in person, however We do have a contact who can. They will fill you in, on the details. Good day ms Rose. Have fun...teaching." The counciler Said as they hung up.

Ruby sighed as the door opend and Glynda Goodwitch walked in. "Trouble with the council?" She asked. Rubys eyes widened in recognition. "You!" She hissed, "ms Rose?" Glynda asked. "Your the one The council sent to keep an eye on me no...on Ozpin!" Ruby said, Glynda smerked, and turned away. "Guilty as charged, I admit yes...I was once a member of the council's greatist list of spy rings. Feeding the council info and then Salem happened, I was the perfect candid seeing as I was the best at getting people comfortable with me. And what not however Ozpin was one step ahead of me. And he...swayed me." She said

"And now with Salem gone your going back to your job as a rat of the councilors?" Ruby said, "no...Ozpin the old bastard, tricky as he was freeded me. As such I'm in his debt. You however ms Rose. Are a student." Glynda said raising her crop to her, "not anymore." Ruby said. As she slowly reached for her scythe. And the clock tower window exploded.

( Vale: Counciler building)

The phone hung up as the first counciler talked to the other. "I think promoting her was a mistake." He said, " did you see the way she just laughed us off!?" The second said, "she was teasing us, but Glynda will whip her to shape Weither physically or otherwise." The third one said, when suddenly the blip of screen loaded as they turned to see Ruby ducking it out with Glynda, Scythe extended. As Glynda was parrying and being forced back.

"Impossible!" They gasped.

( Beacon clock tower)

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Ruby snarled as she pushed against Glynda crop, "ms Rose I surely had my reasons."Glynda said Ruby pulled back and charged "OZPIN TRUSTED YOU! IT WASNT IRONWOOD WHO GAVE THE REPORT IT WAS YOU!" Ruby snapped "shut up there hear!" Glynda snapped Ruby for the first time looked around and saw what she was talking about, cameras...1...2...7...20... holy shit!" Ruby hissed as she pulled away, Glynda snapped her fingers up and lifted up the shattered glass and tossed them at Ruby who without looking sliced them up, she flipped over her scythe and landed it in front of her and fired 3 shots at Glynda, who lifted her hand and a glass wall formed breaking it up but keeping her safe, Ruby looked over to the blantinly obvious first camrea, Glynda nodded as Ruby took aim, Glynda lifted her fingers up as she redirected the shot to the camrea as Ruby fired,

( Councilers office)

On the screen the first camrea went down, making them widen at the prospect,. Then another and another,

[ beacon]

At this point Ruby was hiding in the blind spot's sniping out cameras as Glynda countuned to play out they were sparing, after a full minute they stopped and sighed. "Is that all of them?" Ruby asked, Glynda panted as she raised her fingers up and formed an Icesisal and flicked it to the vase next to the elevator's shattering it making it dig into the wall. "Yes,.,I beleaved that is all of them." Glynda said Ruby nodded and shifted her weapon int rifle form and fired over her shoulder hitting it in such a way it richocheaded all over the room but always missed them. As the bullet stopped right before Ruby's feet dented from hitting every surface at least once Ruby looked over to Glynda, "just checking," she said "if you don't mind picking up the window." Ruby said "oh right I didn't even feel the breeze!" Glynda said as she used her semblance to peace the window back together.

" you think they heard any of that?" Ruby asked, "probably not with the wind and the sound of fighting I'm sure it would just be battle sounds to them." Glynda said. "Good. However that leaves the next problem of doing everything without the council knowing about it." Ruby said "well I have a few ideas." Glynda said. Ruby sighed "go on." She said

(Eoc) ok I'm ending it here, I feel this is good. Close to 4,000 words I'm satisfied as compalred to the lack luster 1000 or so from before, so yea. Plotting. See you guys soon. Keep reading, Bankerrtx01

ps I'm not sure your aware but there's going to be a Rwby Mobil game happing soon yea!" And it's free!, okay I'm going to go before I have a nerdgasm...,nope too late!


	6. Icebreaker

Rwby graduation:

-chapter start-

Ruby walked Down to the medical wing and stopped by, " how is he?" Ruby asked. " he's good." The nurse said as Ruby looked to see the kid groggy. "I'm actually about to release him, " I'll take it from here in that case." Ruby said, "then here are the dismissal papers." She said as she walked away to attend to other people. Ruby walked up to the kid and got his attection. "Oh it's you." The kid said not rudely but not impressed either, "Ruby dropped the folder on the bed, "your free to go kid, if you want the entire city of Vale is for your taking...or you can stop by my office later, and I can point you a way." Ruby said as she walked off. "Wait." The kid said. "Where do I go?" He asked. Ruby smiled, " the tall clock tower." She said, as she shut the door,

[ Headmasters office]

Ruby looked out as the first batch of Students returned from there two week vacation, 'finally we can now see how we are able to implement this new system,' Ruby thought as the elevator dinged, Ruby turned around to see the kid from before with his Brown Cloak, wrapped around him making him almost like a ghost, the kids silver eyes gleamed from under the fabric, as his face was covered in the shadow of his jet black hair, " I see you made your choice."Ruby said. "It wasn't really a choice, it was either go out there and get killed or be stuck here with an ally." He said, "yes." Ruby said as she took her mug and was about to drink when instead she offered him some, "it's hot coco." Ruby said, the kid twerked his eye brows "it's summer." He said Ruby's shrugged, "well it's about to turn to winter, so you know," Ruby said, the kid smerked and took the mug, "you know for being a Headmistress, you act kinda childish."he said, "hey! I'll have you know I'm acting my age!" Ruby huffed "really what are you 15?" He asked. "Well I was once...at some Point." Ruby glowered before chuckling the kid following suit,

" okay enough fun and games." Ruby said getting serous. Making him stop. " do you know anything about you?" Ruby asked. The kid shook his head, " no history? No name?" Ruby asked, "no name, no linage, no..,nothing," he said Ruby huffed. "So kid what do you want to do?" Ruby asked. "I want to survive...I want to be like you...Ruby Rose." The kid said, "So you know who I am, tell me was this before you saw the news?" Ruby asked, the kid shook his head

" I...I don't know where that came from...we've only talked once and yet...I...I feel as if I known you for a lifetime." He said suddenly unsure, ' _Oscar?'_ "you said you don't have a name...right?" Ruby asked, "yes." The kid said. "Would you like one?" Ruby asked. The kid looked up. Ruby looked over him and sighed, "Sliver, Sliver Rose...does that sound good?" Ruby asked. "Your adopted son?" He asked. "Is that bad I just don't know how else to explain the eye color if not-." Ruby said "THAT FINE!" He said quickly, I would love to...mom..." Sliver Said the word catching innhis throat, Ruby blinked and smiled. " well then, I think it time we let you meet your Aunt and the rest of the team." Ruby said as she lead Sliver out of her office.

[ RWBY+JNR's Dorm]

Yang, Weiss and Blake were sitting in there room when Ruby kicked the door. " hello team!" Ruby said. " oh hey sis who's...this?" Yang paused as she met eyes with the silver Eyed boy from before, "well this is um. This is my son. Sliver Rose." Ruby said.

Everyone blinked.

" so let me get this straight. You just happened to find out you had a 9 year old, kid, and so in that case um who's the lucky-." Yang said when Weiss facepalmed and shook her head into her hands, "who'd you fuck Ruby?" She asked "Weiss I'm the big sister! It's my job to ask that!"She said as Weiss shrugged Yang went to punch Weiss when Sliver spoke loudly to his mother,

"Is my aunt always like this?" He asked "only when Weiss is being a boob." Ruby said. Snapping everyone out of there argument's, it was the. Blake closed the book loudly and spoke "okay all rage induced panic aside, Ruby what happened?" She asked. "Um nothing happened Sliver was taken here by Glynda and seeing as he didn't have any parents I decided to adopt him." Ruby explained.

"SO IF YOU CHOSE TO ADOPT HIM. WHY DID YOU INTRODUCE HIM AS YOUR SON!?" Weiss yelled. " um cause he is!" Ruby argued, "Sis adopted Son and Actual Son is two different things, Two brothers!? You almost gave me a heart attack for that scare you had sex and didn't tell me." Yang sighed,

Blake was even shaking her head "for that little tidbit Ruby I'm not letting you read any of my books for 2 weeks, I think you took a life or two off me." Blake sighed, as she went back to reading,

" yes yes fine you can punish me all you want." Ruby said when suddenly she was incased in an Ice pillar, then Shattered from A barrage of Yangs Shotgun gauntlet's, and then kicked sevral time's with Blake's clones. "NOT HERE NOT INFRONT OF MY KID!" Ruby yelled her eyes glowering freezing her teammates in place in fear, even Sliver was terrified but more for the fact his mother was brutally troused. " it seems I can't have you as a babysitter, so I Jules's I'll have to ask team JNR." Ruby said before she froze. 'oh wait...Nora...' "actually on second thought...Yang seeing as your The aunt, can you take care of Sliver?" She asked. " um why?" Because as Headmistress I have things to do and I can't waist time taking care of him, right now don't worry you will be excused from classes." Ruby said. " eh whatever, I'll show him the fun side of the family." Yang shrugged, " great so it will be Me Blake, Jaune, Ren and Nora to teach the class." Weiss said. "Don't worry Nora will cover for Yangs posetion." Ruby shrugged,

"why do I not like the sound of this." Weiss shook her head in her hands, "oh it will be fine what's the worst that can happen?" Ruby asked

-Bang!-

They looked over to see wiess trying to meld her face to the desk. " okay so Ruby what should we do?"Blake asked but her leader was focused on something else "wait where is Yang?"

[ Vale]

Yang and Sliver rode on Bumblebee in the "dark part of Vale" as the tires screamed to a halt Sliver jumped off to make sure his "Aunt" didn't bisect them both with a metal pole.

" jeeze can you drive even more drunk?" He asked. "oh come on that was fun." Yang bounced "you and I have a very different category of the word FUN." Sliver muttered Yang passed it off. "Pfff Wouse." She saod as he entered the bar, Sliver staying right behind him checking the corners. As Yang strode up to the bar,

"yo a drink please?" Yang asked one of the bartenders turned and gulped. "Um, sure what can I get you?" He shivered. " water for the tyke, and um something light for me...I'm driving." Yang said "o-of course." The tender shivered as he gave a glass of water to Sliver and a shot of something to Yang before high tailing it out of there. "Why is the guy so terrified of you?" Sliver asked "eh I've been around the block a few times." Yang said. "BLONDIE!" A thick voice said Yang turned around and staired at a guy with a black Vest on with a white shirt and red tie the size of a Ursa Major, growling "junior." Yang said offhandedly, " you know we don't serve young ones here." He said walking up to her, "relax it's just one drink, and it's water." Yang emphasized. " still though I'm watching you." He said. " you expect me to try to blow this place up again, I'm into bigger things than small smuggling rings." Yang said,

" WATCH YOUR TOUNG YOU-." Junior yelled as he slammed a knife on the table before he relized who he was talking to, junior ripped the knife out of the table leaving the fragments of glass right on the counter. And didn't wipe them off, " just...finish your drink and get out of here. I never saw you." He said, Yang smiled smugly.

( Beacon)

Ruby sat in her Chair and read the recent News reports one being a minor reporting of Ruby enraging the council member, Ruby flipped the channel to a private server to look after Grimm activity, and relized something, most of the Map was blue meaning standard level of Grimm, the kingdom's of Vacoule, Mistral, amd Vale were green meaning no Grimm, Atlas was grey showing it was fallen but mantle the refuge was green so they were safe. However Menagerie was Deep Red. Showing a high level of Grimm, infact tapping on it Ruby saw the screen said the threat level was a 10. Her eyes widened at the prospect. But she took a deep breath before making any rash decision.

( Eoc)

Yep sorry for not getting a chapter out sooner. It's just I was so close to finishing Aura wars 3 I just had to pound it out, don't worry I'm going to be sticking with this for a while while I micromanage my notes for Aura wars 4 so yea! Review on how you liked the chapter. Keep reading Bankerrtx01

(Ps) Oh yea please leave a review as to what you think Slivers semblance's should be.


	7. Assassin vs Ninja

Rwby Genration: Assassin vs Ninja.

[ Unknown realm]

The deep void, pitch black empty ness. Nothing was there, nothing ever will be, or would it? As a small circle appered amd three figures slid out, two males with wings the other a women just floated. "Mother...where are we?" The first one said he had wings so black they alsmost couldn't be seen, "We are nowhere Malum." The women said, "Nowhere as in?" The other asked, " as in nothingness, a void, here, we can live and be...free." The women extended her hands and from a distance out land began to spring up trees and life. Birds, everything they could have asked for, it was there " woah." The two brothers Gasped, as they landed. On the ground.

The women landed behind them. " so you could always do that?" Malum asked. I Mater as a Primordial, was tasked to keep balance, as such ive created and destroyed life when it became nessessary, I circulated the flow, from one to the other, the last to the next." Mater said, "and we were part of that cycle?" Borum asked, "that...is for you to decide." Mater Said with a smile. " but first...we shall eat. Like a family...and then the choice." Mater said, as a dinner table appered and the Two brothers were sitting across from each other with Mater at the head. And a full corse feast infront of them,

No one moved, Mater looked to the two brothers, "well what are you waiting for...dig in!" She said, the Brothers reached into the feast calmly and took what they wanted, steak, fish, noodle's, rice, Chocolate.

"mother..." Malum started as he swallowed. "I just have to ask...why give us this dinner?" He asked,

"do you not like it?" Mater asked shocked, surprised and hurt, the two brothers looked to each other, as Borum took over, "on the contrary it's wonderful, it's amazing," he said, as Malum started again, " it's just that being what we are, we really don't need to eat." He saod as he snapped his fingers and filled himself, before snapping again and all the energy he gained from the first snap left,

" well Famalies usually eat together so I expect, if we were to get together like a real family best start here." Mater said, the two brothers smiled, " mom A for effort, but you have to remember we're Primordial's or at least your one and we're your offspring, don't hold anything back."Borum said "we can handle it." Malum Said with a smile, Mater looked at there eyes,

"very well then." She saod as she snapped her fingers and they were back in the void standing, " as your aware the Grimm have killed so many and with as much death the lost souls have no where to go...it won't be long before the energy of them all rips apart the universe already I'm feeling the effects." Mater said "the dread in the air." Borum said, "so what do we do?" Malum asked. "We won't do anything, you two will. I am your mother but now you said you can handle your responsibilities as Gods, so I expect you to deal with it, you created humanity, and you didn't expect this problem?" Mater asked. The two brothers looked to the ground, " I wish you boys luck solving this mess." Mater said. As she walked off "what what are you doing?" Borum asked "I'm checking out the other worlds to see how many of them are effected as well." Mater said as she opend a portal and walked through as it shut.

[ Remnant: Beacon]

' _your asking us what!?'_ An electronic voice asked. "To asks who you can to give Aid to Menagerie." Ruby said slowly, as she looked to the elevator to see Glynda hiding back. "Ms Rose I don't think you understand what your dealing with, After the events in Atlas, many people are afraid. And even the Mistral council one of the few still active council's out there, is quite terrified to the point of war." The counciler Said, "look I'm going to give it to you blunt," Ruby said as she pulled up the map.

"This here is the threat level of Grimm on every contenate. " Vale is at the standard 7%. Vacuole is a little more at 10%, Mistral is at 25% while atlas is a stumbling 35%, Menagerie is at a critical 75% percent. The threat level is a level 10, and I'm sure you remember it only took a level 9 threat to take out a capital kingdom THIS ONE NO LESS." Ruby said,

"so the only thing that's there is a couple of Faunas who's going to care if a few die?" Another Counciler Said, "need I remind you, the family members of the Ex leader of the white fang live there, Blake belladonna, if they die, you can be sure they will rise up, and again we will have another Fanuas war on our hands and we know exactly what that will cause!" Ruby said as she looked over to see Glynda giving eye contact as she forced herself to calm down, "please I ask you to come to a descion soon. Thank you for your time counciler's." Ruby said, as she shut off the screen, and turned to the window,

"tell me Glynda was Ozpin ever this stressed?" She asked. " not often but remember, he had over 1,000 years experience your still within your first month, you can't expect change to occur too fast." Glynda said, Ruby sighed, " how goes classes?" Ruby asked. "Your team is working quite well, fixing everyone into shape. No critical point of advory infact people are asking it to be even more damning," Glynda said causing Ruby to chuckle. " Glynda...what are the Grimm numbers in the emrald forest at now?" Ruby asked.

" um they are at a even 16% with a good number of species from Beowolf's up a rare griffon spotting." Glynda said, Ruby sighed. " do you think the fourth years could handle a little excursion?" Ruby asked, Glynda smerked. "I know I Good way to find out" she said

[ later]

"I'm telling you, I think this is a golden opportunity here!" One Siver Fry said as they walked to the autoruim. "And I though we all agreed no. Doing that is stupid amd reckless!" The one known as Trida said. " but I'm the leader of the team." Siver argued. "And in no point have you chosen to act like it, Your a god damn fourth year yet you still choose to act like a first." The third member, Arron Iron said. "Come on let's go to the autoriourm and see what Ruby wants." Rash Fry said. The older brother to Siver and over all second in command but usually is primary command expect in Combat where Siver usually tries to act his age.

In the atoriuom Ruby stood on stage with Glynda Goodwitch next to her, as they were muttering what this was about, "quite quite please. Now I know your wondering why we called you here, but The Headmistress is going to speak to you for a few words." Glynda said as she stepped away to give Ruby space.

"Three years you have come to this school, to learn and spread your wings. To gain new hights, and now you will put this to the test, for the first time Sense you came to this school, you will renter the Emrald forest, however unlike your first task as a retrieval mission, this one is extermination, we've gotten reports of a higher rise of Grimm, all fourth years will enter the forest amd spread sevral team per section, at 5:00 you will leave the forest and be graded by your standing, both combativeness and time dynamic," She said everyone cheered, but Ruby raised her hand to quite them down, "now before you get excited so soon, I have a few things I have to say, Glynda has informed me of a few Grimm's I wish for you to watch out for, apparently a rare Griffon has been sighted in the forest, and I must warn you Do Not Face It Alone, if you do happen to run Into it and you are under powered, retreat! Only 2 Full teams are to fight that Griffon! Any less and there will be deadly consequences, If the Grimm doesnt kill you on the spot!" Ruby said, as well as We gotten a Goliath and a Feared Tentecal Grimm as well amd we beleaved they may fuse amd make an even more feared combo Grimm, I wish you luck and healthy mission, good day," Ruby said, as she spun off, "Glynda will you greet them at the launch pads." Ruby said Glynda nodded, and walked off.

Ruby sighed as she entered the office. And looked to see the fourth years gone, but now more adult Huntsmen and Huntresses stood there, all from Vale, who had run as missions, for Ozpin," Oobleck, Port, Peach." Ruby asked. "Yes Headmistress. " take the Huntsmen reports and file them down, in be in my office." Ruby said as she walked off.

[ Ruby's office]

Ruby sighed as she reached for her scroll and found a message from Qrow.

 **Qrow ( Greatist uncle)**

 **Qrow :( I've flown all over Mistral and felt no surge of Ozpin, I don't think he's here)**

 **(Anything from any other continent's?): Ruby**

 **Qrow: (Ruby...no nothing, I think, I think he's dead, were on our own.)**

 **( fine then return to Beacon I have a few thing you can help with) :Ruby**

 **Qrow: ( on my way)**

 **-End-**

Ruby folded up her scroll and sighed, before a bird smacked itself into the window and fell down to the ground Ruby growled, "damnit," she cursed and opened the window. Allowing the bird to fly in. And land on the desk "Uncle" Ruby said turning around and found her uncle sitting on it cross legged behind her. "Yes?" He asked. "You know every book store in Vale right?" He nodded. " I need you to go on a book hunt for me. She said. Blake nodded, "here's the list," Ruby said qrow read them aloud.

' the richest Eyes,' 'the greatest warriors,' 'a hero's view?' 'The destiny of silver?' Qrow was raising more and more eyesbrows at the names getting deeper and deeper down the list which reached the floor, "the last two are the most important," Ruby said.

"The man with silver Eyes," and "A guardian." Qrow said, "I know these sound wacky but these are real book's and not only that, there important books Ozpin failed to track down," Ruby said, Blake nodded and headed to the door, " uncle...remember to be discrete," she said he nodded. And left. Ruby sighed,

( Blake)

Blake was hiding in a bush in the emrald forest as she taught her class on quitely infiltration. The goal was to sneak up onto another class, ( she chose Yangs class taught by Nora) and strike at a member and knocking out there Aura, and sneaking away, without being caught. And to make things harder Ren was nearby with his class training to find targets with master sneaking skills

It was a battle of Blake vs Ren, Assassin vs Ninja. ( hence the reason she was joining them.)

Blake looked back to see her strike force of 2 students, there were other teams scattered all over the area, waiting for the signal. " are we ready?" Blake asked. The first one nodded " then give team 1 the green light, start from the edges." Blake said as the first, team headed to the attack zone,

[ Ren]

Mentor Ren sat on the grass cross legged as he slowly opened his eyes, " Team one." Ren said as the first student opend there Eyes and jumped off.

[ nora]

" Now kiddies Fuse your aura to your weapons!" Nora commanded as she her hammer glowed bright pink. When suddenly she flinched when a blade cut her skin. "Guh!" She bit back the suddenly pain,

( Ren)

Ren opend his eyes and jumped away,

[ Blake]

" brother's damn it I told them not to attack nor-." Blake jumped back as one of Stormflower blades landed Blake jumped back and looked around...however no one was there, suddenly Blake's Head was detached as Ren cut it clean off, however the body faded, 'damn,' Ren thought, as he jumped away as a pistol shot bounced off the ground, Ren looked around to see Blake drawing her weapon and switching it to sword form,

The two stood across from each other. Waiting for the other to strike,

The wind blew as both felt the coldness upon there skin, Still then nothing happened. There dead glare still set, to waver was to invite death, to flinch was to open yourself, to stumble was to fall, to the point where a twitch was broadcasted like a mile. The more still the better.

Both sets of hearts beat in rythem, when one finally spun up. And the one who was impatient...was Ren, grabbing stormflower he fired sevral shots at Blake who turned into a block of ice which fragmented into shards spelling 'you missed' as Ren turned around and parried a strike from Blake's Sword he dragged his eyes back and backflipped as Blake drew his dagger from his ankle sheath and cut at him, Ren ducked the strike, when Blake threw her gun at Ren who as predicted parried it,

However one must not be predictable if protecting your life, Blake smiled as she fired the gun disarming Ren of stormflower, now without stormflower and Blake holding his fathers dagger, Ren was on the reserving end of Blake. As she dropped his dagger and faded from a clone,

' Damn,' Ren thought as he scowled the corners of the battlefield, for any signs of Blake, he slowly approached the dagger, in the trees Blake readjusted herself to pounce. As Ren stopped right before the dagger, and shut his eyes,

[ Play Behelt theme Berserk 1997]

Ren shut his eyes, ' _father...guide me to your blade, and cut apart the veil of lies and expose me to the truth...'_ Ren thought. ' _ **BEHIND!'**_ Ren snapped his eyes open and did a front flip grabbing his fathers dagger and looking around as Blake's Sword scythe slammed into the ground and slithered away, 'damn' he though as she got away again,

' _Aura can extend your srrondings, make you more aware of what's around you!'_ Ren's mind thought reliving the lesson, as behind him Blake rises up from the grass and lunches as Ren opens his eyes, it cuts to black ' _it's up to you to react.'_

Screen comes back to show Ren and Blake locked with weapons drawn, as they pushed against eachother, suddenly Ren draggs a Stormflower down and cuts at Blake and jumps back as she falls to her knees. " agh!" She growls Ren stands up Blake tries to react to his open but is sent to her knees, "you can think Tryan for that trick." He used a poison as well he infact cut Qrow Brenwen, nearly killed him to...that would of been a godsend." Ren muttered the last part as he clenched his fist,

He snapps a look back as he hears a forouses growl as he rolls away just in time for Blake's Savage animal side to kick in, ' shit I forgot when Fanuas are put to a corner they release a norotoxin that cuts off rational thought, making them no better than Grimm.' Ren thought. As Blake circled him hissing at him "I will do what I must." He said with steel.

Finally Blake stopped hissing, AND LUNGED! And in midair Blake's Scroll timer rang, Blake finished the swipe and clinged onto the treebrach as she looked over to see Ren putting his weapons away, Blake jumps off the branch and they both bow, as they leave to talk to there students about the activity,

(Eoc) a/n okay guys I admit that was good whoo now I will be the first to admit I don't know where this story will go. I have 2-3 major points I want to get to in the early point of the story the rest is just as off the cuff in fact I'm not even thinking ahead, I'm just trying to get to the next point with enough detail to not make it seemed rush but quick enough to keep you on your toes, so PM or review tell me how I'm going, what more do you want to see, what don't you like, and as always thanks for watching- oh hold on wait what? What do you mean I can't say that? VSAUSE!? who the hell is Vsause? You tuber...hmm ah what ever I don't think he will mind, I mean where all friends here what the worst that can

-the Following Fanfict has been cut short due to Internet copyright laws, we are sorry for the inconvenience perhaps try another author- Admin


	8. Book Hunting with Edward Elric

Rwby Graduation,

-Chapter Start-

[ Beacon Cliffs above Emrald Forest]

The fourth years teams stood each on a platform waiting to be launched, " well everyone you know the drill, The staff will check In with you at noon, good luck happy hunting."Glynda said as she fired the teams off at the same time,

As she watched them go Glyndas scroll rang, from Ruby

"Are they away?" She asked "yes." Glynda responded.

"Good" Ruby replied and ended the short text.*

(* note the scroll commutation doesn't work I can't get the notes to pop up on the other side so I've stopped it,)

Glynda watched out the forest before turning behind her and seeing beacon tower Glynda narrowed her eyes and walked away.

[ Qrow]

Qrow brenwen isnt that great around Vale, sure he knew which bar was where like the back of his hand, he knew beacon because he went there, and well...actually that's about it, but really could you blame them he and his older sister were left to the wilds to fend for themselves with the tribe and all, so you can say he was kinda shocked when one of the only few places he actually knew to get books Tucksons book trade he found out closed down a long time ago, but BEFORE the FALL of BEACON!? Qrow sighed as he walked across the street to the bar,

" what can I get for you sir?" The tender asked "actually you can get me an address." Qrow Said "I see looking to brew your own or for competition?" He asked, "look nothing like that, in fact I'm not here for any drink." Qrow Said as The Tender rolled on the floor laughing, "did I say something funny?" Qrow asled as The tender stood up. "Oh boy yea..,yea you sure did, Qrow Brenwen NOT GETTING A DRINK!" He started to laugh again, "oh gods I needed that." He said " if we can get back into the topic at hand here." Qrow said, "right right sorry sorry, yea so what location do you need?" He asked "all the bookstores in Vale. Oldest firsts, also the ones still open," qrow saod handed a paper. "Bookstores what this for?" He asked. "School project." Qrow said with a friendly smile. " well I'm not sure if there still open but this place has some of the oldest books. Some even dating back to 88th king of Vale." He said "um sounds promising. Where is it?" He asked as the tender showed the paper Qrows eyes bulged.

" THE VALE CENTRAL LIBRARY!?"

Qrow stood gaucking at the paper, as the tender countuned to clean the glass. "Yep. Actually one of the last library's in Vale." He said "you've got to be kidding me?" Qrow huffed " you got a story about it?" The tender asked. "Do I ever?" Qrow sighed "thanks for the tip, here's yours." Qrow said as he tossed a few lien on the counter, and walked out,

" pfff the vale central Library, go figure," he said as he walked across the street, and saw the building, "well here goes nothing...let's hope they don't hate my guts still." Qrow said as he took a drink from his flask, and stepped inside, he opend the door and saw the old man at the front desk, "hey." The shopkeeper said ' dear god is that guy still working here after all this time. It's been fifty years now LAY DOWN AND DIE FUCKER!?' Qrow thought as she shook his head and walked off, "Wait." The shopkeeper said Qrow froze, 'shit he recognizes me' he thought, "I know you..." he said as he looked at Qrow. " Red cape...Hair...weapon on lower back...Do you know a Ruby Rose?" He asked Qrow chucked as he turned around putting a hand on the back of his head chuckling lightly, "well um funny story...I'm actually her uncle..." Qrow said

The shop keeper looked him in the eye and snapp3 back. "QROW!" He called "yea, um that me-." He was cut off when a book smacked him in the head. "Ow fuck what the hell was that for?" He asked "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY LIBRARY!?" he yelled in a hushed whisper. "Well excuse me but I don't want to be here either. but we can't always have what we want, I'm here to get books for Ruby, and unfortunately your the only guy who carries them, so how about you show me the way to the oldest books you have and I'll be out of your way," Qrow said, " you...Want the Octavious Section?" He asked "that's right." I hear there's a lot of old books there that could help Ruby, especially with her...project." Qrow said. "I'm aware. I've read some of the books and the silver eyes keep popping up. I kept all the ones I've found important separate, from the rest of the section, come in show you them." He said as he got up and rubbed his back,

" woah you okay?" Qrow asked. "OH SO NOW YOU CARE!? Do you know why I got all this arthritis in my back Because of you leaving your mess on the floor and forcing me to pick it up!?" He yelled "ouch sorry." Qrow Said, "Damn right young rascal!" The shopkeeper yelled when a pop was heard he froze and turned around, "now come on before I shatter on the spot." He said as he grabbed his cane on the wall and walked to the other end off the large floor,

They reached the end and found a lone bookcase with a few dusty books. But it was mostly empty, " this is all of them?"qrow said "well you can't expect a library to have all the books at the time people check them out you know!" Thenshopkeeper argued, "but octavoius was a scloar before he became a king You should have half of this library filled with the stuff he wrote and what to pay an actual tribute to his name," Qrow argued, when the shopkeeper grabbed the end of the bookself and pushed it to reveal a secret passage, "oh." Qrow said. ' now shut up can hurry up, don't forget to close the door." He said. Qrow walked in. And shut the bookcase behind him.

Down the stairs Qrow looked to see the circleuar room filled with books, the room was lit with a olive green, "woah," he gasped, as the shopkeeper hobbled forward, "comeon no time for dilly dally," he said. As the shopkeeper, reached the end of the room, and a glass case

" this...is all the silver Eye books I found," he said, Qrow looked at the books and relized every single book Ruby requested was here, "holy crap." He said "find what your looking for?" He asked. "All of it, do I just take them and rent them because I don't know long long. Ruby will have them for," Qrow Said. " nah just take them the fact is Ruby is one of the only Silver eyes warrors to pop up I think they will be better with her, besides I'm growing old, I need to start to lose this collection sometime," he said. " actually how about you don't, I think I know someone who would like the central library around," Qrow said.

[ later]

Qrow dragged the books out of the central Library and finally on school grounds, he huffed. "Jeeze why are these so heavy?" Qrow asked, " need help there?" A voice asked "WOAH!?" Qrow gasped as he jumped to see Blake behind him, "sorry, what are you carrying?" Blake asked. " stuff you would like, haynwhould you mind helping me I have 3 more creats that Ruby wants," Qrow Said only to find Blake's form replaced by a clone. He sighed,

[ later]

Uncle qrow reached Ruby's office and kicked the crate inside the room as Ruby put her foot on it to stop it, "thank you uncle, Blake has already brought up the others, " well she's nimble." Qrow Said. " right." Ruby said, as Qrow left for his bunk.

[Menagerie: Blake's house ( Estate?).]

The knocker slammed on the wooden frame, echoing all over the house. "Ghira!" Some one called " Ghira help us the Grimm are attacking! WE NEED A LEADER!" The voice said as growling was heard outside as well, " LISTEN THE SURVIVORS ARE LOCATED AT THE TOWN SQUARE PLEASE WE BEG YOU AHH-!" The scream cut off the voice and then... nothing.

(Eoc) yep ending it here, yea cliffhanger!, holy crap 3 posts in one day wow I hope you enjoy welp gotta go keep reading bankerrtx01


	9. Invasion

Rwby Graduation,

side note this is upload by my phone so a few things might be off but who knows so onto the story

-Chapter Start-

[ Emrald Forest]

As the fourth years landed they looked around and scanned that Area for there team mates, and after regrouping headed out to deal,with there mission,

( beacon cliffs)

" Glynda how are they?" Ruby asked via scroll, " all teams have been rounded up and are heading out to hunt the grimm in the forest...wait." Glynda said. " what is it?" Ruby asked "there seems to be more Grimm in the area than expected, I'm seeing, 10, 20, 30% above the norm for number of packs," Glynda, 'so many Grimm that can only mean,' Ruby thought "its a trap GLYNDA GET THE FOURTH YEARS OUT OF THERE NOW!" Ruby yelled.

As Glynda stumbled to call the fourth years as she raised the scroll to her ear a loud Roar was echoed out of the forests. 'oh shit.' She thought.

[ beacon tower]

Ruby sat in her chair reading over the books her Uncle got her when a loud roar nearly shattered the windows "Fuck!" She cursed as Qrow appered "Ruby!" He said, "get into the emrald forest!" Ruby said " but-!" Blake said when Ruby yelled "NOW!" She yelled as they two ran off, "AND DEPLOY THE REST OF THE STAFF AS WELL!" She yelled.

[ emrald Forest]

A fourth year student was bashing a Beowolf with a war hammer, as his team mate jumped back and deployed a shield and blocked a few feathers from a nevermore, "well this went shit sideways real quick!" He said "we got to break out of the forest and into a clearing," one said when a loud roar was heard, "is that a-." The first guy asked, as they looked to see a massive Bengrel in, backed up by a Guiest rock monster. "Aw shit RUN!" He yelled as the two high tailed it out of there, the Bengal was about to give chase when the rock monster stopped it and threw a rock at them the bolder shattered there Aura and slammed then into a tree killing them, " NOOO!" The crippled Team Leader cried as he looked up to see the monsters, above him. Suddenly they backed up and the forth year froze as the Giant Griffon Rubynwas warning them about appered, as he snapped his beak down.

The Griffon looked around and crawled as Other griffons flew around the emrald forests with the Nevermores, as the Beacon bullheads flew over the forests.

Qrow in bird form flew first before he swooped up and dived headfirst towards a Griffon he changed and inpaled the Griffon in the neck as he grabbed onto the fur and riding the beast down to the forest floor, he pulled his sword out of the beasts back and landed in a roll as he stood up and prepped his sword, suddenly Glynda in a flash of light landed next to Qrow, " Ready?" She asked "Ready." Qrow nodded "let's go!" They said, As they ran off,

In the air Port and Oobleck were assisting injured Forth years into the Bullheads, amd taking off,

"pilot go!" Port Said as the Bullhead shut the door and rose up above the forests, one for one of the engines to explode as a lancer struck one of the engines, "LOOK OUT!" Oobleck yelled as he pushed Port out of the way and was unfortunately impaled in the arm due to it. "Bartty no!" Port cried. As he ran to him, Professor Oobleck coughed, " Port...your more of a warrior than I am. I know I'm not going to outlive this battle, but the knowledge of what has occored here cannnot die alone." Oobleck coughed, "And it won't die here, BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO LIVE DAMN IT!" Port Said, as he heard an Ursa roar. The students fell back as the Ursa Major ran at them only to be cut in half by Professor Port, in a one handed vertical stroke,

Port was mad, " YOU GUYS YOU KNOW MEDICINE PATCH THE WOUND UP!" he said, " I'll give you the cover you need." He said. As he walked forward, as the Grimm charged. Port smacked them away with the flat side of the axe, as he flipped it around he shot a larger Grimm blasting its head off making it fall to his feet, using the recoil to fling the axe behind him slamming the axe into the head of a Beowolf behind him, and using the brute strength he flipped it over his shoulder with one arm and cracked the skull of the Grimm, on the ground as he jumped in the air and spiked the axe down the next of another, Ursa.

Unaware behind him a second Major was coming up Port just kept swinging. "COME ON WHAT's WITH YOU ITS LIKE YOUR NOT EVEN TRYING!" Port yelled when the massive slash cut across his back, Port looked up as his aura covered his wounds, "OH THERE WE GO!"Port yelled as he flung off his shirt, and Laughed mianacaly, "EVERYONE MEET EDGAR!" Port yelled as he dropped a crate in the field and large boretusk walked out, "Edgar is the one...who will put you in the whole." Port Said, As the boretusk charged, as did Professor Port!

He cleared the horde away, when suddenly Edgar the boretusk banked left and ran at Port. Everyone screamed in fear when suddenly Edgar exploded and vanished, "ah curse your suddenly but enivitable betrayal." He said almost not really killing, "oh well MORE FOR ME!"

[ students]

Alright we've knocked out Oobleck how help me get the Shrapnel out," one said as they allow them lifted and finally it was free. They tossed the metal Shard away. "Right now we have to wake him up so his Aura can heal the wound, "Gold, GOLD PRICES! I WAS RIGHT! You can't stop me!" Oobleck saod as he jumped up before he fell down. "...well he's up." He said.

[ Emrald forest temple]

Weiss, Blake and Jaune, Nora and Ren landed, " alright so Jaune what do we do?" Weiss asked. "We need to gather the Students, Ren, Blake, Seek the students out bring them back here, " Weiss clear the area and keep it clear, Nora and I will see if we can find a quick way up the cliffs to safety." Jaune said " um Jaune.." Nora said as Jaune looked. "You've got to be kidding me." Jaune Said. "NORA KNOCK THOSE BIRDS OUT OF THE SKY!" Jaune ordered "GOT IT!" Nora said "the rest of you Plan doesn't change Go!" Jaune ordered, as they ran off, suddenly as Nora tried to get a good shot at the largest nevermore Shotgun blasts go off and a blur of Yellow smacks the bird out of the sky as the yellow speck and a brown speck ride the bird down to the ruined bridge. As Yang and Sliver popped off. " hey guys what's up?" She said " aren't you suppose to take care of the kid?" Weiss asked, "yes but Ruby also said all hands on deck!" Yang said as she fired sevral more shots into the horde in the sky, "so I'm doing. Both." She said.

"Wait what is silver doing?" Weiss asked, as Silver stood at a Beowolf, and suddenly he was frozen in place, "aw shit," Weiss cursed " Ruby will not like that." Yang sighed, as suddenly a loud roar was heard as the horde of Grimm all charged at Silver trying to get rid of the Silver eyed Warrior. Only for sevral loud shots ro ring out and the never mores crashed on the edge of the bridge keeping the Grimm off the bridge as they were crippled not killed. Suddenly a red swarm of rose petals appered as Ruby stood next to Silver. " well I see we're having fun here." She said as Jaune implied a Ursa in the back making it disappear, "Ruby what to we do?" Jaune Said. " this invasion force will take all day to clear out naturally even with all the teachers and experienced Huntsmen in Vale. We need to, clear out the command structure, Jaune Take your team Plus Silver and head to the forest towards the temple where we got the artifacts. There's a good clearing there and a nice spot plus cover for bullheads to land, I've already sent a signal for everyone to travel there anyway's, Team RWBY will head to find the large Genrals. Aka those large Grimm the Elder Griffon, the Guiest, Bengrel and Nevermore, the Tentical Grimm, amd Goliath which we beleaved is trying to fuse into a hydra." Ruby said. "But that's way to much even for you," Jaune Said. " don't worry I'm going to have uncle Qrow and Glynda as backup, and we know how hard they are to put down," Ruby said, "Alright I'll call Balkan's back." Jaune said "no need I'm here." Blake said as she jumped out of the trees. "alright now that everyone knows there rolls "TEAM RWBY move out!" Ruby said as they ran into the forest. 'god did it feel good to say that again.'

Jaune watched them head into the forest head first, as explosions and summons sounds could be heard, Jaune drew his Sword Crocea Mors. And handed it to Silver. "What's this for?" he asked, we're hunting Grimm your gonna need a weapon." He said, " but I have a weapon." Sliver said. As he held up his hand, Jaune sighed. " kid I know your Aunt loves to punch thing but even she uses a weapon. Your bear hands aren't going to cut it." Jaune said Silver nodded. " trust me Arc I know what I'm doing." He said as he handed the sword back to him, Jaune looked at Sliver with Narrowed eyes. "Are you sure your 9 kid?" He asked Silver snapped a looked at the bridge, " enought chat, he said wave two approaches." He said. As red eyes glaired out of the bushes.

( STAR) Siver Fry was sent back as 2 Alpha Beowolf's cornered him, he jumped away in time as They swung, amd were impaled by Trida's Tridant, as she ripped it out of the flesh, " you okay?" She asked "fine. Thanks for the save." He said. "Yea now get your ass up and lead." She said, as she charged forward again, Arron Iron jumped from a tree but was thrown back as the Grimm expected the attack, as his brother laid dying before him the first casualty. ' what do I do?' He thought, " EVERYONE RETREAT!" He yelled "Hurry to the temple!" He yelled.

[RWBY]

" Blake you see anything?" Ruby asked via scroll ear piece. "Negative, sector 14 is clear." She said "Damn where the hell can those damn bastards be." Ruby said. When suddenly a cackle on the radio cut them off, "QROW BRENWEN IM IN BATTLE WITH THE Elder Griffon and Giant nevermore at the same time, could use an assist!" He said as the radio was cut, " Yang find Qrow!" Ruby said "Right above us!" Yang said pointing up. To see the Areal battle. Ruby shifted her Scythe into sniper and looked but they were moving to fast, "I can't get a clear shot!" Ruby said. "I got this!" Yang said pumped. "YANG NO!"Ruby cried but it was too late as Yang fired,

The shot Was golden, as it climbed higher and higher and if it were anyone else, the shot would've bursted the lower jaw and turning the Grimm brain to mush, unfortunately Qrow Brenwen was in the way, and the shot hit him, making him freefall, "SHIT!"Ruby cursed as she angled her rifle behind her and fired one shot before propelling herself with her semblance. As she headed off to save her uncle, ' Unfortunately' Ruby over shot it as he flew right past. "SHIT!" Ruby cursed as she angled it down again and fired, the same shot blasted the nevermore in the head.

"Weiss GRAB QROW!" Ruby said, As Weiss tried to form a Glyphnshe couldn't concentrate, as Qrow Slammed into the ground at thermal volosity. "NOOO!" Ruby cried as she appered before her uncle, "oh god I'm so sorry." Ruby bawalled Unknown to her The nevermore was still falling, until,the shadow was right on top of her, She covered her uncle and waited for the worst...

It never came,

Ruby opened her eyes and saw the nevermore had vanished. Ruby sat back. "Good think you were knocked out before the bird completely fell on us." Ruby said. " ugh no I was up."qrow groaned, 'wait in that case.' Ruby thought as Glynda appered. "You said you needed help?" She said with a smile. "Yea that was before I was shot out of the sky."qrow groaned, as he gripped his back. "Fuck." He cursed. " qrow return to beacon and heal up Glynda you as well come right back after that though." Ruby said Glynda nodded and she carried Qrow away,

"damnit well there goes out back up." Ruby said. As she looked around, "let's hope the others are doing better." Weiss said as Ruby got a ping from Port, "it seems like All the students are out of the forest Glynda is doing a headcount now." Ruby said. "We should round up the teachers still here and fight our way out." Blake said. "We're not leaving until we kill those big Grimm." Ruby said, " why?" Yang said. " Yang listen to me with those grimmthe threat level of this jungle is a level 8 we can't leave them here." Ruby said,

Team RWBY ran into the forest killing Any and all Grimm they came across. Blake attacking from treetops Yang and Ruby at point by brute force and Nimble speed and Weiss from her Sommon,

Ruby looked over behind her as A Beowulf lunged at her when Blake jumped out of a tree killing it. Ruby turned back and was suddenly disarmed of crescent Rose by a king Taijitu, Ruby sped forwards and used her semblance on her arm striking the Grimm only leaving after images. As she landed in front of crescent rose the snake dissappered,

Ruby sighed as she looked to see everyone ok she got a ping on her scroll " looks like JNRR is pulling out." Ruby said " so we're completely alone." Weiss said " apparently, lets go kill that Griffon." Ruby said

When a loud Roar was heard as the trees collapsed and revealed the Command Grimm lead by the Elder Griffon, and flanked by, The hydra Grimm, and a Bengal " just great." Weiss rolled her eyes. " Take out the GRIFFON FIRST BUMBLEBEE!"

Ruby said as Blake and Yang charged forward " ICE FLOWER!" Ruby yelled as she fired at the other Grimm freezing them in place.

Seeing the backup was taken out the griffon roared and went to spread its wings, and ran to take off " GRAVITY WELL!" Ruby ordered as Weiss stabbed the hound and a black glyph appeared, making the griffon unable to fly away,

Seeing the effect the griffon stopped flying and went into free fall, the beast slammed on the ground shattering the ice prisons holding the other Grimm knocking out Weiss ""Weiss!"" Blake and yang yelled as the Grimm charged " Noooo!" She yelled as she activated her Silver eyes unfortunately due to how much energy she used she passed out,

(Later)

Ruby woke up at the beacon hospital wing " ugh what happened?" She asked " you passed out after overuseingvyour eyes." Sliver said. " you okay sis?" Yang asked " yea, I'm just tired, and the Grimm?" Ruby asked " you froze the griffon unfortunately the others got away." Silver said

Ruby sighed as she looked over to see Blake crying. "What's off with Blake?" She asked " during the attack of the forest her Family estate in mangesary was attacked, no one survived the Grimm." Wiess said

Ruby huffed " in be in my office." She said as she got u and walked out " I want a report of who we lost in an hour on my desk." She said as her team stood frozen at her response.

Ruby sat on her chair and spun around Hand on her chin when the door opened "Blake." Ruby said as her teammate stopped, at the desk " is that it?" She asked " what do you mean?" Ruby asked turning around, " so are we just going to hear my family is killed and just LEAVE IT BE!" Blake yelled " There are more pressing conserns." Ruby Said

"M-more pressing?! RUBY MY FAMILY IS DEAD MY HOME RAIDED RUBY THE FANUAS ARE BEING KICKED OUT OF MANGESARY THE ONLY PLACE THEY FEEL SAFE AND YOU DO NOTHING!?" Blake yelled.

" Yes Blake I do nothing, because there are more things at risk than a few fanuas." Ruby said Blake gasped " Y-You! YOU BITCH! You won't do anything for the fanuas are you saying that they deserve less attention than any other kingdom?!" Blake yelled " YES BLAKE I AM!" Ruby yelled spinning around. Blake was nearly in tears.

" what happened to the girl I knew who risked everything she could to keep the world safe to make sure no one had to live without a parent like you did LIKE I AM WHAT HAPPED TO THAT GIRL!?" Blake yelled " I GREW UP BLAKE, This world isn't a fucking fairy tail! It's cold cruel and harsh! And I thought you who lived in the wilds would understand that!?" Ruby hissed " guess I was wrong." She said " well I guess I was too, after all isn't that why we're here?" Blake asked

"You tell me Blake?" Ruby said coldly that was the straw that broke the camels back as the tears flowed. " I HATE YOU!" She yelled " THAT THRONE HAS DRIVEN YOU MAD WITH POWER YOU CUNT! YOUR TOO BLIND TO SEE WHAT REALLY MATTERS!" Blake yelled as she stomped off.

Ruby turned around with a glint in her eyes, " oh the contrary I feel my mind is finally sane, and I've locked eyes on the true enemy in front of us." Ruby said

(Eoc) a/n holy crap I finished this chapter in like 3 hours! Damn I'm glorious! Well that's the end of this chapter please Leave a review as well as check out Aura Wars 4, it's the climatic finale to the series I've ended off 3 in such a way to pull people into four and it just iced on the spot so please check it out, we'll keep reading -Bankerrtx01-


	10. Plan of attack

Rwby Graduation,

-Chapter Start-

[ RWBY-JNR's teacher Dorm]

The crew of 6 with Silver. We're in the dorm watching TV, about the news. When suddenly the door was kicked in and Blake ran in crying, stomping, " Blake what's wrong?" Yang asked "YOUR BITCH OF A SISTER THATS WHAT!" Blake yelled as she slammed the door to the bathroom closed. Yang was shocked as she sat down "what the hell was that about?" Nora asked " I believe it's best to, stay out of this," Ren said. 'mom what have you done?' Silver asked,

[ Ruby's office]

Ruby looked out the window as the rain hit the school a crack of lighting was the only suddenly light in the room for a moment before it vanished, leaving Ruby in the void of her office, "Glynda, I feel my. Team isn't going to want to see me for a while, I just ask one thing?" She said "and that is?" Glynda asked, has all the data been retrieved?" She asked "it is Headmistress." Glynda said, as she held out her scroll. "Shall I send it?" She asked, "no. As of now the lines are showing but they haven't pressed enough for the public to show, but there taking notice. The time is ripe, I want the nurses to work overtime to heal who ever they can," She said, "understood." Glynda said "you are awake you are being asked for words about the events of the Emrald forest?" Glynda said. "I'm aware." Ruby said. "As of now it is however late. Please get some rest Glynda, I'm off to do the same, tomorrow morning I will go off to speak about the events in the forest." Ruby said as she turned around and found the office empty but of her, Ruby narrowed her eyes as the lighting struck giving an ominous image in the shadows.

[The next day]

Ruby Rose stood in front of a podium as Cameras clicked and lights temporarily blinded her, However Ruby was able to steel her nerves, breath and with that begin to talk.

"I'm sure you've seen the news media of yet another outlandish stunt that occurred on beacon." Ruby said as everyone nodded " I think it be best if we open to question's and those resolve themselves." Ruby said as everyone stood up trying to ask there question.

" what happened in the emerald forest that such an action was nessessary?" One reporter asked, " I miss calculation." Ruby said as someone else stood up, "how many have died from the events?" Another asked " Too many." Ruby said as she looked to another. " Ms Rose why would you allow your student's to go on such a risky task such as this." They asked Ruby looked around and finally spoke,

The Huntsman academy are ment to build people into a class of warriors, the rest of the public is supost to look up to, that's said Sacrifice's are sometimes inevitable, as for this instance, I take full responsibility for the death of the students, I've pushed them farther, and because they couldn't keep up there family's had to suffer, so with that I am increasingly the requirement for graduation, " Ruby said making the crowd gasp. "by the time someone entered this school grounds till the time they leave, the school will be a safe haven! It will produce some of the worlds finest warrior's and the line of defence of humanity!" Ruby said

" ms rose one last question!" One said as Ruby looked " yes um so. What do you have as regarding Mangesary and the recent attack?" They asked. Ruby sighed

[ Vale council chamber]

The council members focus on the TV broadcast, wondering what her response would be,

(Ruby)

Ruby sighs and speaks " As of now The Kingdom of Vale is in danger as such that is where the priories will go towards defending Vale However that doesn't mean we won't give limited aid to the other kingdoms that need it." Ruby said as she looked she backed up from the podium, " that is all," she walked out as the others got photos.

As Ruby walked away she met with goodwitch " how is Mengesary?" She asked "hard pressed all fighters have been ordered to defend the docks for Evac." Glynda said " the Belladonna's?" Ruby asked " not a word however flying over the island shows a large fire where the estate could be." She said " you thinking Grimm?" Ruby asked " honestly, no I'm thinking it's dust related." Glynda said. Ruby narrowed her eyes ' the council didn't want me to look into that I wonder why?' Ruby thought.

[Vale Council chambers]

"Ms Rose, is doing just as we ask." The first counciler Said, " Yes soon the time will be our, a new dawn a new hope." One said. " shall I ask for the wayward Doctor?" The second counciler asked. "Please Don't inhibit his researcher, by the time he's done...we won't need Huntsmen anymore." The first one said,

[ Team RWBY-JNR's Dorm's * a/n yes Silver is an unofficial member*]

" well that was a-." Yang started when Blake growled and slammed her fist on the table and stormed off, Everyone following her, "...okay. what, the. Hell!?" Nora yelled to the ceiling, Yang sighed. "I'll go talk to her." Yang said as she stood up. And walked out of the room.

[ Beacon classroom]

Blake stomped into the class and threw the Blackboard aside, she looked around and after noticing no one else she reached in with a nail and unlocked a secret panal on the wall as Blake dragged it off it revealed a chest, one of the few personal belongings she truly kept hidden, inside them were a photo of her family. One of her team. A rolled up White fang Flag. And some other misilanous items.

" you know, attacking Ruby isn't the best idea you've had, she's out Leader, amd probably expect's something like this from you." Yang said. Blake jumped back and pointed her gun at Yang in shock but Yang stood relaxed. " and that's problem 2 your hesitant," Yang said, as she "I'm not hesitant!" Blake defended herself. "Blake." Yang sighed as she took a slow, step forward, "no!" Blake stood up Yang stepped closer, "Stop!" Blake raised her pistol at Yang. Her foot faltered for a second, but only that one as she countuned. " STOP!" Blake cried, and fired.

However she clinched her fist and shut her eyes unable to fire on a firend, and that spared Yangs life. As the bullet ( which was Anti-Aura by the way) flew into the air, it slid over Yangs shoulder and impacted at the wall, Blake shot in relizing what she did, she broke down. "O-oh god!" She gasped as she held her mouth in terror. When Yang put a comfortable hand on her. Blake looked up as her fear washed away in the Fire of warmth that was Yang Xiao Long, Blake smiled as she dropped her gun,

" now why were you planning to attack my Sister." Yang asked, as she sat on the teacher's desk, Blake was pacing around it. "Well you heard her, she has no care for the Fanuas, she's just- UGH SHE's a liar and a Cheat!" Blake said, "and you blame her for not helping your parents." Yang said coldly, instantly getting to the heart of the issue. Blake paused before she leaned back and looked at her feet, ashamed, " you know no one's perfect. But Ruby is the closest to a Nobel soul you will get." Yang said. "But that's just it! Later I confronted her and she bit me off and told me no actually reason for her actions!" Blake said, " and you know the innocent never run." Yang said quoting Weiss from what felt like ages ago, Blake nodded. "Ruby is definitely running, from what or why I don't know...but I intend to find out," Blake said as she open the secret compartment in the chest and located eyeliner and contacts which were used for stealth infiltration.

"Woah now Blake, no need to be rash!" Yang said trying to calm her teammate down. "Are you kidding me! We have to act now before it's too late!" Blake said, "and you know what happens if you Act Rash you make mistakes! Good plans go wrong, amd you lose..."Yang didn't finish her sentence as she looked at her metal hand.

Blake gasped silently before turning away, " You can't just expect me to do nothing!" Blake said As Yang stood up, "I'm not saying you shouldn't, but you know as well as I do you have other options." Yang said, Blake turned around Ash Yang looked at the ceiling, "you not a fighter, you never. Have never will be, but you aren't a coward either, you only fight when you need to. And the only one you really fought that really mattered was Against, Adam, and let's be honest, that was a flub, if he was still alive here and now he would kill you." Yang said,

" then how am I going to fight back!?" Blake asked Yang chuckled, " oh Blake. You don't see the Answeres are right infront of you, I man after all," Yang said as Blake looked down in her hands and saw the Blue White Fang flag.

( flashback) [ styelized art like the flashback of volume 1]

" After you took over for the ex:white fang against Adam, you did everything opposite of him,

 **Sillouts of Blake and Adam facing away from eachother** ,

you held rallies. As he held Riots,

 **Blake stood over a cheering crowd, while Adam stand over an Angry mob with pitchforks and Torches.**

, and you swooped in and stopped those riots,

 **Suddenly Blake swings into a window with her White fang, and breaks the attack as she frees those who would be punished for being human and innocent.**

and spoke to the people for there aid.

 **Blake stood up on a box calling for attention for others to listen,**

you got the people to care about your cause.

 **Suddenly hundreds of people were around her As Blake smiled.**

That's your biggest advantage, your rally cry.

 **The crowd around her lifts her up high celebrating a hero.**

They see the leader in you, not one of military strength but one of, emotional strength,

 **Blake stands up on a rock over looking a new world, one of peace.**

the bond is ever stronger, Now you have a new goal to fight for," Yang said

( End)

The images fade as Blake looks at the Flag, "your right Yang." Blake said as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, " thanks." She said Yang blushed. " Aw thanks. It was no big deal anything for a firend," Yang said as she walked off,

Unknown to them in the rooftop A bird was crouched in the ceiling, which turned into Qrow, as he sent a message to Ruby

 **( RUBY)**

 **(Apparently one of your teammates is going to try to splinter off shall I stop her?) Qrow asked**

 **(Negative the more chaotic it is the better it is for us.) Ruby replied.**

 **( Understood) Qrow Said as he flew off,**

 **[ End call]**

[ Ruby's Office]

Ruby sighed already so much shit had gone down and she was already losing focus of it, 'perhaps the universe was just cruel to me, that must be it,' ruby thought as she switched the TV on and sighed,

Breaking news: Vacoule Dust mine accident, largest Rock slide in schnee quarry, All entrance's blocked Unknown time before Mines reopen. Was all it read. Ruby sighed "I need more coffee." she thought, as sje got up to the elevator,

(Eoc) a/n yes short chapter I know but here's the thing as of now I'm planned out sevral chapters, and with those chapters, ending soon, I need a little boost in the story, and I've chosen you to help me so I'm going to put a warning here ahead of the request for those who don't want spoilers amd just want to read stop now.

-SPOILERS AHEAD!-

"You think that's enough Neon?" Ok okay seriously, the only spoiler is Ruby become the main ruler of Vale their done spoiler end! However once that's set, I need to know what the Grimm are going to do, please PM me because I'm running out of chapters, and I feel if not giving help soon I might have to go on a hiatus to think of a plot, ( it's either that it the headache) but anyway's PM me with ideas, for the story, specifically what would cause an all out war between Grimm and Humanity. soon Aurawars 4 comes out But for now enjoy, keep reading, -Bankerrtx01,


	11. Q&A

Rwby Graduation,

-Chapter Start-

[ Ruby's Office]

Ruby sighed as she got her coffee and looked at the screen hoping to god it would be either just a hoax or, something else so she didn't have to deal with that shit. Was that so much to must to ask for,

Apparently it was seeing as she switched the program and saw the same report,

Breaking news: 'Vacoule Dust mine accident, largest Rock slide in schnee quarry, All entrance's blocked Unknown time before Mines reopen.'

"Fuck." Ruby said as she took a sip of coffee,

She switched to other stations to see what the rest of the world is thinking of this,

The answer. pure chaos.

" Dust prices have just spiked through the roof as the Stocks have plummeted 67%." The anchorman said, "-now without the dust from the quarry what are we to do!? HUH RUBY WHAT ARE WE TO DO!?" A angry civilian roared as he gathered an angry mob against her saying it was her fault, Ruby sighed ' of course the council would find a way to put the blame on me.' Ruby thought. Suddenly she had an idea. Right as the door rang, "enter." Ruby said as she looked to the window and saw her team run in by the reflection.

"Ah just who I wanted to see." Ruby said as she put her mug down. " so you've heard the news?" Yang asked, " correct, now Weiss I'm sending you directly to Mantel to direct the Schnee dust company, insure everyone has enough dust that they need, Yang, go to Vacoul and see if you cannot find a way into the quarry, if not Find out what caused this incident, Blake go with her." Ruby said, as she turned back around. "What about you?" Yang asked, "I have to deal with the shit ton of PR I'm getting due to this latest "incident". So I'm unfortunately staying here." Ruby said.

Team RWBY nodded and ran off with Ruby sighing, "Glynda are we ready?" Ruby asked. "It appperes so, when do you want to do this?" She asked, "now, we use the PR from the Riot to turn the councilors mob against them, and then take over the city." Ruby said as she stood up and walked over to the elevator grabbing Crescent Rose on the way past, "meet me in the bullhead." She said as she ended the call.

[ later]

The bullhead flew off from beacon and towards the city, Ruby sat next to Glynda, as she ran through the information, " after that, you call the council and trick them to give information." Glynda said "I see." Ruby said With a smile. Suddenly the PA came on, "madam were over the city...the rioters are quite large are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, "I'm sure pilot put her down." Ruby nodded. "Okay, landing sequence initiated." She said as the bullhead got lower to the ground,

In the plaza everyone was quite as the doors stayed shut, people wonders what was happening would the huntsmen come out to try to silence them?

Finally the doors opened. And Ruby rose stepped out...alone, she held her scythe out and slammed it on the ground sticking up. Everyone backed up to give her space. As Ruby scanned the crowd.

Finally she spoke her personal mic echoed her voice, "hello! You know you I am so I will skip the introduction. I'm here simply to talk about what your rioting for, and saying it's not what you beleave it to be." She said,

Once those words left her mouth the crowd booed her "YOU BITCH!" A women yelled "YOU JUST WANT US TO NOT PUT THE BLAME ON YOU!" Another man yelled, Ruby raised her hand, and everyone quitited down "while I understand your negativity your scarred, we all are, for years Dust has been humanity's sole defender against the Grimm, now without that what will be our fate, " what if I told you the acts of not only the mine bomb were not only orchestrated by a human, but what if I told you they were the very humans you trusted and voted for?" She said, everyone looked around quitly, " and I'm not talking about the huntsman. What if I showed you proof that the Council of Vale, did all of this, for the sole purpose TO GET RELECTED!" Ruby yelled.

Silence. And then

"SHOW US!" One guy roared as the crowd followed, and chanted " Show us! SHOW US! SHOW US!"

Ruby waved them to quite down as she dropped her scroll and a hologram came up, of the incident report,

" now this is the report I gathered about the attack of Vale, originally there was a councilor who at the time of the breach, was in the city, but later counting the dead...there was no councilor amongst the dead," She said, "and here's another one, during the attack of Atlas we all remember this clip?"Ruby asked as she played the clip of Blāst stabbing the news reporter. Everyone watching nodded.

"Do you know what happened to the clip?" Ruby asked everyone shook there head, "no nothing all didn't blow up of Dusttube didnt show up on any other news programs nothing!" Ruby yelled " do you know why?" She asked everyone shook there heads. "Because _they_ covered it up with this!" Ruby said as she played another clip of a kid eating a red dust crystal and barfing up flames saying his stomach was on fire. "the councilers hid the fact a dangerous Grimm was out there, from a stupid internet meme!" Ruby yelled. The crowd started to nod.

"Just recently. We got new Mengasery was attacked from Grimm people were fleeing, taking what ever they could carry in there two hands as the left everything else. Do you know where those people are?" Ruby asked as she pointed out, "THERE OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO TELL THEM TO COME ASHORE, THEY ARE WAITING FOR A SAFE HARBOR AND WE DO NOTHING! AND IM NOT TALKING ABOUT JUST FANUAS THERE EITHER, IM TALKING HUMAN TOUREST families and kids!" Ruby said. "And what are we doing now arguing about the dust shortage that's going around which I will admit it's slight a problem. But you forget we've had dust for just around the time of the Great War, before that not a single mention of Dust in the history books before then, Humans and funas survived on the sheer willpower alone, and we can do it again." Ruby said, people murrmeres as Ruby was right.

"So that begs the question, why is the councilers doing this? Well...how about I let them explain it." Ruby said everyone cheered, as Ruby turned around and tapped her scroll with her foot calling the councilers chamber,

On the screen 2 silouitted individuals sat there, " ms Rose...what pleasure do we own this...chat?" One asked, "nothing much I just wanted to ask a few questions." Ruby said, " Question's?" The councilers asked,

Suddenly Ruby's eye glowed bright silver as the two Councilers heads went limp. "Yes question's...is that a problem for you gentlemen?" Ruby asked the two slowly sat up and spoke in a dead tone. "no...ask...away..." the councilers said "Ruby paced back and forth, " what is it I hear about the files going missing in the school Archives? And the library's are being shut down?" She asked, as she looked

"it's...so...people won't...dig for...information." The second counciler said, Ruby narrowed her eyes, "why?" She asked sharply, "...so people...don't...ask...questions..." Ruby cracked her knuckles, "...why don't you want people digging for answer?" Ruby asked. "Some...secrets... need...to be...kept..." the first counciler said "like Salem?" Ruby asked, the sillouits nodded but Ruby wasn't sure the crowd saw. "I'm sorry what?" She asked, "...yes..." they both said as they groaned,

Ruby smiled, as she noticed the crowd was catching on, "you said, when we first talked, that I was a perfect candidate for Ozpin's role...why?" Ruby asked, "...you...were the least likely...to interfere...with...our plans..." the second counciler said, "and what is your plan?" Ruby asked.

The councilers groaned, "uggh-..." before they went dead again "we...canNot...tell Youu!" They groaned, ' damn there fighting back I need to ease them in more.' Ruby thought, ", why did you stop me from going to Atlas to assist, or for that matter any foreign kingdom?" Ruby asked

"If...you looked...too good...it...would...damage our...reputation...and hurt our goal in...the long run..." they said. "why is Your reputation more important that keeping humanity safe?" Ruby asked, "what...is always more...important?" The counciler's Said. Ruby cracked her knuckles. "Money." She hissed, everyone else thought of that to, "Why are you keeping The survivors of Mangesary off the shore?" Ruby asked.

"We...don't want...over-population," the counciler's said. " and keep them hidden from the docks?" Ruby asked. "No...questions, Urgh!" The second counciler said groaning, ' he's trying to regain control I need to end this quick.' Ruby thought, " who attacked the Schnee dust Quarry in Vaccoule?" Ruby asked, "we did." The counciler's Said without skipping a beat. "WHY?" Ruby yelled, "to lose...trust in...the huntsmen." The second one said, "but lose trust in the huntsmen that what's protecting humanity, that. Everything we've ever revolve around had some sort of Huntsmen like group, so Why? WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS Do you just want to bring chaos!? WHO LET THE GRIMM INTO VALE THE DAY OF OZPINS MURDER!?" Ruby yelled her eyes widened as she realized she asked the wrong question, they now had a way to recover from the mind control.

Fortunately something occored as they spoke as if nothing happened. " thanks for the...scrifices of Counciler...Ash...he broke the seal of the tunnels...leading from mountain Glenn. He died in the process...but he did his part. " but all of this the death of Ozpin, me being in power, all the attacks, denieing people safe passage, why WHAT IS THIS ABOUT!?" Ruby yelled. The counciler's struggled against the mind control trying not to say as the words grit against there teeth, finally they yelled "RELECTION!" They yelled, Everyone was shocked even Ruby... everything all lead to one thing, relection and more money for the counciler's. Ruby grit her teeth, and due to her anger she was unaware the mind control was broken, "ms Rose what is-?" The counciler asked when the voice was cut off by the words saying -call ended-

" THAT IS THE PEOPLE YOUVE ELECTED! DO YOU WANT THEM IN POWER!?" Ruby yelled "NO!" The crowd yelled, "Do you want them in control of your family?" Ruby asked "NO!"they yelled "Do you want them in control of You and all you've worked for!?" Ruby yelled "NO WE DON'T!?" The crowd yelled "it's obvious they are just in It for the money. They don't care about anything else! But me as a loyal huntress I'm sworn to protect the life's below me. Maybe not via vow but by personal oath! Now this last month has been the hardest I've ever faced. Not even against our great threat Salem had I felt so releved to be over it. Why? Because all this Time I lied to you...and I lied BECAUSE THESE BASTARDS TOLD ME TO! No more! I BECAME A HUNTRESS IN HONOR OF MY LATE MOTHER SUMMER ROSE! I DID IT WITH MY OWN POWER, I scrificesd so much to make sure no one had to go through what I did, and I've failed, but that's life...BUT DAMN IT I SAY NO! THAT WHY WERE HERE FOR YOU DONT HAVE TO!" Join me and I will make things right FOR YOU! Your family's! FOR HUMANITY! And for mom!" Ruby yelled, everyone yelled at the invograting speech they had Ruby's back, she was the protector of humanity, and there is the reason why.

Ruby sighed, as she called the counciler's again. The phone picked up, " yes ms Rose what can we-um?" The counciler asked, " It's over Counciler's your exposured Everyone in Vale knows now, your plan to get re-elected is toast, but I'm going to be nice, this is my only offer, Turn yourselfs in and stand trial for all the crimes you've committed, and I won't go through you by force." Ruby said, " who do you think you are Ms Rose?" The counciler asked roaring as This 25-6 year old telling him what to do.

"You just said I'm Ruby Rose, defender of Humanity, headmistress of Beacon Academy and I'm doing my job. You got um 2 minutes to make your choice, before I sick the Angry mob on you." Ruby said as she looked back to see the people of Vale Itching for a fight, "with all this negativity Vale is going to collapse on itself." The counciler said.

"Oh I wouldn't think so... we got a little good luck charm going for us." Ruby said

[ outskirts of Vale]

A shotgun blast was heard as Qrow runs past and impalas a Beowolf. Before throwing the monsters into the crowd knocking a few over,

( back with ruby)

The counciler tensed. As he looks around, "fifteen seconds..." Ruby said as she countered the people in the mob getting more and more eager, " ten..,nine...eight-." Ruby said "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT FINE!" He huffed, "give us until tomorrow to gather all the information, and we will send it to you via scroll." He said, "no, both Scroll. And physical copies. If I don't get all the files I will come down there myself and make you, and if they aren't there, your toast. In fact...I want you to send me the City's codes." Ruby said "I'm sorry?" The counciler Said. "You heard me, I want the list of codes that is used to run the entire defense networks, CCTV access, Radio frequency's." Ruby said "YOUR INSANE!" The counciler Said

Ruby paused, "oh I'm sorry? I thought I misheard you over the sound of the hungry pack of wolfs willing rip you bone for bone?" Ruby asked. As the crowd licked there lips, The counciler's slumped down in his chair, "oh...alright..." he said as he typed a code in his desk Ruby smiled as she felt her scroll ring -new message received-

"Good boy." Now to ensure you don't go back on Your deal I will be monitoring you, as you put the papers in order, so don't try to burn them or I will be very angry." Ruby said. " yes, ms Rose." The counciler Said as she hung up, Ruby turned to the crowd. " form a blockage around the building there may be a chance they will try to escape, don't let them, file all around in a one mile radius all exits covered," Ruby said, as she walked into the air ship with Crescent Rose she lifted it up high, "FOR HUMANITY!" She yelled everyone cheered as she flew off,

Ruby sat down on the ship, next to Goodwitch, "how was that?" Ruby asked "quite the speech, M.S Rose quite the speech." Glynda said as Ruby smiled as they flew off,

(Eoc)

A/n there we go Rwby Graduation is done so now then I think I'm going to go back to Aura wars because we're on the last arc, and then my priorities will be fully focused on this, and my own stories, so yea well I got to go keep reading -Bankerrtx01


	12. The fall Vale V2

Rwby Graduation,

-Chapter Start-

Ruby got back to her office and sat Down things were flowing smoothly she had exposed and deeply cut the power to one of the main benefactor's to the fall of Vale as well as ensure a swift and clean transfer to a non-corrupt system of power. Now she just had to make sure no one went back on there word,

As she sat down and looked at the CCTV of Vale she smiled at the sizeable riot around the Kingdom Hall ' no way anyone's getting out of there without being noticed.' Ruby thought

With that loose end covered she relaxed and checked out the files she had received. And found it to be underwhelming, mainly one or two codes missing which causes her eyes to narrow.

-Kingdom hall: Council chambers-

The first councillor sat and looked at each other, "so have you put the files down?" He asked " yes and we've locked down the Backup Overide codes." The second council said " good with that we can still control Vale from away, there are something's that need to be kept a secret." He said,

Suddenly the door opened. And an intern ran in, " Councilmen Ruby Rose is here." They said the colour drained from there face as they activated the external camera's everyone outside stopped rioting as they parted and Ruby Rose holding Crescent Rose extended walked forward.

"seal the hall." The head Counciler said as huge big Bulkhead doors slammed down breaking the stone steps they were resting on, " that will stop her right?" One guard asked " kid you would need a car running speeding at terminal volatility to even dent the door I'm not sure the girls Grimm rifle could even put a scratch on the-." The guard was cut off as a defining screech of metal on metal echoed the room and a little sliver of light could be Seen " impossible!"

Suddenly sevral chips of the door were heard -Bang! Bang! Bang!- finally like an axe head the Blade of Crescent Rose stuck out from the door and after firing one round and using recoil ripped the door clean off, as Ruby stepped in, " go down to the incenrator and turn it off, make sure no papers are burned," Ruby said to one of the kingdom's citizens, as he nodded and ran off Ruby walked down the hall to the council chambers as the two councilmen and an intern look in horror, " shut the door." He said as Ruby strode forward " SHUT THE DOOR!"he yelled as Ruby broke out into a sprint with her semblance when the Large metal door slammed down, locking her out, "will that hold her?" The intern stuttered to think what would happen if it didn't, " on please these doors are used to Tank a unstable dust bomb, there infuses and reinforced on 3 different levels, she would need an anti-armor rifle to even scratch the door," he said

Suddenly a loud blast was heard as a large dent the size of a fist warped the metal a foot out, " what...the...fuck?" The counciler Said in awed horror. As sevral more blasts were heard the steel groaned.

Outside Ruby pulled back her scythe and grit her teeth the longer the door stayed intact the more chance the Counciler's had to get away. Ruby shut her eyes

[ play red like roses part 2 instrumental]

Ruby snapped her eyes opened and fired Crescent Rose behind her as she swung and fired again before planting her flying foot on the blade which groaned against the door, and unsurprisingly under the strain of pressure, the door gave way,

[ end]

Ruby planted her foot which her knee buckled into a roll as she stood up and stabbed the end of Crescent Rose on the ground, "gentlemen." She said calmly, she snapped a look over to her sides as the counciler's body guards rushed into action, as Ruby grabbed the guy on her right first and kicked him in the groin she flipped around and broke his wrist stealing his gun and shooting the other guard in the chest sending him to the wall as he was stunned by the Eletric dust in the round, 'so there trying to incompasitate.' Ruby thought as she slammed her head on the other guard making him fall Ruby without looking shit him in the balls. " why me!?" The guard gasped in pain,

Ruby dropped the gun "so counciler's I've come because you couldn't keep your end of the bargain, you were holding info from me," Ruby said, "what-what info are you talking about?" The second counciler said, " oh quite simple, I want the main override code for the city of Vale, you know the drop all or were all fucked command so do as I say," Ruby said,

" there is no code like that I don't know what your talking about-." The counciler tried to lie but Ruby saw right through that lie and grit her teeth as she kicked the head of her scythe and swung it around behind her there was a gasp as the intern was implaled and set to his knees in such a way so that she could fire one round and end the kids life, Ruby speaks slowly , " give me the override codes. Before I count to three or your intern is dead." She said " your insane!" One of the counciler's say Ruby just looks over and states , "One..." Ruby turns and looks to the other one who gulps under Ruby's glare. "Two..." She said as the kid under her wheeped "please...please don't let her kill me please." He said as the counciler's stand by emotionless.

..3" Ruby said as she tightened her hand on the trigger. "12-3-4-9-3-12!" The counciler Said as he slumped back and sighed defeated, Ruby's expression softened, "Good your learning." Ruby said with a smile and fired anyways,

Bang!

The kid fell down dead as the blood pooled around him, "You said you would spare him!?" The councilmen yelled " I said Before 3, you made me say it, take this as a lession." Ruby said as spun on a dime and she walked out, before she paused in the door way, "actually. So you don't get in the way," Ruby Snapped her fingers and a black bird flew in, from above, screams of pain and yelling in horror as one calls out "Why!?" And suddenly silenced, as Qrow walks out as he put Harbringer on his lower back,

" I'm sorry you had to do that." Ruby said in pity, " eh they were loose ends it was either kill them now, or set grimm on them later, I gave them a mercy kill." Qrow said, "that you did uncle,"Ruby said, " well what's next?" Qrow asked. "Tell me has all the important files been transferred?" Ruby asked, Qrow nodded. "Yes," he said alright, then get everyone out of the building and at least a mile away from the building tell them the counciler's rigged the Building to detonate once breached," Ruby said as she dropped a Red dust crystal. " Ruby." Qrow said in awe. "I can't let them know, not yet, in time when it's my time to pass, I will shaire my secrets, and what I've done, I'll let the future generations speak for my actions," Ruby said Qrow nodded and flew out the window, Ruby sighed, as she picked up the dust crystal and walked back in.

[ outside]

Ruby kicked down the door and found a few scattered people she yelled, "EVERYONE MOVE THE BUILDING IS GOING TO BLOW!" She roared, as she sped off, -Whoump!" The pillar of fire shot off and towards a crowd of people as a mother shielded her two kids from a blast, suddenly an Ice Wall appered stopping the flames in its path as Weiss Schnee lands and smiles She waves Cutely making the children squeal as Weiss uses one of her glyphs to send them to safety,

The windows of the tower blew out as the fire tried to find ways to escape, as Blake jumped from rooftop to rooftop to save the civilians close to the windows as she dissaperd to so she could save everyone,

On the ground Yang looked up over a child as part of the building started to collapse Yang cocked her gauntlets and in one punch shattered the falling wall saving the child, Yang smiled as the kids mother ran and picked him up. "Thank you I'm sorry!" She said as she ran off "no prob." Yang said as she looked back. "Ruby what do we do?" Yang asked " I didn't expect a fire to start with so much dust that's in there it will be like Napalm scattered over the city in a one mile radius." Ruby said everyone gasped. "I'm going to try to stop the fire Incase I'm not successful you guys go and evact the civilians!"Ruby said as he ran off,

Ruby ran around the building so fast she sucked up all the air slowly putting the fire out however she was so slow, as the Red dust engined and the building blew up. Sending fpruby flying to a roof as she slammed into a door "oomph!" Ruby looked up and gasped as the building on fire " fuck!" Ruby cursed knowing the rubble would kill anyone not safe. But found there was no rubble Looking Down she found team RWBY-JNR sniping and cracking the rubble in the sky keeping the civilians safe, " phew." Ruby sighed as she too fired at a large chuck of rubble falling right on the building Ruby was on to hit for her to crack in time, ' I'm truly going to die here.' Ruby thought as she shut her eyes and made peace with what she had done to safeguard humanity, and waited for the end to come, it never did, Ruby opens her eyes to see the meteor sized chuck of rubble above her was suspended, by Silver with glowing silver eyes, as a silver fist held up the bolder, "Silver..." Ruby gasped "GOOO!" Silver growled as Ruby nodded and ran off, Silver chuckled the bolder out into the forest of forever fall,

[ somewhere is RWBY chibi]

Two Beowolf's were drinking tea, " so what exactly happens to lawerance?" One asked when suddenly a giant bolder crushed them making the other unable to answer the question,

[ back in normal Universe]

Ruby ran down the bottom of the flight of stairs as the fires were put out, she ran to her Son and embraced him, "oh Silver!" She said as she gave her own verson of a Yang Xiao long hug as Silver struggled her Air by pounding on. The back of Ruby as his face turned purple, "um Ruby?" Yang said trying to get her to notic her suffocating son, "Ruby gasped "BY THE GODS IM SO SORRY!" Ruby said. " it's...cough cough...fine mom, I know it's a momutum occasion." Silver said, "yea I'd say what was that was that summoning, I didn't know someone's with Silver eyes could could do that? Blake said, "no that wasn't anything a silver eyes could do, not in anything I've read metoned that as a power." Ruby said, "So your saying if it's not by Blood of the eyes, it's..." Yang gasped, " SILVER HAS UNLOCKDD HIS SEMBLANCE!?" Yang yelled in cheer. As Silver blushed before he Two was tackled and Given a proper Yang Xiao Long hug. Silver whimpered as he felt his back give out, and everyone chuckled at the antics of the two, Jaune and the rest of team JNR smiled at Ruby, finally the future was set, now they just had to enact it. Ruby looked up to the shattered moon which hung in the same sky as the sun,

(Eoc) A/n: Yep End, that's it and as of now this fic is under hatius until I can come up with a plot line for the Grimm, if anyone has an idea please shoot me a Review or PM ( PM is preferred so spoilers won't leak) but anyway to contact me is contact none the less.

Also thank you for EeveeTheImmortal for suggesting Silvers semblance, I hope you enjoyed the fic, and I hope to catch you again in Aura wars 4 which I will be doing from now on until the end of the fic, or I choose another fic I've started to write before to finally finish. Welp that's all I had to say, so Enjoy Keep reading -Bankerrtx01


	13. 2 steps back for 3 steps forward

Rwby Graduation.

[ Ruby's Office]

Ruby walked into her office and sighed she had done it, Vale was hers to control. And now without any council to get in the way her plans will move a lot more smoother. She turned on the report to the rest of the world

Breaking news 'Kingdoms in outrage, as governments disatone Headmistress Ruby Rose's actions on the Vale Council.' The headline said, as a interview was shown, " I don't know what's she's thinking? Why did she get rid of the council they were keeping us safe?" A civilian said,

Switch to Sun Wokong who had a full buttoned shirt. With his arms crossed in disappointment, although henfavored his left side, "I served with Headmistress Rose in the Grimm War, yea I admit it! I'm a huntsmen vet! So what?! But the thing is, the Huntress I fought with back then and Mistress Rose are two different people, I don't know what's up but as a retired Huntsmen and Detetive of Vacoule Police Department, I will find out what's going on, and if I don't like it, I will stop it, be it Firend, or otherwise, I won't stop until your safe!" Sun said,

We are unable to get any word from a leader of Atlas, but we assume the worse perhaps Ms Rose has kidnapped them we can't be too sure, and Mistral is also giving us the black light, Well this is the VNN hoping you for a safe evening in this..,changing time."She said as rhenscreen shut off, "yea she is so a Counciler's agent." She huffed, " as Glynda crosses her arms and huffed "what tipped you off?"

Suddenly the door opened and Silver walked in, "you wanted to see me mom?" he asked. "I did." She said, as of now with Vale under our control to the point we need. Our new objective is to learn, you found a Silver eyed Warrior temple correct that's where you came from?" Ruby asked. " yes mother, the temple was one of the last ones, and we were attacked by the Grimm, I don't know what happened." Silver looked down. " well I want you to head back there and see what you can find. Bring Blake and, Yang, with you and retrieve all the books that are worth keeping." Ruby said. Silver nodded. "yes mother," he said as he headed off.

As the door closed Glynda looked out the window. " I'm not to sure the rest of the world will is liking the new Change of power." She said, "well tough, I'm defending Humanity, how goes the news of Atlas?" Ruby asked.

"Cardin is doing as he could to sway them to our views." Glynda said as a military leader is backing away from A bulky shadow with a mace. As he swings it fades to black,

Ruby hums. "very well then." She said. " you know people might see this as an Action to take for another Great War." Glynda said, " and if that happens then humanity will end." Ruby said, as she huffs. "How goes the resettlement of Mangesary?" Ruby asked,

On the island Military personal are retaking a beachhead, frommthe grimm driving them back " the battle is ongoing, but they beleave they should be able to resettle the island in sourdough 2 months." Glynda said, "So then, Mangesary is all but secure, and Atlas is holding out well, and the only kingdoms to openly oppose us is Vacoule, and Mistral," Ruby said " c-correct," Glynda shuttered at the tone Ruby made, " once the military settled Mangesary I want a full force of Huntsmen to retake is island, in the desert I don't want anything to be spared." Ruby said, " Headmistress Rose...are you Sure?" Glynda asked. Ruby looked at Glynda, " there has to be stuff done, and maintain order, after we secure Mangesary, those troops will train the Fanusa inwhat they learned before they head off to fight and retake Mountan Glenn," Ruby said, Glynda nodded. "After both Magesary and Mountan Glenn is retaken I want combat school's there to train troops." Ruby said, "I'm sorry?" Glynda asked, "we have to make sure they don't fall again, Humanity has been on the backwater, but now we have the chance to expand and we haven't." Ruby said. "Again people will see that and it could erupt into a Great War," Glynda said, "we don't have a choice!" Ruby yelled, making Glynda freeze. Ruby stood up and looked out the clock window, "Glynda do you remember why the final battle happened when it happened?" Ruby asked.

After no response Ruby sighed, 'it happened because it was a last ditch effort,'

[ flashback the final day of the Grimm war]

' _We cornered Salem, we found out where she was hiding, and we had the chance to take here out,'_ Ruby said as a fleet of Bullheads the first one filled with Team RWBYJNR, Oscar, Qrow, and other allies as they flew over the dragon Continate, thencloser they got to the shore, the darker the sky became, as everyone suppressed a shiver.

' _We scrambled everyone we could for the assult under an hour and flew off, the reason of the hasty call was we got careless,'_ Ruby said as when they were at base planning the assult, Ruby Oscar and Jaune were looking over a table, as another room two Guards were killed as, Emrald. In her hand held two of the four relics, as Mercury, held one, and Haze held the other, the guards tried to stop them, but there were outclassed.

"You seen of we move here-." Jaune pointed to the map, when the guard kicked the door down, " COMMANDER! I'm...I'm sorry...there gone...the...re...lics...I'm ...sorry.."he gasped as he fell down dead. Ruby snapped into action, "Jaune call ironwood tell him to send the fleet! Oscar, round up everyone on base, I'm going to see what they stole and meet you at the Bullhead!" Ruby snapped as he sped off,

The two men nodded as Jaune rolled up the map as Oscar and Jaune ran out of the room, Jaue ran down the hall on the phone as Oscar, was tapping the doors with his cane as everyone got up and got, ready for combat.

Which lead everyone to where they were, "Jaune, what support does Ironwood have with us?" Ruby asked " he's saying due to the sudden alert he's only able to transfer 5 ships from the front, however while they were breaking off 3 of them came under attack by Grimm Air forces, Blue 1& 3 are enroute for support." Jaune said, as they got closer heading up North to the dragon Continate from Vacoule. Ruby was counting her resources. "So, 2 heavy Atlas frigates, 20 bullheads with 2 Huntsmen teams each." She muttered.

Yang looked out the Door and looked down at the water, "woah!" She gasped as innthe water, were Sevral Hundred, Sea Feilong Grimm in the water, Blake put a hand on her shoulder. "This Craft is build for stealth running, they cannot see us." She said Yang nodded as she headed back and the door closed.

In the water a Sea Feilong looked over feeling the pull of negativity before it vanished, 'hmm' the old amd wise Grimm thought, as he Fired his Lighting Beam to the sky, which was lucky and hit a Bullhead off center exposing it, "Shit!" Ruby cursed. As they been found out, "Pilot Bolt it now!" Ruby yelled, as the bulkhead fleet decloaked and shot towards the mainland, the Sea Feilong's fires at the ship's acting as Anti Air inplacements. " we Pilot land us on the beach!" Ruby said. "The landing zones kinda hot-."The pilot said, "LAND IT!"Ruby snapped. As the bulkhead lights in the cabin turned red, "get ready!" Ruby yelled as the doors opened and the light turned green "LETS GO!"

[ play this life is mine Coures: Rwby]

Ruby and the rest of the team fell into a dive bomb, in the air everyone pulled out there weapons as Ruby blasted the Grimm on the ground as she flew over and landed on the beach,

Weiss summoned both her Knight to catch her on the ground and the Queen lander to protect her from the air, Blake used her shadow clones to land and jump from Grimm to Grimm and land safety, as Yang, Yang was just Yang as she ground pounded the earth,

Nora and Red were side by Side as REN was firing into the beach horde. As Nora landed, REN hopped off and sliced off a Beowulf's head that lunged at him. "we better make this count." He said "oh I plan to." Nora said, as they ran off, Jaune jumped out of the Bullhead and flipped open his shield and used it as a snowboard, as he slid down a mountainside, he jumped over a Ursa and stabbed his sword in its back and landed back on the board, before doing a spin kick throwing the shield into the air changing it into its sheath form which impaled a Bengals in the eye, as Jaune landed in the ground rolled and pulled out the sheath and opened the shield. He raised his Sword high " WARRORS TO BATTLE!" Behind him hundreds of troops rallied behind him,

As the humans battled on the beach, from afar, Salem in her cathreadral Laughed suddenly the doors opened as Hazel, Mercury and Emrald appeared, holding the relics, "good," Salem whispered, "bring them to me." She hissed as they walked forward, Salem outstretched her arms and each relic floated up to her, and as Salem grasped the edge of the relic, and pushed the relic groaned and cracked, before finally Salem's hands touched as the container shattered making the power flow around her like a spirit, "Yes...YES THIS POWER IS MINE!" She roared, as she broke the others, "He, _ha_ **H** _e_ Ha hA WH **aH** hAhahaE _A_ **h** **H** _ **e**_!" Salem laughed insanely.

On the beach,

Ruby and the others regrouped and looked to see the bulls heads dropping off there last Huntsmen team and flying off, when suddenly they one of them blew up from an engine and headed straight for them, "DIVE!" Ruby yelled as she ran for cover,

 **-BOOM!-**

The engine exploded sending shrapnel everywhere, as She looked to see The bullheads engaging Lancers, and other Air Grimm, under the heavy fire of Sea Feilong Grimm. Weiss ran up to Her "we got to help them." She said as she ran off "no they are doing there job so we can do ours." Ruby said, Weiss looked appalled when suddenly a Cackle from Salem's cathreadral was heard, "is that?" Jaune asked. "yep." Ruby nodded, "both me and ms Rose will deal with Salem alone, everyone else battle on the beach, and assist us up to The cathreadral." Oscar said, as Qrow landed, and nodded, Ruby smiled and turned "Jaune." Was all she said Jaune nodded and turned back, "Everyone CHARGE!" He roared as he slammed his sword into the ground as a red aura flooded everyone, "that buff won't last forever, but you feel less pain and deal more damage, use it well." Jaune said Ruby nodded, as the three charged forward.

"Weiss wall we don't want anyone getting past us." Jaune said as Weiss rose up an ice wall behind her, " Yang, Nora straight down the middle make the Grimm focus on you."Jaune said Yang nodded, " Blake, Ren get to the beaches and regoup with the other Huntsmen," said, " but what about you?" Yang asked. "No one is getting past this wall." Jaune said confidently.

As everyone ran off, Jaune and Weiss were alone, " by the way you treat it you beleave, this is our last stand." Weiss said, "well it is. Salem has the relics, it's either we fight here and succeed and survive, or lose and become slaves." Jaune said, Weiss nodded. As they both looked over to see a Beowulf Alpha growing at them, Jaune and Weiss drew there swords. And smerked.

( Ruby& Oscar)

Running up to the cathreadral wasn't to hard, with Qrows Semblance, and acting body guard, nothing stood in there way, heck a Goliath approched them trying to slow them down as it dragged its tusks in thengroudnripping up dirt, all Qrow did was jump up and stab it in the top of the head killing it, as he slid down the decomposing body, and reached the Cathreadral.

Qrow kicked the door down as the three walked in, ' _we need to get to her now!'_ Ozpin Said in Oscars mind "agreed, we got no time to lose!" He said "actually you've got plenty of time." A voice said as from above Hazel cracked his knuckles and neck. "go." Qrow Said stepping forward. "You sure?" Ruby asked, Qrow looked at her and winked. Ruby smiled and Both of them ran off, into the large Meeting room,

In the meeting room they entered and saw Salem turned away from the door, as Mercury was on his knees presenting Salem the Relic of Creation, to her, Ruby grit her teeth and was about to charge forward but Oscar stopped her, he shut his eyes, and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder,

And it's as if all of human knowledge exploded in her head she could see Stars going supernova. Celestial bodies forming and being chrushed under the weight of gravity, and looking around the room, Ruby saw Salem wasn't actually Salem, but Emrald. And there was no relic, finally the power was gone, as Rubynlooked to see Oscar almost about to faint. She caught him and relized the others haven't relized they were here, as Ruby dragged Oscars body out of sight for the time being, Ruby quietly leveled her gun at the back of Salem. And fired

The bullet punchered the back as the image faded to reveal Emrald screaming in pain, "EMRALD NOO!" Mercury cried As Emrald his the ground and died. Mercury looked over her body and looked up to see her killer, "Ruby." He said deeply.

Every fiber told him to run, He knew he was no match for her, he would be slautered, and even worse she would enjoy it, however he looked over and saw Emrald eyes were dilated, he sighed, "ILL KILLL YOU!" He roared as. He shot off his boots and rushed her, and jumped in the air, Ruby opened her scythe and raised it as Mercury went down to an Axe kick Ruby raised the Scythe so the curve caught on Mercury's boot and stopped the energy, as Ruby leveled the scythe parallel to the ground she jabbed the blade forward bringing her left hand closer to her body as the other out, making Mercury jump back, he growled as Ruby brought the scythe back from the jab and leveled it perpendicular to her body and let go with her left hand making the scythe blade drop. As she reached up with her right hand and grabbed the shaft and shifted the scythe into Gun mode making the entire weapon drop and using the power of moumtume to raise it and fire, the bullet blasted out of the barrel and hit mercury square in the chest sending him flying out the window. Behind him down to his death, Ruby sighed, and looked to see Ocsar was awake, "you okay?" She asked, "yea. You?" He asked " never better, now let's end this," Ruby said. As she helped Oscar up. "Agreed." He nodded,

(Outside,)

Blake and Ren reached the beach and saw the Huntsmen battling the Grimm, from Ursa, to Griffons, in the air, Billheads and Atlas Air ships fought off, Nevermores, Griffons and Lancers, as Blake and Ren reached the beach. A scarred Vale soldier scrambled, up. "W-what is going on?" He asked, "Ruby, Oscar and Qrow have gone ahead to take on Salem, it's up to us to battle the Grimm until she is defeated, and ensure they cannot come up on them." Ren said . " we need to move, Yang is carving a way through and once she's done, head up to the ridge wall with Jaune." Ren said, " yes sir." The soldier said just swallowing a gulp. When suddenly a screech was heard Blake and Ren looked over there shoulder's "no." Ren said

Flying above them was a Dragon Grimm, the Grimm that you could argue, caused the fall of Beacon, and it wasn't alone, there was an fleet of them 10 of them in fact. And in the back, was Salem's personal Dragon, the one Known as Mortifer or death bringer. As he roared, the dragons spread out to all the areas of the battlefield, enforceing the numbers that had fallen, "we got to move regroup with Jaune!" Ren ordered, when the iconic would of punishing could be heard, as Yang broke through the crowd with her fiery punches. "let's go!" She said. "ALL UNITS FOLLOW ME!" Ren said as he sprinted down the gap everyone following, as the Grimm tried to assult them, Yang held them back. As she finished off a Ursa Major.

Jaune.

Jaune. Cut apart a Grimm as he drew his sword from the dead carcuss. "Jaune..." Weiss tried to speak. "No!" He snapped "I won't lose you, I've lost so many, Pyrrha, it's just...no, do your job Weiss." Jaune, Said " but I can help you." She argued. Making Jaune laughs as he turned to her, "you'll only get in the way." He Said tiredly. As he strod forward. And effortlessly raised his sword and a Beowulf was impaled on it, as flipped up his shield and a USA scratched it as Jaune put his right foot infront of his left spinning beheading the Ursa effortlessly as he performed a 360 and kept walking, Jaune flipped his sword in a reverse grip and raised it as a Nucklavie Grimm went to spin his arms only for them to be cut by Jaunes blade. Janine flipped his sword back and leveled it infront of him to see a image he would dare hope to see, a humanoid Grimm, her previous form longlost due to the extinsive modification she's endured but this was the person who started it, this was, Cinder fall, even if she didn't remember it,

Jaune stood his ground and caught the Grimm's Attention, she looked over and felt a deep hatred as she roared sevral Beowulf's ran to her aid and past her charging at Jaune, With two quick strikes the fell like nothing, leaving the Grimm Cinder alone, the Grimm Cinder growled she could feel the pain and all that negativity, but...she couldn't harness it. 'Why? She could harness everyother Negitivity including her own, so why was this one so different?'

The two glaired at eachother, one in morbid curiosity, the other, in silence Malice the two charged, Grimm Cinder acted on instinct, as that's all she really knew now. As she grated a flame Sword, Jaunes Sword and Cinders blade clashed, as the two stood even, Jaune smerked as he kicked Cinders legs out from under her, and impaled her with her own sword, crippling her as well as burning her, Cinder screamed in pain as her insides were too hot, but she was unable to move, and moving only made it hurt more. Finally she was to tired and slid down as her body bursted into flames making a bonfire, as Jaune watched the center, at the last peice of Irony fell away, Jaune huffed "good riddance." He said as he walked away,

"SMASH!" Nora boomed as her hammer cracked a Deathstalker head open, as Ren rsnnup behind her and fired sevral rounds of his SMG's only to be sent Back by a Boretusk. "Ren!" Nora cried "gah!" She gasped as she looked down to see the death Stalkers Tail implied into her abdomen which shattered her aura, as The death Stalker was still alive, it lifted her up and raised her up high as gravity pulled her down she screamed in Pain, "NORA NOOO!" Ren called as Nora fell limp

Jaune heard the screaming and stopped his eyes wide, "no...oh gods...no!" He breathed, suddenly The Grenade launcher cap opened up as all 6 shots were fired right at the head of the deathStalker sending her up in the air, as the Tail desinegrated, nora fell and hit the ground Hard.

Jaune grit his teeth, "Weiss the knight!" He yelled Weiss nodded and slammed her point on the ground to summon, after a successful summon the knight charged forward scooped up Nora and carried her back to Jaune, who set her down and began pumping Aura into her, "damn it damn it damnnit Come on Nora STAY WITH ME DAMN IT!" He yelled, but do to his unbridaled rage, he lost control of his Aura siphon as it stopped flowing, " Noo!" Jaune yelled and he grabbed his hands. "Why now!? WHY NOW!?" He screamed, as he fell forward,

Suddenly a hand touched him Jaune snapped a look over to find it to be Nora, with a blood trail on his lips. "Isn't it obviously...Captain...you have to...let us...go..."Nora said as she rolled her head, "no...no I refuse...I REFUSE!" Jaune roared as he reactivated his aura and flowed as much as he could into Nora, nearly flipping the amount of Aura Jaune had for Nora, Nora looked up and saw slowly Jaune was getting more tired, and his cheeks were puffy. Suddenly he coughed and dribbles of blood came out, Nora's eyes widened, " Jaune NO!" Nora yelled. As she looked for help. "WEISS!" Weiss snapped out of her day dream and looked at Jaune, who was coughing up more blood, Weiss growled as she stomped over and hit Jaune over the head with the butt of her Sword, knocking him out, Nora sighed, as she laid there for a few minutes,

Blake jumped down on a Beowulf and jumped away as a Creep slammed into him, Blakemlater landed on a Ursa who slapped away a Boretusk trying to get her off. When she appeared infront of a Guist which was going to slam down on her when all of a sudden all of the Grimm she annoyed slammed the Guist off the cliff she was standing on, making them all fall, "whoops." She said as she walked off,

Yang was...well doing her thing, in the middle of a horde with no way in or out, this is why she was here, this is what she was made for, to punch evil in the face and spit at it afterwards. She looked over and was hit by a tail and glaired at who hit her, it was a Seer Grimm. Yang smiled not expecting much, as she extended her arm and went to punch nothing happens. She looked over to see the tenticales wrapped around the metal arm slowly digging into the metal, Yang raised her other arm to kill it before-. To late the Metal Arm snapped cresting a sticking crack that rushed her back into a PTSD state, she gasped and looked around, and saw the stump. And lost it, but not in a cowering way. Yang exploded and rushed forward bashing the Seer to death, and countune death to wale on it until, it disappeared into The ground which she still kept punching, Until Ren tackled her out of the way of Grimm Feathers. "Stay Mobile."Ren said as he ran out Yang following.

[Ruby&Oscar]

Ruby panted as The two climbed a circluar staircase. Panting, Ruby looked up too see they were only half way. "Dear lords how big is this place?" She asked. "Well you could qualify her as insane, and she does have dilutions of glandular." Oscar said, when suddenly a window shattered and a Beowolf landed knocking Ruby to the Railing and up and over the staircase, making her fall, "Ruby!" Oscar yelled ' _we got more to deal with now.'_ Ozpin Said as Oscar looked to see over 20 Beowolf's on the staircase. "Ready?" Oscar asked as he closed his eyes,

' _Ready.'_ Ozpin Said as Oscar opens his eyes and sees over 100 people standing around him, with Headmaster Ozpin standing in front, Oscar nodded as his mind went while.

( real world)

Oscars eyes shined Gold as he grew a more adult look he bent down and dashed off. Hitting the Beowulf's with one deadly strike each resolving them,

The the bottom of the stairs, Ruby well screaming "Ahhhhhhhh!" Until she hit the ground where he reoriented herself and bursted into petals flying up, the staircase. And landing behind Oscar, who defeated the Beowulf's. " well looks like you didn't need my help." Rubynsaid slightly teasingly. Oscar turned around "Ruby!" He smiled as he ran to hug her. But tripped and instead of just hugging her he kissed her, giving him and her quite the shock, ' _hehehe...your welcome.'_

Oscar pulled away as did Ruby. " oh my god Ruby I'm so sorry!" When Ruby stepped forward, " oh just shut up and kiss me," She said lustly, as she leaned forward and Oscar kissed her back, when suddenly Ruby looked down and pulled away, she coughed, as Oscar looked up, Ruby pushed past, him " let's go." She said.

they reached the top and confronted Salem,

[ ground]

Jaune swing his sword up and cut a Beowulf as Nora who was fully healed was slammed into the ice wall shattering it, "shit!" Jaune cursed as he looked to see the forces were being forced back. "Fall back to the Cathreadral!" Jaune said. As the soldier's ran, "Huntsmen stand your ground! And allow the others to get to safety!" Jaune ordered as he turned on a dime and raised his shield as a Beowulf landed on it and lowered its jaw licking its lips as Jaune grit his teeth,

Ren turned around and fired behind him popping two creeps, before he jumped up a shear cliffface and back into the horde. Yang had been pulled back as Weiss helped her get into better mental strength to battle. As the hordes just kept comming, suddenly there was a bunch of laser fire as Jaune looked back to see the wall of Soldier's there providing cover fire. "LETS GO OVER THE WALL!" Jaune said as they Huntsmen sprinted up the barricade and jumped down not realizing they also dug a massive trench as Jaune fell down. But was caught by a soldier. Jayne smiled as he let go and slid down the edge of the trench, and walked into the command bunker. "What news do we have?" Jaune asked, as the military commander turned around, " well the fleet is scattered, Blue 1 has pulled out, while were using the crash site of Blue 3 as an extension of this outpost." He said. " you mean the bunker is basically you scraping one of your ships for parts?" Jaune asked the commander nodded "Damn." Jaune cursed, "what else." Jaune said. As the commander tapped his scroll to show a 3D image of the battlefield, " the Fleet of Bullheads and other Air support cannot get here due to such heavy restance of Grimm anti-Vehicle, I'm pretty sure we're on our own." The commander said, " and how many did we lose?" Jaune asked, " the 1,2,and 5 battalion were all whiped out, while 7th company is manning a decent 75%, with additional support from 2nd armor division, driven by combat jeeps, Huntsmen on the other hand..." the commander sighed as he pulled up deceased files. And over 150 names popped up. "you've got to be kidding me." Jaune Said "The Grimm seems to have been actively targeting your members. Taking out those who wandered to far from backup. Or otherwise. And at this rate." He said, "if we don't get reinforcements the battle will be lost, we can't hold this position for long the Grimm will find a way in, we need to stand out ground in the Cathreadral." Jaune said.

"Jaune you don't understand assulting the Cathreadral is insane, we can't get within 1,000 Klicks of that wall." The commander said "solutions not excuses." Jaune Said, as a roar was heard, and a Solder yelled " GRIMM ATTACK INCOMMING!" And alarm bell rang off, Jaune sighed as he walked out, "find something we can do because there just widdling us down." Jaune said as he walked out, the commander sighed "it's just not that easy." He muttered as he lit a match and smoked his pipe,

Jaune sighed as he reached the trench and hopped out, and looked over, at the quite realm of the planes.

[ Qrow]

Qrow was forced back by a punch by Hazel. "It's time for you to Die!" He roared as he slammed into Qrow, who was Dazed. Hazel, roared and charged about to End Qrows life, Qrow tiredly lifted his weapons and fired the shot went over Hazel as he tracked it unfortunately this also made him lose his balanced and smack into the floor, "well, isn't that ironic." He said " ugh who...who Are you?" Hazel asked dazed, Qrow snapped a look at him ' can it be? Did my bad luck actually do good for once?' He asked. Qrow pulled up a Chair and offered Hazel a drink from his flask. "let me tell you it's a long tale." He said.

( Jaune)

Jaune didn't know how long it had been, sense the Grimm's started there assult, but they held the line, as everything that could be used was used for the defense. And slowly they pulled away there trench's back to the Cathreadral, and hold it out to the best they could, Which lead to now. With the Huntsmen up front swinging at hordes of Grimm, slowly widdling them down as the backup of Soldier's firing on the line.

Ren jumped down on top of a Beowulf trying to flank Jaune, " I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out!" He said. "we have to Ren! We have to give Ruby more time!" He yelled

In the trench a Vale soldier was firing his rifle at a Beowulf and happened to kill it, only to run out of ammo, "damn" he cursed as he switched to his pistol " NEED MORE AMMO!" He yelled 14 shots later he was out, "damn it WHERES THE AMMO!" He said as down the line people were passing magazines of ammo down the line, finally they reached the guy next to him, " here." He said " thank man-." He said as he reached out, only to be eaten by a Beowolf! "Noo!"The guy yelled as he fired but was beaten away easily. " BREACH!" A soldier yelled as everyone hopped off the wall, allowing the Grimm to rush them and take over the trench, "Jaune the outer trench is breached!" Weiss said "Damn it, Move everyone back and bring the command center deeper to the ground." Jaune said. As he backed up into the trench.

In the walls some Troops are getting away from the flood of Grimm as sevral turn around to try to shoot them and pull away more, as they shut the gates on the trench keeping the Grimm out, " well damn." He said as Jaune cut past the Grimm. With the other Huntsmen. "Keep moving, we will catch up!" Jaune Said as he cut a Grimm's head off, the soldier's retreated,

[ later]

The humans had fallen back to the Cathreadral and were basically on there last stand, holding the door down as much as they could, Jaune and the rest of Team WBYJNR panted as the Grimm dissapered, Jaune fell to his knees.

"So what did we miss?" A voice said " Jaune looked and found Ruby standing there as if nothing was wrong. "What did we miss WHAT DID WE MISS!? Ruby I donor know what the hell you've been doing but it's been Seven days! Seven days fighting the onslaught of Grimm! Waiting for you!" Jaune argued, "what happened?" Ruby asked, " we must remember Salem had all the relics it's most likely she created a time distortion field around us so it lasted longer for those outside the battle maybe to give time for her forces to wipe out the restance, and give her backup." Oscar said. " well now that I think of that, it does make sense." Ruby said "so. What now?" Jaune asked, "we have to return to beacon, however sevral large nests of Grimm will most likely try to attack Humanity on there own, now that the Grimm Central command has fallen, and have driven them off to banditry." Oscar said, " team RWBYJNR will deal with that Sir. You get back to Beacon and retake command," Ruby said Oscar nodded " very well good luck RWBYJNR." Oscar said as he walked off. When Ruby looked around " hey. Where's Qrow?" She asked "right-Augh-Here!" He called as he walked out with Hazel under his arm, " he had a lot to drink, but I feel with enough bed rest, he will be fine," Hazel said, Oscar flipped open his cane ready to fight. Hazel raised his hand to calm down the incoming fight, "relax I'm not here to beat you up, Ozpin, Qrow explained everything, I must admit Salem was quite the hypothesis, she swayed me, but he told me what happened." He said "so your good?" Ruby asked "no...the Grimm are still out there, and I won't rest until the last one falls, this may be the last time we talk Oscar I just want to say...good luck with being Headmaster." Hazel said as he walked off into the distance.

"well that happened." Yang said, everyone shook there head as they walked away,

(Eoc)

Annnnnd I'm back! Ish I have no idea the plan for the new Grimm or stragity but I think i can come up with something! So yea good news, yea so enjoy this chapter Keep reading, Bankerrtx01


	14. Book of Memories

RWBY Graduation:

[ unknown Realm]

Borum sighed as he floated around a white void, contempt at his emptiness, "is it done brother?" A second voice said as Borum turned around to see his brother Malum. "Take a look." He saod as he looked down to find it not so empty after all but a civilization of the dead, human's and fauna's living thogher in harmony, "they've...found peice." Malum Said in awe, as the people from the ground look up and wave to them they wave back and float off, " I'm most shocked," he said, "I am to brother. However," he looked over to see a dark tower. As the white void turned black, " we have a more serious problem." He said "oh no."

The tower created a dark storm of lighting, crackling and saw slowly seeping, "your powers have gotten so strong that even without a body, they are threatening reality." Borum said. " I am so sorry brother " He said. Looking down, " as of now we can only hope the Silver eyes warrior's who passed on can hold back the Grimm, they and Ozpin seem to be the only ones actually trying to prepare. Along with Ozpins allies."

Indeed in the paridice a long table with Ozpin at his head, and around him was his allies through the years. "James Ironwood, Professor Lionheart, Pyrrha Nikos, and others, as well as at the other end was Summer Rose and a big group of Silver Eyed warriors.

" they will not hold off the darkness. For long, they will be consumered and will only add to it's power." Malum Said "What do you think it wishes to accomplish?" Borum asked "to spread." Malum Said, "is there a way to stop it?" Borum asked, "No." Malum Said, as he floated away, only to stop "not that I'm aware of at least, although that doesn't mean it exists." He saod as he flew off with Borum.

[ Ozpin]

So this is the first meeting of the second living council, it is agreed the seeping Darkness, is to be the major threat, and the protection of humanity is still a nobility cause." Ozpin Said, " however Without the technological advancement's of Atlas were kinda on the losing front," Ironwood Said, "your gear wasn't what made Atlas so powerful although it did help, but your mind as well as everyone else's, is the most important part," Leo said, "Ironwood looked over to Ozpin, "I can't believe you invited him in again." He said as he sat down with his arms crossed.

Leo Lionheart stood up easily "N-now James," he said "SIT DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Ironwood roared, making Leo's butt hit the chair, "You killed off fine Huntsmen during your final days, I refuse to look at you as you are human, only a coward! I trust Ozpins judgement and what ever he has for you is fine. But I have my eye on you." James said, Leo sighed, "I deserve it, I admit I was a cowered and I played into Salem's hands, I know I most likely never earn your trust, and I understand, I never want to earn it," he said,

" not that I do not have any seething notions towards you, but I beleave that it would be detrimental to our efforts, to always be looking over our shoulder at you," Pyrrha said. "And I too agree." A third voice said to reveal Richard, Lye the previous Headmaster of Haven Academy, " I must say I am most disappointed in you, I taught you from the ground up, to be my successor, and once I past I thought I secured Havens future, but hearing these stories, What you've done, " I raised you to be a Powerful Huntsmen, Stragitic and Wise! And you cowered in a neutral state, the Mistral kingdom was know to be the most powerful In the world! Because we had the most territory meant we had to take training more seriously, we hid in the limelight to act as Ozpins Secret weapon against Salem and you screw it up!" Richard yelled as he stood up. "I dispise you." He hissed as he walked away, Leo looked down, "well then, despite Leo's ousting from the group, which I agree to, we have a lot more to discuss." Summer Rose Said, Ozpin nodded, "agreed, but for now we need to relax, Summer, James please join me," he said as he stood up.

[Beacon launch pad]

Yang hugged Silver and crying on him with Blake standing back. "Oh I'm so going to miss you!" She squealed. As she hug Silver tightly not wanting to let him go, " Yang...it's fine. We're going with him." Blake said Yang pulled back "oh..." she said as the two starred at eachother blinking every so often.

" Blake you ready?" Silver asked Blake nodded she didn't want to show it but she was squealing to look into a lost Library of books so many pages she could bring to see the light of the world. 'no focus you got a job to do.' She said as the two hopped on the Bullhead and flew off,

Yang looked out into the Emrald forest. "And turned to Silver, "so...um where are we going?" She asked, "past mountain Glenn, amd Down its mountan range, the cliffs hid most of the bases from the Grimm." Silver said as he piloted the Bullhead. Yang and Blake look at eachother, "how do you know that?" Yang asked, Silver queried his head...I'm not sure." He said, as he looked "ah here we go." He said as he lowered the Bullhead down into decent.

As the Bullhead landed on a circular platform that lead up to the mountain range base. the three climbed out of the Bullhead to see the mountan Range infront of them, they gasped. As Silver crossed his arms with a look of Pride on his face, the mountain range base was a set of 3 mountain's in a triangle, with two in the back and the one in front acting as a main gate, halfway up the mountain with the path leading up to it. massive terraforming occurred with the help of the silver Eyed warriors to create there base. "Come on." Silver said as he lead them up the path, as they walked the railing gave a massive sight of the valley, "wow, I can't believe how beautiful this area is." Blake said, "actually all the terrain had a function, it's supposed to look pretty as it's supposed to ward off the Grimm as you won't be thinking negative thought, and therefore ward off Grimm." Silver explained, "ingenius." Yang said. As Silver walked on, the others followed,

Silver and the three pushed open the gate and saw the main room, and looked to see the stone works "wow," they said, "there only simple carving's." He said as henlooked over "Come on we don't have much time." Silver said as he walked to the left hallway, and entered the main library,

The library was a large circular room. "what are we exactly looking for," Blake asked "a lot of things too many to name, but I will know when I find one." He said as he rubbed his hand across the bindings whipping off the dust as one fell to the ground the black leather was split by bright Silver Font as the light went blinding and sent Silver across the room,

""SILVER!?"" Yang and Blake called as they ran to him. Yang reached him first as Blake went to check on the book to see if it was in good condition as it fell off the shelf. Blake went to reach for it, when Silver shot up "DONT!" He yelled making Blake freeze, and snap a look at him, " don't touch, that book." He said as he Struggled up, Yang helped him up. As Silver got Down and gently put his hand on the cover, "so what's so important about this book?" Blake asked,

"This book explains why the Temple is empty." He said as he opend it to reveal the. Pages blank.

"Umm What?" Yang asked "watch closely." Silver said as he looked at the book and said softly "hello."

Suddenly a message filed across the page ' _hello'_ Blake's eyes quipped a speech to text book?" She asked as Silver rolled his eyes and whispered to the book again. "What's your name?"

The pages filled out as Jaws hit the floor, ' _My name is Boron Plat and I am a Silver eyed warrior.'_ The response was equally as fun ""What the fuck!?"" Blake and Yang yelled

[ later]

Yang and Blake sat by a campfire in the middle of the Library. As they used unneeded books to fuel the fire. "Silver Explain." Yang said. Silver sighed, " _As you look around you it's pretty obvious you can tell the SEW's were much more advanced, then anything we knew Even Vale and modern day Atlas tech would have a hard time to breach this place,"_ Silver said. "Then what happened. What caused it to fall?" Blake asked. " _A question only answered by the winds of time."_ Silver replayed. Yang and Blake looked at eachother. "And the books?" Yang asked

" _A life preserver. A way to ensure that the knowledge is never lost, so long as the book isn't destroyed."_ Silver said, " but you said the book was the reasion the place was empty," Blake thought Yang nodded "we didn't even find any -." Yang paused as her eyes widened. "No."She said, "Yang." Silver said levely. "No, no DONT YOU SEE HOW WRONG THAT IS!?" She yelled, as he looked at Silver and she wanted to be angry, she wanted to see how wrong it was, but yet...she couldn't, looking over Silvers shoulder was a Silver Armored Knight, like weisses summon, as slowly it's silver Armor glee black and misty, suddenly it shattered and the most faded off harmlessly,

"Now Yang before you attract every Grimm this side of Mount Glenn to us, let me explain. The idea of this is complete longevity." Silver said "by getting rid of there humanity?" Blake countered, but Silver raised a finger, "ah but however they didn't." He said, " how?" Because they didnt get rid of there soul, they tranfered it." Silver said holding up the book, "it must be torturous." Yang said, "why don't you ask yourself?" Silver said sliding the book over, Yang slowly shakenly picks it up,

" it's warm." She says as she looks at Silver smiling, Yang opens the cover to see the first page, Blank.

"hello?" She asked, suddenly the book heated up but not a burning heat more of a subtle warm fireplace warmth. One that soothes. As letters appeared, ' _hello.'_ It read. "So...um I wanted to ask about your...current state?" Yang asked obviously trying not to be hurtful to the book,

' _What about it? I'm a book, the teacher of knowledge,'_ the book read. " it's just...why? Why would you do this, doesn't it hurt to be like this, you can't breath, eat, sleep?" Yang said. ' _Ms Xiao Long, beleave me, over the ages I've been in this book. Has been, an eye opener, it truly is, and before you panic yes I know who you are because I ironically can read you like a book.'_ The page read. "How?" Blake asked ' _WHOS THERE!?'_ The page flipped frantically when Blake saw the panic stare she touched the book's bindings "a firend." She said hushed, ' _ahh sorry for the scare, ms belladonna. As you can see, While I'm trapped in this state, my soul is imprisoned in said pages, I roam free, and anyone who touches the book I read,'_ the pages said, "because your reading there Aura," Blake said ' _correct Blake, you can take the hand away now I know who you are I'm fine.'_ The pages said as Blake sat back to normal,

" but back to the question doesn't it hurt I mean your basically gave up what made you you, and just became It, no offense," Yang said "what would cause you to do this?" Blake asked ' _Well me Xiao Long let me tell you, when you unlocked your aura, did you feel any differently after as compared to before?'_ He asked "well I guess I felt a little different I mean I was freeing my soul, so..." Yang stopped ' _but you held onto what made you you, that's what I'm saying, I'm trying to get to the point of, how are we different?'_ The book asked, " well I for one can eat, smell, move, all you can do is...well." Yang said looking away, ' _all I can do is be read, and sit here, I know you might think I'm easlily offended due to my current state. However just know your mind is processing over 500 different ideas at this moment even the ones your not expressing, such as you wonder if Ruby will find that stash of Cookies you stole under her bed and hid in your closet for 'safe keeping' truely you love your sister enough to worry about eating moldy cookies is extremely bad for her,'_ the book said making Yang stutter and the others look at her sharply.

' _And as to answer your question ms belladonna, I did it for the greater good, and I have no regrets.'_ The book said "because your bound by your duty and can't change your mind now?" Blake asked. ' _No in fact I have no regrets seeing as my attempts haven't gone to vane, and the fact I've learnt more about the natural world in this form then I ever did in my 'Human body.''_ The book read.

" we should go to sleep, tomorrow, we will look to see other books we can find."Silver siad as he rolled out his bed roll. ' _Yes. It will be very good to talk to my firends again, We've mostly keep in contact however over time, my firends have died out and I've...lost contact with the rest.'_ The book said "why is that?" Yang asked, "aura radiation Yang, every second the body is losing a bit of aura. And soon you will lose too much to activate your aura shield, then after a long time, you will run out of Aura to sustain life, as the rest leaves your body," Blake said. Yang sighed, ' _go to sleep Xiao Long, I know your worried about me, but I'm fine, remember I can't grow tired, the sooner you go to bed the sooner, you can return to your sister,'_ the pages said Yang sighed and closed the book and handed it to Silver.

' before you go to bed can you please tear off a page.' It read as he pulled his blanket over he tore out the second page, and left it on top of the book,

' _I never thought it would be...like this...but I have my duty, please guide them brothers.'_ The words left right after they apperes. As on the torn page it read, ' _second shelf on the far end right side,closest to the fire,' as the book under it blew into ash._

(Eoc) A/n to be honest I didn't want to end it here, but it just felt right, like I'm giving homage to something and I don't want it ruined by the next scene, so this is the end of for now, also new work coming soon, Another Berserk Fanfiction. This one my own, but for now, I'm done writing this hope to see you reading Berserk, or not, what ever enjoy and Keepreading -Bankerrtx01


	15. Black ops

RWBY Graduation:

[ Silver Eyed Warrior temple]

The next day silver woke up amd looked to see the page he tore out of the book with the words ' _second shelf on the far end right side,closest to the fire,'_ Silver didn't need to know what happened he already figured it out, he got up and reached the book shelf and started to grab a few books. As he soon relized they too were alive. And started to converse with them. As Blake and Yang woke up,

(Vacoule: City Vacoule PD.)

Sun sighed as he sat up from his desk, looking over reports, ' it's been sevral days sense the uprising In Vale and no one has made any sort of talk to the media, however those who have spoken in passing are giving rather eye opening reports.' The anchor said, as they cut to a hidden clip.

'So you heard of Mistresses Rose right?" One patron in a coffee shop asked, " dude I was there, as She carved open the door to the council chambers. The attack was brutal." The other said " yea well-." The other guy went to defend himself but it was cut off as the clip ended. 'the attack was brutal.' End quote, 'clearly we can't ask the aid of the Huntsmen and huntress to defend our ideals if while killing Grimm they resort to this brutalist behavior, which begs the question, have we grown to depended on the Huntsmen, could we be sharing more resources elsewhere and more to the point allocate them to more urgent needs such as starving people, and low rundown communities?" The anchoror asked " stay toon while we take this short break." She said as the TV shut off.

' something isn't right here,' sun thought as he sighed, he looked to see the photo of Team SSSN. As he looked amd sighed at his dismantled team. Which went there separate ways, Sage and Scarlet, kept at the Huntsmen idealism going around helping those who they could. Where Neptune and him joined the police department using their junior badged they earned in there freshman years to boost them up to high track to official Detetive's. Sun often questioned if that was a mistake.

[ flashback]

Neptune and Sun stood on opposite sides of the doorframe, Sun nodded to his partner, as they drew his pistol, "remember don't kill anyone we don't need to, we want them alive for questioning." Neptune said. "You don't have to be a hardass all the time Nep. Breach in 7." He said as he looked amd counted down in his head,

Finally he kicked the door down and stormed in. "POLICE DETECTIVE HANDS IN THE AIR!" Sun yelled as he scanned the room and saw sevral Fanuas crouching over a table with human firends in back, cooking up Red dust, with needles trying to infuse it in there own bloodstreams, " Cooking up dust is a Highly illegal crime, there's a reasion you have to be Have a License to own it raw. But this is stupid." Neptune said, shaking his head, " do you have any idea how many homes you would've burned down, if you set this place up?" Sun asked " risking property damage, indangering human life, reckless behavior, and operation dust without proper permit, you here are under arrest." Neptune said, "please come quietly." Neptune said, as he stepped forward. Suddenly a loud bang was heard as Sun looks around to see a man holding a revolver, "DIE COPPERS!" He yelled as he fired "Neptune look out!" Sun yelled but it was to late, 3 shots were fired, 3 shots hit Neptune, one in the head killing him instantly by severing the brain stem, Sun flipped the his gun and reacted, killing the man,

By doing so the others reached for there guns, but Sun gunned them all down, no one was safe, as a women ran out of the hall cradling a baby, but Sun only saw one of them tryin got escape and shot her killing both the child and the women. After Sun calmed down and assessed the scene.

It was later figured out by annalisits the women Paid the group to give a dose of dust to her infant son became the treatment she would get at the hospital would cost too much, the men agreed under there good hearts, and due to Sun and Neptune, not only did Sun kill the only chance she had, but killed the family too. Needless to say Sun was depressed, and while he stilled worked in the department, he never went out on the field again, the death of Neptune and the destruction he caused taught him that,

Only for a few weeks later to be congratulated for it, as the Council pinned them as criminals. But Sun new better, it was just a women looking out for her family. And it would haunt them to the day he died.

So needless to say Sun was skeptical of the reports, from the Media, about what they were saying, he knew not to trust them, and dispite forcing himself to a desk job, to keep himself sane, he still had a job to do.

Suddenly an officer came in "Detetive Wukong, your needed on a case." He said Sun looked up and back to his desk. "I don't do field work anymore, send someone else." He said in a low hiss, " but you don't understand Sir all the Detetive's on the case are stumped." He said, Sun grit his teeth and stood up flinging his chair back, "fine, I'll see if I can't point there way, but after this I'm done." Sun Said as he walked out,

The officer and Sun hopped into the patrol car and drove off out of the station, "I listened to the news yesterday, you were on it." He said "oh...what did it say?" Sun asked. " you use to be a Huntsmen," the officer said, Sun sighed, "that was a long time ago." He said, as he turned the corner. "how long?" The Officer asked. "about 2-4 years." Sun Said, "I see." The Officer said.

" I've heard Huntsmen License last for about five years, I bet it might come in handy with this case." He said Sun looked at the officer and found his name tag jimmy, "listen Jimmy, you want to know why I quite the Huntsmen and became a Detetive?" Sun asked, "um...sure?" He said, " it's because I wanted a quite life," he said, " I know the Huntsmen are romanticized, and glorified, to death, just like the police force, but not so much. You've killed your fair Shari of criminals right?" Sun asked. " yes." Jimmy nodded " the hunts do that but on a larger scale. And it's hell, off you know the life expectancie for a Huntsmen is?" He asked, "no?"Jimmy said, "50 missions." Sun Said, "fifty mission, across four years in the academy and past that, you get about 40-45 in your four years. That means you usually get 5 missions before your gruesomely killed by Grimm or other criminals." Sun Said. Jimmy was frozen, "what about Qrow Brenwen?" Jimmy asked. "Well I did say advrage, there are a few notable exceptions, which mostly contain the staff of the academy's." Sun Said. "I see. Just up this hill." He said, as Sun pulled off the road he found 17 police cruisers around with flashing lights, and tape. Sun hopped out, and Jimmy followed.

"Alright what do we have." Sun said stepping past the barrier. As the officers moved. Sun froze "Coco..." sun paused. As right under him was the dead form of Coco Adel. Now Ex-Leader of team CFVY. "Sir...are your okay." An officer asked, but Sun didn't move, he kepmlooking at the body and was gathering flashbacks of Neptune, "SIR!" An officer said snapping Sun out. "Contact Shade Academy and inform them one of there senior Huntsmen have been killed, As of now no one else is to touch this case, I will handle it personally." He said. "But sir you...you don't do field work." One Officer reminded him, "and as a Huntsmen...we don't leave eachother behind," Sun Said, "is the ambulance here yet?" Sun asked, "up top!" A driver said "alright hoist the body!" Sun Said as he grabbed the legs, "one two three!" Sun Said as he lifted and carried the body, the shifting of the weight made the purse move and spill out a few contents, namely a pen and what looked like a tag of some kind. Sun noticed and lowered the body ordering someone else to carry it as he looked at the items,

Flipping it in his hand Sun found the pen to be empty of ink, and the Tag to have scribbled numbers on it, 'a code?' He thought, as he stood up, he walked to the ambulance. And found 2 members of Mistral workers and black suits one with a red tie the other a black plaided tie they were going throught the bag, "hey hey! I need that stuff it's evident's!" Sun Said. "The Academy of Shade will take over from the investigation from here, hand over any personal effects from the victim please.

Sun clenched his hand around the tag and sighed, "I've got nothing." he said. The man accepted this and nodded, "Understood. Have a good day Detetive," he said as they took the body and loaded it on there own vehicle. "Um excuse me sir...yea just wanting to ask where are you going to take the body?" Sun asked, "why does it matter?" The Man asked, "because I want to have the records of the outopsy if this killer strikes again." Sun Said, "vacuole City hostpitel we should have the report in about 3 days time," he said Sun nodded "thank you" as the men drove away.

Sun looked at the tag and saw the number' '117204.' Sun Said as he looked to the pen, he pocketed the pen and tag and drove off,

It was nearly 8 hours later Sun got to his office as he got a cup of coffee. He entered his office and found, shockingly his office was scrapped, "what the hell happend?" He asked his secretary? "Some men came in from Vacoule Council on official business, they said for a search of unlicensed equipment." She said. " and you agreed?" He said. "I didn't expect them to be in such a mess." She said "did they at least take anything?" Sun asked, " um not that I could see." She said, as Sun dragged his hand to the desk and found his hidden pistol he kept gone, " yes they did." He said "sir?" His secretary asked, " they stole my spare pistol, the one Neptune had." Sun said, as he opend his bottom drawer and found his gunchucks there there thankfully. He was sure his if they had found it it would be taken, after all they stole Neptune's trident, which he had mounted on the wall.

"I need to be alone for a bit," he said his secretary left him as Sun sat in his chair, and pulled out Neptune's goggles. "What am I to go Neptune?" He asked, he looked throught the goggles and the reflection hit on his shirt pocket, specifically the pen, he got from Adel, Sun pulled it out and found it to be a spin top pen, but that's not all the. Top of it seems lose, after a few tries. Sun uncapped it to reveal a hidden USB. ' what the old tech, only civilian's use this stuff. 'Someone didn't want to be found.' Sun reasoned, knowing there were cameras all over his office Sun capped the pen and stood up to punch out for work. He walked past his secretary, "later Marian, I'm heading home, please do me a favor and not stay up all night." Sun Said, as Marian Marine. Flipped a page over, "I'll try, butnremember you have to have all these paperes organized by the end off the month," She said Sun chuckles. And headed out. Before he turned on a dime and headed in grabbing his Huntsmen weapon's amd broght them home.

[ Silver]

After the day's worth the group loaded up the Bullhead and flew back to Beacon, " well I'm sure Ruby Will be happy," Yang said, "quite, what about you Silver, did you learn anything while we're here?" Blake asked. " a bit, mostly it's possible for SEW's to be hidden in plane sight, which is good on our part," he said, as they flew Off.

[ Vacoule Capital: Council chambers]

"How dare she!" An old man cried in his dust floating chair, as a small group of people listen as the Council ranted. "the Council' Hierarchs are a notable reason That Humanity is still kicking around, and now all of a sudden Because Ms Rose! Wants to change the way, we're all to follow?" He asked when a women approched, "the Council...the Council of Vale wasn't a peak interest on keeping Vale safe, they are what you could've considered. Corrupted," another said, "hmmphh Corrupted, eh? So now you see reasion back when I was declaring we should resolute Ironwood for power control!" The first man said slamming his fist on his chair causing an uproar.

" Ironwood was a different person." The third one said calmly in the center, "2 seats! TWO Seats! That 2/3rds the power!" The first Counciler Said, " and he couldn't do anything with it." The third remained the first, "because the fall of Beacon occurred causing Ironwood to take a more defensive stance! But it was close! One more month and he would've been right on top of us!" The first one raged, "and your saying Ms Rose, is an equal threat?" The second one said "I'm saying we should be weary! She already separated us from our allies! Who knows when she could come at us!" The first one said, "vale and Vacoule have always had a good relationship with one another, I don't think the Council has anything to fear." Said, the third guy, "but the Vale Council!-," the first said "was wrong to take the actions it did to safeguard it future, instead of humanity, we will not make the same mistakes." The third guy said, when a guard stepped up, "Councilmen, the field agent," one said as he left revealing the guy in a black suit. And red tie, stepped forward "Councilers." He said "report!" The third guy said, " the breach has been secured, nothing left," he said " good, its is truely impressive you've earned your name the Shadow's Partner, Agent Ash." The second one said, "thank you, although I must report, we've made contact." He said making the two councilers whisper, as thenthird one leaned down, "who?" He asked, "the commander of the. vacoule PD, goes by the name Sun Wokong." Agent Ash Said as the Council began muttering. "He didn't question did he!?" The first one asked. "No Sir I spoke truthfully enough to not question but didn't give away anything of value." He said, " I see, good job agent," the third councilor said, " be weary Wokong is a veteran of the Grimm war if he notices anything out of the ordinary he will question." The first said, " and he will be dealt with, just like Ms Adel." Agent Ash said. " good." The third Counciler Said, " you may leave Agent." He saod as the man bowed and walked off,

"Another one! And this one a cop to!" The second one said "and a major ally of Ms Rose. To, should we just deal with him now?" The first one asked " no. Because he doesn't know anything, and that would cause question's, we hold the course. For the greater good," The third Counciler Said "the greater good," they all chimed.

Sun got home and went to bed, and 3 days later he would check out the mourge,

[ three days later]

Sun stopped his car outside the hospital and walked in, " hello I'm here to examine a body that had been emitted for Otupsy." Sun Said "right this way sir," the nurse said, she lead him into the room and walked off, Sun looked over to see the mourge recorded, including, reports and even a X-ray scan, knowing there was too much Sun put his scroll down and scanned the room for a complete photo he could look at a later time. As he found Cocos body amd looked on it, and found it picked clean, he looked at her bag and found the only thing that remained was the function for the weapon, ' nothing,' Sun Said as he looked at the X-ray and found the thing that killed her was one shot to the head. ' what the? There was no entry wound.' Sun thought as he looked to see the report said it severed the stem, as Sun looked and found indeed, there was a whole leading up to the brain Coco Adel was shot in the eye, Sun shut his eyes to pay his respects and looked to see her hands were shut tight, he opend them and found a note, carved into her hand, which her aura mostly healed, 'Coun cove hunt en o s threa leve Hi-' it ended clearly she was shot while writing the message. Sun sighed and shut her hands when suddenly he heard clattering down the hall, muffled by the wall "oh of course we made sure no one knew,"a female nurse said Sun jumped into hiding as the door opens and Agent Ash stepped in, "and this is her?" He asked, "everything, her weapon, her, scroll." The nurse said, as Ash looked at the body and found the indent on the skin, "this body has been moved." He said, "who else was in here?" He asked "I'm not sire sir." The nurse stuttered "THEN FIND OUT!" He roared making the nurse jump and run off, he looked to see the X-ray files and grabb them off the wall, before he burned them with his lighter, he took Cocos scroll and smaches it over the edge of the table, and every bit of her belonging were taken, he dismantled her weapon and stole every dust round in the chamber, before bending pieces of the metal out of shape to insure none of it went back to place, he looked up and saw a shimmer down the hall on the other side, as he walked over and followed it out into the hall,

In thenwall where they store the dead bodies one of the sliders opend to reveal Sun, he hopped out and shivered "damn that's cold," he hissed, "I got to get out of here." he said. As he left,

He hopped in his car and drove off, unfortunately on the roof the other man in a business suit with a sniper leaned to his watch, " boss, Sun Wokong just left the building." He said ' _tail him'_ the watch com said, as the man stood up dismantled the gun into a briefcase and walked out of the roof to the next floor down where he took the elevator to the first floor, and walked out to the parking garage,

There he rested on a pillar to the went and looked at a bush. After sevral second he headed to the bush and pulled out a black bike like bumblebee, and drove off,

Sun returned home and sighed, 'what the hell,' he thought, as he read the note, after transferring it read 'Council, Covert Huntsmen ops, threat level high,' but since when did the Council ever run black ops, and agents Huntsmen no less. This made no sense, and then the code.' Sun was stuck he needed answers, he looked to his scroll and dialed,

' _hello?'_ The voice on the other end said "Ruby it's me Sun." ' _Sun oh high how's it going hold on a sec let me get Blake!'_ Ruby said as she began to run off, "Actually Ruby this is something you can help me with." Sun Said ' _um sure why?'_ Ruby asked, " I just need you to tell me if you recognize a code, for me." Sun Said, ' _sure give me the number.'_ She said, "117204." Sun Said Ruby paused,

"Ruby?"

' _How do you know that number?'_ She asked dead serious.

(Eoc) cliffhanger!"

Note I did this because I wanted some mystery, so um yea sorry to be a jerk but got to go, keep reading -Bankerrtx01


	16. Conspiracy

RWBY Graduation:

-Chapter start-

Sun was stuck he needed answers, he looked to his scroll and dialed,

' _hello?'_ The voice on the other end said "Ruby it's me Sun." ' _Sun oh high how's it going hold on a sec let me get Blake!'_ Ruby said as she began to run off, "Actually Ruby this is something you can help me with." Sun Said ' _um sure why?'_ Ruby asked, " I just need you to tell me if you recognize a code, for me." Sun Said, ' _sure give me the number.'_ She said, "117204." Sun Said Ruby paused,

"Ruby?"

' _How do you know that number?'_ She asked dead serious. That's when Sun knew, shit got real,

' _Sun?'_ Ruby asked, sun sighed, "it was on Coco Adel's body, so what is it?" He asked

( Beacon Headmistress office)

Ruby sighed and leaned back in her chair kicking her legs up. "It's an Council code, to override privileges, this code is a black code meaning it's only to be used for no alternative situation's, it's a priority one Kill code, meaning however was giving the code, was either a Hunter, or they were hunted." Ruby said. ' _Well Coco had the code with a message of Huntsman black ops, do you have any idea of that?"_ Sun asked "black ops? hmmm unfortunately the only lists of black ops I will be able to look into is joint missions, I'll see what I can find...from the looks of it it seems to me that Coco was the one hunted, so id keep my eye out Sun, if they want this quite they will go to extreme lengths to keep it that way," Ruby said, ' _I understand...thank you Ruby...hold on someone's at the door.'_ Sun Said as he hung up. Ruby sighed "good luck Sun," she said as she tapped the intercom, "Glynda can you come to my office?" She asked, Glynda entered, as Ruby twirled her thumbs, "Glynda, tell me of any Black ops Huntsman mission Vale had joint with Vaccoule." She said, Glynda raised an eye brown. " um sure...let me pull up the file how far back do you want?" She asked. "Sense Headmaster Ozpin became Headmaster." Ruby said.

(Sun)

He put down the scroll and picked up the tag and hid it under his monitor as he grabbed one half of His Gun-chuckles, and walked to the door, he opened it and found the officer from before with the suit and Plad tie on, Sun opened the door, "hello, how can I help you?" Sun asked. " I just want to ask you a few things may I step inside?" He asked stepping forward unfortunately Sun stepped out and shut the door locking it, "unfortunately I'm doing a bit of cleaning and my house isn't...presentable, how about we go to the Patio shall we?" Sun asked

This was a blaint lie of course, but seeing as the guy was trying very hard to keep a stoic face Sun will count his victories while he could, " lead the way sir," he said.

Sun and the guy in the suit walked around to the back yard and sat down in lawn chairs. "You want a beer?" Sun asked holding out a can with his tail the officer held his hand to say no, while Sun grabbed the can and popped it. Took a sip and placed it on the table. Before leaning back in his lawn chair hands behind his head and eyes closed "So...what were you asking about?" Sun asked. " I just wanted to ask about if you had any leads on the case of Adels death?" He said Sun looked at him.

"I thought you didn't want me to look into the case?" He asked, " you'll be surprised if we come off that way, but any and all helpful inside is appreciated." He said, Sun sighed "I unfortunately have found nothing however I do believe you could help me." He said, "such as?" The guy asked, " the fact that the hospital you said held Coco's body. Didn't have a physical record of her appearing there, but yet there she was in the mourge. Oh now that I think of it, it's probably just a write up failure, no biggie." Sun said however he did catch a glimpse of the guy tensing, sun played it off, " so did you guys happen to figure out a time of death for Coco?" Sun asked, "nothing solid as of yet Mr. Wokong, you seem to be a lot more questioning than other officers Mr Wokong," he said Sun narrowed his eyes at the guy but the facial features failed to break, " well I'm not only a Detetive but I'm a huntsman as well." He said the man nodded, suddenly the guy stood up, "excuse me may I use the bathroom?" He asked, " sure its right by the kitchen I'll show you." he said " besides, I need to clean off this plate anyways." Sun Said holdin up a moldy plate, "yeaaaa I'm not to clean, I'm usually not home much." He said the two headed inside, past the screen door into the kitchen, as Sun walked to the far end of the room and knocked on the door to an alcove to the bathroom, right next The Wall was the sink As the man stepped in Sun ran the water,

"I thought you said the house was under construction?" He asked as he pulled out a pistol from his hidden holster, " yea well it's in the basement and I don't trust the crew to not knock down a pillar collapsing the whole house," Sun Said as he loaded the plate in the dish washer and kept the water running,

"Yea, I can understand that, it is a nice house by the way." The man said, "it is." Sun Said "I made it mostly myself, I came up with the construction plans and everything." Sun Said as he lifted up the granit top of the island to reveal a set of Snipers and Dust ammo, for days,

In the bathroom the man flushed the toilet and used the noise to cover up the loading of the pistol.

Sun heard the flushing and slowly drew his gunchuck, ready for action, as the man slid the pistol to the wall, "so Sun you said you were a Huntsmen right?" He asked, " yea why do you ask?" Sun Said who was hiding behind the island, "oh I was just woundering-." Suddenly henopend Fire splitting the drywall apart covering the kitchen in lead, as he kicked the door down. "Woundering what?" Sun asked Making the guy spin around, " what Academy you went to?" He asked "Well you see." Sun Said as he pulled his voice along the wall, making the guy follow the voice, "I was actually born here." He said "but I went to Mistral." He said as sunnpoked his head back into the Kitched making the guy open fire as he walked past. The island, " so you will find I'm well versed in underhanded tactics." Sun Said as the guy widened his eyes and spun around and fired his sun at sun, only for Ruyi Bang to knock the pistol out of his hands, sending the guy flying. Into the table, knocking him to the floor, he looked up to see sun approaching flipping his Single Gun Chuck, over and over, the guy looked down and sighed.

When he suddenly flicked his right arm out sending a rope dart which rapped around Suns leg kicking it out from under him, Sun rolled the gunchuck around the bend of his arm and fired, his aim was perfect as it cut the rope freeing his leg, as he kept falling he used his Tail to spring himself standing and lunged, while in midair collapse his single gunchuck into a stick and hit the guy in the head,

The guy saw this and rolled to his right and his back and pinned the gun chuck stick down with his arm, unfortunately Sun Kicked him in the head making him spin, he hopped up and shook a Short daze off, Sun looked to his right and saw his office door open, he took the chance and made a break for it, however, the guy flicked his other arm out and a second rope dart flung out latching to the door shutting it making Sun slam head first into it, " ow unfair!"he said as he stood up and found the guy flying at him, Sun smerked as he open the door and flung it open making the guy smack into the hallway wall. However what he didn't expect was for him to start running on top of the wall, Sun grabbed his stick and blocked a kick, " Aw come on man I paid a lot for that shit!" He said, as he sent the assassin back, "good you can sell it to by a decent fuineal service." He said as he jumped back and spun around kicking up his other leg sending Ruyi Bang in the air, Sun rolled forward under the assassin and caught the stick spun around and hit him through the door on the left a guest bedroom, Sun ran forward into his office and snatched Jingu Bang from the desk drawer only for Sun to look up to the back wall of his closet broken and the assassin standing there, " dude What the Fuck!?" He asked as he ducked a shot from a stolen rifle cashe under the bed, Sun heard the click of the rifle, ' thank brother I only load one bullet in, and that's a bolt action.' Sun Said as he jumped up and started to fire. The assassin was forced to retreat, as Sun cleared the way, he walked I and found, his memorial to Neptune a copy of his rifle, "sorry buddy but for coco it's worth it." He said as he smached the Gun from the case, as he put his gun chucks away, and Carried the rifle. And cleared the adjesnent room, stepping over the rubble as glass cracked sun pinned himself to the edge of the door, as on the outside, the rest of the house was empty, Sun kicked opened the door and looked behind him to see the path behind him clear as were the other rooms, he made his way to the kitchen, that was clear,

Sun spun around as creeking was heard on the steps, 'he was upstairs...but why?' Sun careful moved through the house looking for anything out of place which would give away the assassins plans, he tightened his breathing to make him nigh untraceable to any fanuas should the assassin be carrying extra perks of a species with him hidden, as Sun got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked around just in case it was a false lead, he took a deep breath '3...2...1...' he jumped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up and met eyes with the assassin who looked at him with a tilted head, Sun smiled

The assassin snapped into action firing one shot at Wokong, As Sun fired back he backpetelded and flicked up his left hand that rested under the gun and shifted it into Tridant mode. Before planting his back right foot leaning forward and leaning on his spread left foot and flung the tridant like a javilin, the weapon flew past the assassin and stuck into the wall. Making his drag himself into the cover of a room "fuck!" Sun cursed " really should've thought that through," he said as he reached into the umbrella stand and pulled out an Atlas blaster pistol with extended barrel, as he jumped the stairs two at a time, sun reached the stairs and looked down the hallway to see the third door on the left shut fast, Sun carefully approached, the door and slowly pushing inside, knowing this room was a small room,

He failed to notice the trap as behind him the assassin opened the door as Sun noticed the bathroom window was open, but more to the point he saw the reflexion, as he spun around to pop the assassin he was to slow as 3 rounds hit him in the chest as he stumbled back and gasped as the blood pooled around his shirt he gasped and fell out the window on top of the slanted roof and into the pool hiding in such a way that no passer by would look twice. ' huh how convenient' he said 'I'd better pull the body out' he thought as he headed down the stairs and out the front door, unlocking it,

Crossing the yard he reached the edge of the pool and looked in, to find Sun was gone, his eyes widened. 'damn Huntsmen tricked me!' He thought as he reached for his scroll and found his pockets empty, before he remembered, 'there in the bathroom.' Picking himself up he reached inside the kitchen looking around to see if anyone was there, he made his way to the bathroom and found his scroll and wallet, but noticed the seat was down, thenassassin flipped his wallet open to see his ID still there, and unlocked his scroll via the pin code to see it worked. He sighed "damn hunting the Huntsmen is more of Ash's thing." He said as he walked out, of the room and shut the door, not noticing the Robed figure in the shower as the curtain was the same color.

Sun took off his robe disguise and clapped his hands making his clone shift throught the door,

Several shots were heard telling Sun the assassin was distracted as he made a break for it. He opened the door and slid into the Kitchen unaware the assassin had dealt with the clone, and fired at Sun and chipped out his hand, "gah!" He said. "You know your really accurate with that thing!" He said the assassin said nothing just reloaded his pistol, Sun sighed as he reached into the cabinet of the island and pulled out a empty glass jar with a cap on lid and some powered flour he emptied the flour into the glass jar and shut it snapping it shut, Sun looked over to see him approaching, Sun sighed as he stood up and got ready to chuck the thing at him, he stood up but was unfortunately shot in the shoulder, "GAH!" But he forced himself over it as he as he threw in in the air,

The Assassin shot at Sun and aimed for a second hit but missed, before having to redirect at The chuckled object he broke it in one shot, unfortunately as it shattered the content's went flying causing the flour to go into his eyes as well as several shards of glass, "grr!" He curesed as he was forced to rub his eyes clean,

Sun slid down and kicked up the Hidden island compartment and took the long rifle and assembled it, as The assassin reachedin in and pulled out the glass shards as his aura healed it he rubbed out the flour,

Sun snapped on the barrel and loaded In one shot, as he jumped up and shouldered it, he marked his target and pulled the bolt back, "Snap-Click!"

The assassin looked up at the sound and throught his Blurry vision saw Sun leveling a rifle at him. With a laser scope. Sun fired "Ban-Bang!" The double action of slamming the bolt forward as well as the firing pin, gave the bullet an extra kick to it, which felt more damage, which is only recommended for single shots which this was, the bullet tore throught the forehead with along more pressure of the escaping glass behind it, which would also blow back to insure you would break the shooters arm off, but it could only do so much. The assassin hit the ground with a skull looking like a watermelon, and no noticeable features then a neck. As the wood work was ingrained with blood, brain and spinal fluid, Sun lowered the rifle and screamed as the adrenaline wore off as his body realized he broke his already shot shoulder. And he was hit 3 more times and even other injures, his Aura tried to heal the major important ones, the one closest to his heart, his shoulder and spine, Sun struggled for his scroll and pulled it out of his pocket as it clattered to the floor.

Sun reached it and dialed 911. And put it on speaker. ' _Vacuole Emergency services what can I do for you?'_ The answering machine said "I...need...assistance at...34th Avenue, house number 115 send...ambulance's and...police teams..." Sun said panting, ' _okay sir but um what's the Emergency?'_ The machine asked " I WAS SHOT!-ARGH!" Sun yelled before groaning in pain, ' _dispatchers enroute please remain calm.'_ The signal said as he played a tune to try to keep Sun awake, as Sun propped himself up.

Five minutes later Sun heard a knock at the front door, 'five minutes...there late,' he thought as he looked. Around ' they won't get in' he thought as he heard a muffled talking, "if...you can...hear this...go areound the...back...it's open!" Sun yelled with all he could as the walls were closing in, fortunately for him one of them heard "come on aroudnthe back hurry!"

Sun was having trouble keeping his eyes open as the Window glass was shattered allowing the police entry. " boss! BOSS STAY WILL ME BOSS!" Jimmy said, Sun looked at him " jimmy?" He asked slurred, " yea boss it's me." He said " god damn Neptune! You gotta stop!" He said he heard a muffled "he's in shock." " no shit look at him I count more holes in him than Swiss cheese!" One said, " WHERE THE HELL IS THE AMBULANCE!?" One asked, sun tapped Jimmy, " no...time...under TV...in cabint...Bag...Red Cross..." Sun Said rolling his head, Jimmy stood up. "Keep him stable keep him alive!" He said as he ran off,

Jimmy hopped over the body and looked at the bottom of his shoe as a bit of brain stuck to it like gum, "ugh!" He said. As he reached the TV stand and opened it and found on the left side DVD's and on the right side, the health bag as well as several firearms. From all over, to Mistralain Pocket poppper, ( one shot diringer) to a recently given to the public, an Atlas fold out Sprayer pistol. Jimmy would have time to find out later right not he had to save Sun.

Jimmy reached Sun and opened the bag. "What do you need?" He asked "long...needle." Sun Said, Jimmy pulled out a packaged needle labeled adrilien, sun nodded. Jimmy read the package, and pulled it out and slipped it in under the Breast bone right into the heart, and counted to 3, on 3 he plunged the needle filling Sun's Hearst with adrenaline. "GAH!" He roared and sat up he took the needle and carefully pulled it out. "Thanks." He said, " now I have about 3 or so minutes until the adrenaline flows out of my body." So I suggest you ask what questions you have now." Sun said.

" what happened?" Jimmy asked Sun smiled, "from what I could tell governmental assassin." He said. "From what you could tell?" A second Officer asked, "what were they after?" Jimmy asked, "why don't you ask him." Sun Said, as he pointed to the body, the officers looked,

" actually check him take his scroll and ID and run it, I want to know what you can." Sun Said as he looked over to see the ambulance pull up front, Sun stood up. " I'm going to go to the ambulance. If anyone has any questions talk to me there, or once I'm checked in." Sun Said as he limped out the door, the second he exited the door people were scrambling to help him except for 3 people wanting to take a selfie, After sun got into the ambulance and was laid down the rest of the crime team arrived, and inspected the scene as Sun was driven off,

Sun was fortunate that the adrenaline kicked up his aura so it healed his most fatal wounds, meaning he only had to get bed rest, and due to him being a Huntsmen, he was air lifted straight to Shade medical. The nurse rolled Sun into the room and hooked him, up. " just rest Mr. Wokong. We will get the rest of your team, here as soon as possible." she smiled. 'His team god it would be so good to see them again.'

Sun looked over to see the nurse back and behind her was another face, one he recognized, the same bastard who stole Coco's bag! That buttfucker. The nurse approached. "Unfortunately Mr. Wokong we were unable to get contact with your team and the Headmaster of Shade, Headmaster Ash Grey personally extends his apologies." She said as he bowed, "we will try to reach contact with them as soon as possible, and when we do you will be the first to know." He said, Sun looked right at the Headmaster, and nodded slowly, "thank you." He said. The Headmaster nodded and walked off, " if you excuse me I have paper work to fill, the school doesn't actually run itself, shame as it is." He said as he walked off. He looked back "get well soon." He said,

Sun growled. At the new piece of info, 'damn.' He cursed, he looked at the nurse, "may I please have my scroll?" He asked "certainly," she said as she handed him his scroll. He turned it on to find no internet. "what's the WiFi?" He asked " 3" She said as Sun typed in the code, he flipped the screen and went to the internet. "Thank you." He said, as the nurse left,

Once the choast was clear he took out a black scroll and texted Ruby, on his Huntsmen scroll.

 **(Ruby)**

 **(Sun): Ruby I need your help,**

 **(Ruby): Shoot**

 **(Sun): I need the access code to get into decreased Huntsmen medical records,**

 **(Ruby): Your looking for Coco right, well to access the official domain the code is 110204, for to get to coco's record you need to get the official Huntsmen ID number which would've changed when she tranfered to Shade from Beacon.**

 **(Sun): Thanks Ruby I'll handle it from here**

 **(Ruby): glad to help, get better soon.**

 **(Sun): your scary you know that?**

 **(Ruby): no...just well informed.**

 **[End call]**

Sun put the scroll down and looked to a nurse, who just came in, "um excuse me, would you happen to know of a way I could contact any Huntsmen in the building I'm not sure if there here right now, but I do know there in the system as a teacher, I'm sure he would like to see me." Sun Said the nurse nodded, " sure I'll get the book." She said as she walked out, " thank you." He said.

A minute later Sun received a book containing all the staff of Shade Academy, he opened it to the A section and found the name he was looking for, on his White Scroll he tapped the numbers into the call dial, '110204' he said as suddenly the screen oriented, and the background switched from a white background to a Dark green, he opened the staff book and found Cocos number to be #362225-1S.

Sun typed it in and found Coco's file and was shocked to see how much black ink was in there, he scrolled down and found it being actively changed, 'oh no you don't' Sun Said as he reached to his black scroll.

 **(Ruby)**

 **(Sun): Quick Ruby give me override code to disable modifications to Staff files, someone's trying to cover there tracks!**

 **(Ruby) protocol one override, 12-3-4-9-3-12.**

Sun dropped the scroll and typed it in and suddenly the black ink drawing stopped, Sun sighed as he began to wipe it away and copy it all down,

 **(Sun): thanks Ruby I own you one.**

 **(Ruby): plus the ones before that brings you up to 22.**

 **(Sun): Really that much?**

 **(Ruby): I wasn't counting the combat situation's**

 **(Sun): ahhh**

 **[ End call]**

Sun copies all the data and returned it to normal just in time as the file deleted itself. 'To late fucker' Sun said as he looked at the copyed files he has.

Sun sighed now all he has to do now is get Better.

(Eoc) a/n Hey guys guess what I've found a direction I want to take this fic Yea! For now once this real arc is over we're back to square one, but hey we got frequent updates!." So anyways, review and comment, and we'll keep reading-Bankerrtx01


	17. Leakage

RWBY Graduation:

-Chapter start-

Ash Grey wasn't having a good day.

One his partner was killed. Two the target they were meant to kill was alive and he was quite sure knew about him, thirdly he was stopped from deleteing prior action's taken against a member of staff who was digging a bit too deep. He didn't know who had done it but he had a idea, who could've possibly done allowed to do it, the only one who could access the System, and there only weak link.

Ruby Rose.

Ash put his head in his hands Great now he had to come up with a decent excuse to why his second in command will not be back for classes. Hand it to the media, and-

' _breaking news an disturbances in Vaccoule Suburban streets, as reports send words of a Gun fight happening across the street.'_ The anchor said as a neighbor spoke,

' _All I heard was quite and suddenly it sounded like 3 pips and a crash and all I knew my neighbors was rolling off of his roof and fell into his pool.'_ The guy said,

" _The Victim is Known as Sun Wokong a Retired Huntsmen, and now Chief Detetive at the Vaccoule Police department, we haven't been confirmed as to who the attacker is but police are saying the ID is Denum Zip. The same Denum Zip that happns to work for Huntsmen Academy of Shade,"_ the Anchorman said as she went to an interview.

' _The onlooker even recorded the event live!' As the screen played from outside Sun Rolling off of his roof and hitting the pool. And about a minute later Sun climbed out gave a wink and hobbled back into the house, making it look as if it was an accident.'_ She asked.

' _When you say this did you beleave it to be an accident?' The news anchored asked, "absolutely not, Ive known my neighbor Sun for about 2 years now, and a know he's very quick action, he always lands on his feet, there was definitely an attack going on." He said._

' _If you Understood it to be an attack, why didn't you call the police?' The newscaster said, "because I saw a guy in the window after Sun rolled out, and I was pretty sure he saw me. I was fearful for my life and at that point you can do one of two things," he said,_

" _These events are giving police more question's and answeres why are a Huntsmen Targeting there own? Should civilian's be worried, what kinda outlasting effects could this hold for humanity? All questions we will discuss after this break.'_ The caster said as they went to ads.

Suddenly Ash left a vibration on his hip as he pulled out his scroll. From an unknown. Number, ' _what the fuck happened?'_ Was all it read.

[Atlas: Mantle Captial building]

At the new Captial of Atlas, the outdated and worn down, Mantle academy, Students amd graduated Huntsmen move in to get a simi permeable government in place. As one of the few military Commanders a Lutenant General who was on a patrol at the time step up, "attention!" He said, as those under his command snapped to attention, " as of now with the death of Headmistress Schnee, and the distructuon of Atlas we are alone, we are sent to the back with no guard! No protection but that's okay because were atlas, We Fight! We defend! And we Survive! That's our way! As of now Class will resume, we will gather survivors from a Huntsmen team's and turn them to staff, we shall have Classes up and running within, 2-3 weeks, as of now head to quarters and get situated. Let's get this place up and running!" He said the army snapped "SIR YES SIR!" They said,

As the lutenant general walked out, he found someone on the phone, "yes. Understood." They said, "Sir that was The a call saying a new leader has been decided." He said. "Already?" He asked "alright then who?" He asked "they said there on there way." The Soldier Said, as above them a VTOL flew over Mantle academy and landed, suddenly the door opened and walking out was Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the SDC, striding tall, she stopped in front of the lutenant General. " are you Lt. General, Blanca?" Weiss asked. " yes Madam I am I didn't expect a member of the SDC to be here I wasn't aware the company had been hit?" He said calmly and politely. "It wasn't, amd unfortunately this isn't about the company this is about the future of Atlas. And by rank, and the sister of previous, Headmistress of Atlas academy, It is my official duty to declare you are resined back into duty as Commander of your Corps. I will be dealt as Headmistress Schnee," Weiss said, poshly, "wha-!? Are you absurd?" He asked " not at all, official documentation saying that if anything were to happen to Winter Schnee I was to take her place, as well as the fact that Any Huntsmen is the fill the role of Headmistress of The academy, due to-." Weiss paused as the commander read out, "THICK HEADED MILITARY BLUNDERS!?" He said "ah yes that's how she worded it." Weiss nodded, remembering,

" however it won't be to bad as you will act as the second in command, while I juggle both the SDC and the academy, I can't run both," Weiss said, " now..shall we head off to my quarters?" She said, "I-of course Headmistress Weiss Schnee." He said "please Call me Weiss, or Ms Schnee, it's helps me feel young." She said as they walked away,

Along the way to the office they were fortunate to run into Cardin. "Oh Weiss! Good to see you again," he said. " good to see you Cardin, I hope your done with this lot?" She asked lookingto the brushed lutenant. " just about what can I help with?" He asked "I requested you bring my ship to the Schnee manor and pick up the team of Dust scientists stationed there, and bring them here. They have several dust generators to assist in the maintaining of the school and future projects I have in mind," Weiss said, " very well, Ms Scheen. " TEAM CRDL PACK IT UP!" He said as he walked out,

Weiss entered her office, and sat down, "how is the system running?" Weiss asked looking at the glass holoscreen with no power. " we are trying to connect the CCTV to the Mantle however the distance makes it nearly impossible to reach." The Lt General Said, "Mantle academy has the Mini Tower correct?" Weiss asked, The General stepped back. " um yes madam." He said "then how about you connect it to the mini tower and broadcast a signal from there?" Weiss asked, the Lt, nodded and walked out. 'Jeeze I can now understand why Winter didn't want to leave these guys in charge, dumbasses.' Weiss thought as she looked out, 'I hope Ruby is doing better.'

[ Beacon: Headmistress office]

Ruby sighed, as she looked at the team and sighed, as another one was gone, being forced to send Weiss into a simi perminant spot in Atlas to command the academy, fortunately she didn't have to take care of a relic. However, the other places needed help now, Vaccoule is quite the dedication seeing how close they are to the Grimm island, and the recent turnover, there,

"Glynda any news around Mengesary?" She asked, " not a lot, no, the teams are still held off in the beach not approaching, " okay send Blake up here." Ruby said,

Later Blake arrived, "you wanted to see me Ruby?" Blake asked, "yes, I need you to head off to menagerie and help retake it, from the Grimm after that if you could set up a Huntsmen academy, and or combat school there." Ruby said, Blake nodded. "When do I leave?" Blake asked, " now." She said as Blake nodded and left.

Ruby sighed, " Glynda Qrow I want you to take over as instructors for the class they team as done, there needed in other places when they open up," Ruby said, Qrow and Glynda nodded, Ruby sighed. " this is turning to be quite the hardship," Ruby muttered.

[Mistral: Haven Acadmy]

The new Headmaster, of Haven acadmy. Sighed as he looked at the reports. 'It seems the lines are drawn again, and it only seems enivitable that a second Great War is upon us." He sighed, " however, perhaps there could be a way to make sure not to." He said. As he reached for his scroll. And found the signal dead. "Gah!" He yelled as he whipped it across the room making a few books fall, to the ground, the Headmaster sighed, as he got up, and put the books that fell over back.

" _Headmaster."_ A voice said via coms " what is it?" He asked " _I need your help."_ The Headmaster turned "I'm not helping you! You already caused to much this is getting out of hand!" He said as he walked up to the desk. "I'm done working with you as you put Good Huntsmen down in the dirt!" He said,

" _...you forget...who gave your this position again?"_ The voice asked. The Headmaster stumbled "you did." He said " _that's right...now then, there is a ship heading to Vale transporting some special cargo, I want you to rig it to explode out to sea."_ The voice said. "But the people!" " _A tragic compromises, but...never the less. The materials must not be allowed to reach Vale, we must embargo Vale using whatever we can to force Ms Rose to reenact the Councilers. We cannot have any interference."_ The voice said "I understand." The Headmaster Said " _good" The voice said_

[Unknown region Remnant ]

" _Be careful Headmaster Vann, we don't want a...black splotch on your record."_ The Mistral Councilmen Said as he is revealed to have his Eyes rolled to the back of his head, amd is being controlled by a Guiest, as the Commucation ends, the Guiest let's out a pearching scream! As the body fell limp the Guiest transformed into him, suddenly Matrum appeared.

" _ **Any news?"**_ She asked, " _Humanity is trying to regain completely control via central government in Vale, I've ordered a strike to cause a shipment to be lost at sea."_ The Guiest human said, " _ **very good, now Return to the Council chambers and lay low. The Asended have fully risen. And our plan is ripe!"**_ Matrum said.

[ Unknown realm]

( Ozpin's corner)

Ozpin sat in a chair as Summer Rose, James Ironwood, Winter Schnee, stood around him. "You wanted to see us Ozpin?" Summer asked Ozpin turned around, "yes...Summer. You are aware this is a losing battle correct?" He asked. "Losing battle as In?" Winter asked, "as if were ghosts on a limited time frame and cannot effect the outcome of what's to come, however I've also heard of something else." He said. "And what would that be Oz?" Summer asked. "I beleave Salem's compatriot's are in this realm as well." He said the three looked at eachother. "As in fall?" Ironwood asked, "yes James, Cinder, Tryan, and Wattz. Are here, I however can't sense Hazel which makes sense seeing as he is alive." He said "so what do you want us to do?" Summer Said, " well seeing as they did cause, well I highly doubt, that they swayed to the side of good, amd if given the chance. "They will do all in there power to stop us," James said. "Correct." Ozpin Said " in that case how do we find them, and we can't just kill them as you said were already dead." Winter said, " umm yes and no." Ozpin Said, " your dead yes. But you still have a soul. It's why your still here, your aura is binding you together," Ozpin Said, " so break the Aura." Ozpin Said ""We break the mind,"" the others said "exactly, now this may be difficult seeing as your weapons have become unavailable however Summer I beleave your having a way to bipass that." Ozpin Said " yes disputed this it a vast empty world it is still a world and as such as we've been able to harness a few basics things to get us technological sound, we have a working blacksmith, and we are starting to pump out basic weapons like swords and shields. " then after that, Me and Winter can conscript troops from fallen soldiers and who want to join our cause, "as the Silver eyed Warrior's will also play a part, I beleave we can hold the Darkness at bay for a short time, but any barrier we set up will fail." Summer said, " Then it is my job to find a weakness to the darkness and exploit it." Ozpin Said, everyone nodded. "Well then our stuff is in line, we got work to do." Ozpin Said,

" _Do you request meterielas!?"_ A voice said as Borum floated down from the sky, " it would be a help yes," Ozpin Said, "unfortunately we cannot grant you access to stuff like Guns and ships however we can at least change the area around us to be more settleing," Borum said, as he flowed bright and suddenly they appeared in a large valley, with a river and a bunch of trees, "this world everything is the same as your old world, all but one thing, you have...no dust. He said, instead...we'll I'll let you figure that out," Borum said, as he vanished, as the humans and Fanuas look around at the place they now dub...Earth.

[Remnant]

Jaune stood in a parade pose with his hands resting on the hind of his sword in his sheath infront of him as he watched Your Huntsmen train in the woods, as one of them Gave a huge swing to there opponent they rolled under the strike and clashed. Jaune sighed,

"Spark you have to minimize the swing, everyone including Grimm can see the attack coming and move to dodge." He said, The young Huntsmen Nodded. But Jaune wasn't done yet now talking to the opponent. "And Angel." He said, he looked up. "The combat roll was just a way for you to show off, which in any other situation you've costed you dearly, it's more of a good idea to keep yourself on your feet, and sidestep small distances away rather than gain a big lead near or far and have to use another action to get back into ready position." Jaune Said, The two nodded. He walked off, " Yang do you mind looking over thse guys for now, I need to teach some sword play to Haddock's group." He said, "no need Jaune," a voice said as He looked to see Qrow chucking his flask, "Ruby asked, me to assist taking over, apparently, she may need you to go somewhere," he said, Jaune nodded. " very well I will show you what there talking about." Jaune Said,

After a brief run throught Qrow amd Jaune watched some drills being performed, as Jaune calmed them out, "2, 3, 4, 5, sheath!" Jaune snapped as the people parried in 2 brought it up to 3 in one swing across the chest to for and lunged to five before stepping back and sheathing,

" they lack proper footwork there preforming the cuts correctly but you could hand a money a sword and they would give a good cuts better than them." Qrow Said, Jaune sighed, "unfortunately Qrow you are correct there," Jaune Said, "I will assist in working them from the ground up." Qrow Said. "Thanks" Jaune nodded as they went to work,

(Eoc) a/n

short but important chapter. More of sun, and a new plot. Point all explained below.

First the team of Huntsmen.

Gray haddock (guess who?) [who would've thought his name fit perfectly with the CNR?]

Miles Luna [ again who else?] luna is a name for the moon, which is white bingo."

Bernie burns. [ burns...fire. Red)

Samantha Irlend? ( okay more of a stretch but Ireland is very grassy hilly so she's green,

And that's the team, holy shit I'm tired just added this to make a clear ending. Now part 2

(* okay guys as you can see I've created another world and I think you will like this structure you've added. There's layers to this, think of it like 3 circles ( there not really circles but more of planes of existence...anyway, the first plane, is in face Reminat, the outer plane,( or circle. Which many of the inhabitants live on there normal lives, until there death, and enter the second circle, which is...earth...yes as in our earth, No dust no Grimm, Planet fucking earth, amd of course after you die on earth...well what else happened. LADYS AND GENTS THE WORLD BUILDERS ARE GODS. and all powerful, I have no idea why I put that in there there was no point, but oh well, so yea that's the layered structure.

Also just relized Grey haddock fits the color naming rule. Grey as the color and haddock the fish. Yep...anyways I'm off to bed. Keep reading-Bankerrtx01


	18. Haze of Grimm

Rwby Graduation

-chapter Start-

[ Beacon Main street]

Blake exited out of the building and got to the bullhead as it rose up. And flew off to Mengansery.

[Mengansery]

On the breach, a group of armed militant Fanuas stood up to a horde of Grimm, as Illia. And several of the Belladonna guards. Gunned down the Grimm as Civilians took up arms as well.

Illia cursed as she noticed a Grimm tear up the right flank. "Damn it." She cursed as he ducked down, into cover. "We need to push forward, retreat isn't an option!" Illia Said, " But we can't the Grimm are Stedfast!" The guards said Illia growled as she jumped over the baracade, and activated her whip sword, grappling a creep by the neck and swinging it around like a ball and chain, hitting Grimm away before flicking the sword making the creep go flying gutting the head clean off, Illia looked back as the guardsmen sighed, suddenly a loud roar was heard as a Deathstaker. Which looked to be over a menilume climbed over the mountain range keeping the beach part of the island from the rest of the desert, just one of the big Claw dwarfed The ruined belladonna estate. As everyone's eyes shot open, 'this is impossible!' One thought, as the deathstaker roared. A bullhead flew over and started to blast the Grimm with ventral guns. Only for the bullets to bounce off and irritate the beast more, as it swung it tail at the ship. It spun and dodged, however one of the side doors opened and revealed sevealr hundreds kilos of Dust, of all colors, there relife was here, as it landed, only one person walked out, it was Blake Belladonna.

One of the guards ran up to her, "madam." Blake raised her hand cutting the guard off, "safe it." She said as she addressed the crowd, "citizens of Mengansery!" She called. " thenisland of Second class citizens, It's time to Rise! We here stand up and We fought against oppression and won! The humans beat us battered us, amd we said no AND WE WON AND THIS IS NO DIFFRENT! SO STAND! PICK UP ARMS! DEFEND YOUR HOMES, FOR MENGANSERY!" Blake called

"For Mengansery!" One said. " madam we will follow you where ever you ask. You are the heir of Mengansery. You are our Queen," The guards say as the knelt before her, as behind her everyone else followed Blake nodded. "Then we must, fight, EVERYONE GRAB SOME DUST, WERE TAKING BACK OUR HOME!" Blake said as everyone who joined the fight found not only dust but Top of the line Schnee Dust tech bodyarmor specifically for Fanuas spcies.

"madam where did you get this?" One guard asked looking at her new high tech suit. " let's just say, the Schnee dust Company owes my team a few favors." Blake said, as she approached Illia, "Weiss also gives you a few gifts as well. An upgrade." Blake said as she handed Illia a new weapon, one with more dust chambers, and double dust barrel allowing the sword to take on two properties at once, Illia smiled. "tell her I said thanks." She said, " you can do that herself, but first, we got a job to do." Blake said as she starred down the Giant deathstaker. Which roared. "Madam, what's the plan?" One of her guards said. "Illia take some civilian's and retake the dock, and Bazzar. The guards will retake the apartment section. As my team will retake the central plaza, and lead an attack on my fallen manor." Blake said. The teams nodded. "let's go." Blake said, as they charged.

(Mistral)

Hazel Rainart walked throught the forests of Mistral as he entered a clearing, and sighed, he walked up to a set of four logs, (this is ironically the same spot Qrow and the Team RNJR settled after there confrontation with Tyrian,)

Hazel sat down and started up the fire by chippping off a shard of Dust from us red uncut burn crystal with his drawknife and threw it into the fire, acting as a once Go spark rod withnthe fire going, he could settle down and relax with some hot food, as he reached into one of his pockets and took out a metal bowl and poured a thing of baked beans into it, and set it on the fire, he relaxed, as he waited for it to cook,

Suddenly a rustle of wind came from the south as Hazel took a whiff of the air he noticed the smell of dust in the wind, Elestrisity. He stood up, and walked over to where he also heard voices, "show yourself!" He said, suddenly it was quite, as Hazel slowly clenched his fists, ready for a fight, when a creep jumped out of the clearing, and as Hazel was ready for a fight suddenly another person jumped on the Creep and stabbed it in the back killing it with her Boradsword which Hazel noticed had The out look of two lines of feathers making it a serrated blade. As she pulled out the sword the creep died. As the rest of her team walked out, " Ilian What was that?" She asked, as the looked at her teammate, "sorry," she said,

Suddenly Hazel stood above the team, and growled. He swung his hand and grabbed the women by the throat, "I don't know who you are but that was uncalled for, You are by far the worst leader I've ever seen. And with you in charge you will only lead them to ruins...not that I think you care." Hazel said as he tossed her aside, She coughed, " you son of...do you know who I am?" She asked. "No...nor do I care." He said, the women stood up coughing, "I'm. A Huntress attacking me like you did is a major crime, stand down and come quietly while we incurred this report." She said,

Hazel stopped. "...you can try." He said. The women Growled. "Team Pixi Attack!" She said as the 3 Fanuas rushed at Hazel, he sighed, " very well." He said as he spun around and blocked an attack with his arm from one, and grabbed the arm from another clashing them together as he kicked the last one a dog Fanuas into the women making the. Fall "get...off me...mutt!" The leader hissed. As she tossed the Fanuas off,

The leader looked to see Hazel standing over her, cracking his knuckles, he lifted the leader by the neck "judging by your attire, I'd say your from Atlas, do yourself a favor, return home this isn't a place for you." Hazel said as he sat back down to eat, as the team watched,

[Beacon Ruby's office]

Ruby sighed as she looked across the desk and there sat Qrow, drunk, "ya know I don't unerstand why we du this agan?" Qrow questioned swaying in his chair,

"because your drunk on the job Uncle," Ruby said " hey! I'm tip-ack-sy none of my badass skills are hindered.

"You know what the first thing you lose when drunk Qrow Your Reasioning!" Ruby said "so?"qrow asked coughing

"Uncle qrow I love you but please, GET YOUR LIVER IN LINE!" Ruby yelled!

"Okay okay! Jeeze your so much like Glynda." Qrow Said standing up and trying to open the elevator. "What the?" He asked "Uncle that's the closet." Ruby said. " ahh that explains it." He said as he opened the elevator and walked in before slamming his palm on one of the buttons and flashing a smile to Ruby as the door shut,

"sometimes I love that man, other times I want to strangle him myself." Ruby said.

(Eoc)

Okay I know I know pisspoor chapter or at least short but here me out. I've gotten back to writing my own fantasy novel again, The gryphoners return, the prologue is done. As are the maps and keys, I'd suggest checking it out on Wattpad, I'd really appreciate it, well that's all I have I'm going to write the Gryphoners return now, until then keep reading-Bankerrtx01


End file.
